Tocado y Hundido
by GaiaMaquiavela
Summary: Harry sale de trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, tiene una vida cómoda, sin probelmas de dinero, ni personales, únicamente le hace falta compañía, hoy se meterá por una calle por la que nunca se metía, y su vida dejará de ser cómoda y sin preocup
1. El Encuentro

**CAPÍTULO1:ELENCUENTRO**

****

No tenía ni idea de por qué hoy había escogido ese camino para ir a casa, precisamente hoy que había acabado tan tarde en el Ministerio. Es cierto que era mucho más corto llegar a casa desde allí, pero pocas veces se metía en aquel callejón oscuro, lleno de mendigos, y drogadictos, te arriesgabas a un asalto, y no le gustaba nada. Sabía que estaba a salvo, que contaba con su varita y caminaba con ella en el bolsillo y la mano sujetándola. Nunca entraba por allí cuando ya había oscurecido, pero sus pasos lo habían guiado hasta allí, quizá fuera cosa del destino, quizá.

Había un grupo de gente frente a un contenedor de basura rebosante, parecía que discutían con alguien. Apretó el paso, no le apetecía meterse en problemas, y menos por aquellos muertos de hambre delincuentes. Conforme se iba acercando pudo vislumbrar mejor la situación, el grupo rodeaba a un chico delgado, al que mantenían contra el contenedor, le hablaban muy cerca de la cara y le exigían dinero. El chaval temblaba mientras les decía que estaba pelado, los hombres del grupo cerraron filas dispuestos a pegar al chico, no le pareció justo, un cinco contra uno, y además en tan baja forma no le pareció justo. Se disponía a entrar en acción y despejar el terreno cuando oyó hablar de nuevo al rodeado.

- No, por favor- aquella voz le sonaba mucho, demasiado, pero no conseguía localizarla, ¿de qué conocía esa voz? Se acercó un poco más y carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia, el grupo se giró a mirarlo, pero el chico indefenso miraba los dedos de sus manos y sonreía estúpidamente, iba drogado hasta las cejas. No les apetecía tener público, y con un volveremos, y un empujón, desaparecieron por una calle lateral. Avanzó lentamente hacia el chaval.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó cuando estaba frente a él, vestía una camiseta raída que dejaba ver trozos de piel pálida y mugrienta, y unos pantalones, rotos en las rodillas y deshilachados, sucios de sustancias innombrables, llevaba sandalias que dejaban al descubierto unos dedos totalmente negros, y greñas de pelo grasiento y pálido, se escapaban por debajo de un gorro de lana lleno de agujeros, se rascaba un brazo, de piel seca y grisácea de inmundicia, las uñas de las manos estaban mordidas, con heridas alrededor y negras, en la parte anterior al codo del brazo izquierdo, eran claramente visibles pinchazos recientes y un gran cardenal lo cubría todo.

Fue subiendo la mirada por aquel lamentable personaje hasta la cara, los labios cuarteados, la barba descuidada, la piel sucia, la nariz manchada de sangre seca, la cara le resultaba vagamente familiar, alguien que conocía se escondía tras esos rasgos demacrados y mugrientos, pero no lo reconoció hasta que no lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos inyectados en sangre, con las pupilas muy dilatadas, con los iris, grises, como el acero, su corazón dio un vuelco, no podía ser…

- ¿Malfoy?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, deseando equivocarse, no podía creer que su odiado enemigo, el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy hubiera acabado así.

- ¿Qué dices?- se apretó más contra el contenedor, con visible miedo, mirando hacia la calle, dispuesto a echar a correr- Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa gente, nada, no se  por qué lo dices. ¿Tienes algo de dinero, amigo?- preguntó ausente mientras se acercaba a Harry y tocaba con añoranza la chaqueta tweed que llevaba.

- No, lo siento, no llevo nada suelto- la reacción del chico lo había sorprendido, si no era él, temía que se le relacionara con ellos, y entonces recordó que Draco Malfoy había estado en busca y captura por haber sido partidario de Voldemort, pero el caso estaba cerrado hacía años- ¿Draco?

El nombre si que provocó una respuesta en su compañero, que levantó la mirada, y lo escrutó con sus ojos acuosos y un poco ausentes.

- ¿De qué me conoces?- lo miró a los ojos, y un brillo extraño, le indicó a Harry que lo había reconocido. Alargó una mano inmunda y le apartó el pelo de la frente, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo- Harry Potter- murmuró al tiempo que se le acercaba más y trazaba con el dedo el rayo vestigio de la maldición de Voldemort- ¿Me das algo, viejo amigo?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?- se le estaba rompiendo el corazón, nunca se esperó encontrarse a Malfoy en ese estado, apenas lo reconocía, su voz sonaba pastosa y lejana. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Era un compañero y lo ayudaría.

- Es mi casa- señaló con un brazo el montón de cartones que había en el suelo. No podía dejarlo así, sabía que era una locura, pero era incapaz de no hacer nada- ¿Me prestas dinero para que pueda comprar perico, amigo?-insistió el rubio.

- No, pero voy a invitarte a cenar- podía ver la sangre moverse dentro de las venas hinchadas de Malfoy, posiblemente llevaba días sin comer nada, su piel era sumamente delgada, estaba deshidratado, una sonrisa despistada se asomó en los labios estropeados, qué lástima, con la boca tan bonita que había tenido, pensó, y lo tomó de un brazo, llevándolo hacia una cafetería, que por suerte, a esa hora ya no había casi nadie y estaban acostumbrados a ver gente como Draco, se sentaron en una mesa alejada, y una camarera acudió a atenderlos.

- Pide lo que quieras, Draco- le instó Harry- Yo tomaré un café y un donuts.

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo que yo quiera?- preguntó apoyado en un brazo- Una hamburguesa, con patatas, muchas, y un batido de fresa, y un helado de chocolate, y un donuts.

- Y póngale una botella de agua, también- pidió Harry, mirando a Draco con lástima- ¿Cuántos días hace que no comes?

- No lo se, cuatro o cinco, o igual más- se le cerraban los ojos y le costaba esfuerzo hablar, iba hasta arriba de lo que fuera- oye, deja de moverte, que me mareas.

- No me estoy moviendo, Draco, una cosa, escúchame, no te duermas- se la estaba jugando con esto, pero no podía dejarlo tirado con el estómago lleno y marcharse a su casa caliente con la conciencia tranquila, puede que se arrepintiera, al fin y al cabo nunca habían sido amigos, pero ver como el rubio intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, abriéndolos mucho, para escucharlo, le conmovió- ¿quieres venir a mi casa a dormir, Draco? Puedes ducharte y te daré ropa, lo que necesites.

- ¿A tu casa? si, si quieres que vaya, iré, pero yo, no estoy bien, y…no- se le quebraba la voz, Harry alargó la mano y le tocó el brazo.

- Si quiero que vengas- la camarera los miró y dejó la comida en la mesa- Venga, come, que te hace falta.

Comenzó a comer con avidez, realmente tenía hambre, y sed, porque terminó la botella de agua de un litro de una vez, Harry pidió más mientras bebía su café y lo miraba comer. Cuando Draco terminó, aún no había acabado su donuts. Se chupó los dedos y miró al rubio, que estaba dormido sobre la mesa, se levantó y pasó un brazo bajo las axilas de Malfoy, el olor no era precisamente agradable, y frunció el ceño, reprimiendo una arcada, lo alzó y mientras Draco se apoyaba en su hombro, caminando torpemente, se acercó a la barra a pagar. Salió a la calle con aquel despojo que había sido su peor enemigo en el colegio, totalmente a su merced e indefenso y caminó penosamente, arrastrándolo.

Entró con dificultad en el patio de casa, y subió en el ascensor, aunque era el primero y Draco pesaba alarmantemente poco, le iba a resultar difícil subir por las escaleras con él a cuestas. Decidió sacar la varita, y con un _Alohomora_, abrió la puerta de su piso, y condujo al rubio dormido hasta el baño. Antes de acostarlo en algún sitio de su casa, le daría un baño. Lo sentó en el retrete, y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, mientras se llenaba la bañera, le quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, no llevaba ropa interior. Desvaneció la ropa, el hedor era insoportable. El gorro de lana también lo desvaneció. Desde luego, se estaba ganando el cielo con esto.

Cogió en brazos a la figura dormida y  lo metió en la bañera, el agua caliente lo despertó un poco, y se removió, pero en seguida volvió a caer en el sopor que le producía la cantidad de mierda que se había metido. Con paciencia y una esponja, y bastante gel, fue lavando todo el cuerpo del rubio, a mitad faena, tuvo que cambiar el agua, ya que se había vuelto negra y opaca. Cuando por fin el color de la piel volvía a ser sonrosado y no gris, pasó a afeitarlo y a lavarle la cabeza, tras enjuagarlo con agua tibia, lo envolvió en una toalla grande y suave y lo llevó al dormitorio, lo tumbó en la cama, y cogió del baño algodón, agua oxigenada y  povidona yodada, gasas y esparadrapo, tras secarlo, le curó las heridas de los pinchazos en los brazos, y las de los dedos.

Lo secó con delicadeza mientras no podía evitar que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, le dolía de verdad ver a Draco así, tan indefenso, tan enfermo, tan acabado. No era su amigo, pero tampoco le odiaba, y ahora, sentía compasión por él, y quería curarlo, sacarlo del pozo donde se había caído. Sacó unos boxers de la mesilla y se los puso, después lo cubrió con un pijama de rayas azules y blancas y le abrió la cama, lo metió entre las sábanas y lo arropó. Cuando limpió la bañera, pues en ella había quedado un cerco negro, se aflojó la corbata y se dejó caer en un sillón del salón, mientras una botella servía ella sola un vaso de whisky.

Bebió el fuerte licor sin apenas saborearlo, y se desnudó en el baño tras lavarse los dientes. Se acostó junto a Draco en la cama, y sin leer ni una línea del libro que tenía en la mesilla, apagó la luz y se durmió escuchando la respiración acompasada y profunda del rubio junto a él.


	2. Hibernando

**2- HIBERNANDO**

****

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó tarde, casi no le iba a dar tiempo a ir al Ministerio, ¿debía ir? Con Malfoy en casa, no estaba seguro, pero no podía fallar, hoy tenía una reunión demasiado importante para faltar, el rubio seguía durmiendo, posiblemente necesitara descansar mucho. Se levantó y mientras, con un brazo apoyado en la pared, orinaba, decidió encerrarlo, quería hablar con él cuando estuviese sereno, para ver que hacían, sabía que sería muy difícil, era Malfoy, y además no estaba bien, pero no podía seguir en ese estado. Se duchó y se vistió con un traje gris marengo de raya diplomática, desayunó un bol hasta arriba de cereales. Antes de irse, entró en la habitación, miró a Malfoy y le tapó bien.

Salió por la puerta y además de cerrarla con llave, le puso un hechizo que impedía abrirla con otro, cualquiera que fuese. Sólo Harry sería capaz de abrir la puerta. Tras comprobar que no lo veía nadie, se apareció en el Atrio. No tenía tiempo de ir andando. Estuvo todo el día pensando en lo que tenía en casa, esperaba que siguiera dormido. La reunión fue un desastre, no se pusieron de acuerdo en nada y decidieron posponerla para otro momento en el que los ánimos estuvieran más por la labor, dijo Fudge, mirándolo directamente a él.

Cuando acabo en el Ministerio, se fue directo al supermercado a comprar algo de comida: queso, verdura, fruta, zumos, leche, gel, que se le había terminado, y en la farmacia, gasas, esparadrapo, y aspirina, el dolor de cabeza era horrible. Llegó a casa y deshizo el hechizo que cerraba la puerta, dentro el silencio lo cubría todo, la casa estaba en penumbra, tal y como la había dejado por la mañana. Dejó la compra sobre el _office_, y se asomó a la habitación, la persiana estaba bajada, y el ambiente cargado, en la cama, Malfoy seguía profundamente dormido, se había vuelto a destapar, se acercó a cubrirlo con la manta, ya que iba a abrir las ventanas para sanear el aire, tenía bastante mejor cara, la cena abundante, la limpieza y el descanso le estaban haciendo bien, el peso de su estómago se aligeró un poco, y se dio cuenta de que durante todo el día, habías estado ahí. Que durmiera todo lo que quisiera. Cuando despertara ya hablaría con él. Caminó hasta la cocina y guardó la compra, mientras en un vaso se deshacían dos aspirinas efervescentes para mitigar la presión en sus sienes. Se bebió la solución de un trago, odiaba ese sabor sintético, prefería las pociones, pero era demasiado malo preparándolas, como para fiarse de si mismo. Confiaba en la ciencia farmacéutica _muggle_.

Entró en el baño y se desnudó, cambió los pantalones de tela del traje por unos más cómodos de algodón y una camiseta enorme ocupó el lugar de la almidonada camisa y la corbata, se quitó los zapatos de cordones y los calcetines. Le gustaba andar descalzo por casa, con lo que le había costado el parquet flotante y la calefacción bajo el suelo, ya podía gustarle. Se sirvió un vaso de zumo de pomelo y se sentó en su cómodo sofá, saboreó el líquido dulce en un principio y amargo al final de la lengua, le encantaba ese contraste. Iba a encender la televisión, cuando en la chimenea aparecieron unas llamas verdes y entre ellas, la pelirroja cabeza de Ron.

- ¡Ron!- se extrañó, dejó el vaso encima de una revista- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Hola Harry!, nada, que me ha dicho Hermione que hoy estabas muy raro en el trabajo, y quería saber si estabas bien- lo miraba con suspicacia.

- Si,  es solo que ayer dormí mal, y tuve pesadillas…-comenzó a mentir.

-¿Pesadillas? ¿Pero…sobre Quien-tú-sabes?- Ron se veía preocupado.

- Si, bueno, no, no exactamente. Solo estoy cansado, Ron en serio, no te preocupes.

- Vale, pues te dejo que descanses, y ya lo sabes, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llama, ¿vale? Estamos para eso, compañero- se despidió de él con una inclinación de cabeza y un guiño y desapareció con un "pufff". Suspiró aliviado, pero...¿qué les diría a sus amigos sobre la presencia de Malfoy en su casa? ¿Y en ese estado? Se lo callaría hasta que estuviera bien, y pudiera defenderse solo, probablemente, ahora lo obligarían a llevarlo a San Mungo, y reabrirían el caso, se esperaría, en pocos meses vencería la acusación, y entonces podría reaparecer. Pero tenía que admitir que no era normal, quizá fuera cierto lo que decía de él Hermione, que sentía que tenía la obligación de cuidar de todo el mundo. Pero lo veía tan indefenso, no quedaba nada del Draco Malfoy que intentaba amargarle la vida en el colegio, ni del joven arrogante y odioso que había sido. Sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que el hombre que había en su cama, no era el Draco Malfoy que creía conocer. Y quería ayudarlo, nadie se merecía terminar sus días enfermo y en la calle, viviendo en la indigencia, robando, y quien sabe que cosas más habría hecho para sobrevivir, más exactamente para poder conseguir una dosis más.

Cuando terminó el zumo, se preparó un sándwich para comer y vio un rato la televisión. Se quedó un poco traspuesto, y al despertarse, se asomó al cuarto, Malfoy seguía como un tronco, prácticamente no se había movido, ¿no estaría…? avanzó con cautela hacia la cama y le puso el índice bajo la mandíbula, el pulso latía, quizá más rápido de lo normal, pero latía. Con un suspiro de alivio cerró la ventana y salió de allí entornando la puerta. Estaba psíquicamente agotado. Le vendría bien una sesión exhaustiva en el gimnasio, así que tras ponerse el pantalón de chándal y las zapatillas, cogió su bolsa y salió de casa. Volvió a cerrar la puerta con el mismo hechizo y con las llaves, y fue hasta allí haciendo un poco de footing, para calentar.

Cuando entró todos lo saludaron, iba bastante, le gustaba hacer ejercicio, se sentía mejor. Primero se subió a una de las bicicletas estáticas, y hasta que el sudor no empapó toda su espalda no paró, le dolían los gemelos del esfuerzo, pero necesitaba sentirse cansado, aquella noche quería dormir a pierna suelta, mañana tendría mucho en que pensar, así que de ahí, buscó a su entrenador. Lo vio junto a las mancuernas, con otro chico al que no conocía, seguramente sería nuevo.

- ¡Potter!- lo saludó cuando lo vio acercarse, era un tipo enorme, a lo Hulk Hogan, con una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba a la vista su hercúleo cuerpo. Era un poco animal, pero le caía bien. Todo un profesional- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

- Quiero que me revientes Matt, hoy necesito no saber ni como llego a casa.

- ¡No me tientes, chaval!- lo miró con ojo crítico- Ya has pasado por las bicis, por lo que puedo ver. Empieza por la máquina de tríceps, y sigue el circuito de siempre, pero en lugar de cien, hazte doscientos, y acabas con trescientos abdominales simples, cien oblicuos, cien de cada, no cincuenta y cincuenta. Y luego te estiras con la tabla que te di, una horita de sauna, y a casa. ¿Crees que podrás aguantarlo?

- No se, supongo, pásate de vez en cuando a ver si sigo vivo, ¿vale?

Después de dos horas sin parar, estaba muerto, envuelto en sudor, su piel estaba resbaladiza, con todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos, mañana tendría unas agujetas terribles, pero le daba exactamente igual, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo. Estiró con la tabla de Matt, y se metió en la sauna, estaba más vacia que de costumbre, también es cierto que era mucho más tarde, saludó a algunos compañeros y bebió un largo trago de su botella de agua.

Cuando acabó la hora se metió bajo la ducha de agua fría, y se hubiera quedado dormido debajo del chorro si no hubiera sido porque se le agotó la ficha y se cortó el agua. Se puso los pantalones limpios que siempre llevaba en la bolsa y la chaqueta que cerró hasta arriba, guardó las cosas, el gel y el desodorante de la bolsa los metió en su taquilla y tras despedirse, se fue a casa, caminando con paso lento, disfrutando del dolor sano de los músculos trabajados.

La casa continuaba en silencio y a oscuras, comprobó que Malfoy seguía dormido, tenía la boca un poco abierta sobre la almohada, y el pelo largo desparramado alrededor de la cabeza, no sabía si se habría despertado, pero nada daba señal de ello. Cerró con sigilo la puerta y fue hasta su bonita y lujosa cocina, se hizo un hervido y un filete de lenguado a la plancha para cenar. Se sentía bien, estaba agotado, le dolían hasta las pestañas, se había pegado la paliza del siglo en el gimnasio, y se encontraba genial, super sexy, con sus músculos marcados y fuertes, su vientre hiper plano, su trasero maravillosamente firme. No entendía por qué ligaba tan poco, quizá fuera porque odiaba enrollarse solo para sexo, quería una relación romántica, con alguien con quien encajara, con quien pudiera hablar y compartir su vida, pero no podía, todas las relaciones le acababan saliendo mal, siempre se implicaba más y terminaba por sentirse decepcionado. Ojalá hubiera sido capaz de encontrar a alguien.

Pensó en el hombre que llevaba casi veinticuatro horas durmiendo en su cama, los dos, estaban solos, sin familia, sin pareja, pero se habían refugiado en cosas distintas, él en el trabajo, en el ejercicio físico, en sus amigos, y el otro había encontrado consuelo en las drogas, una evasión, que lo estaba destrozando, a ojos vista. No podía dejarlo así, le ayudaría a salir de todo aquello, a volver a ser quien fue, al menos físicamente. Se lavó los dientes y se metió en la cama, odiaba acostarse en una cama que había estado todo el día deshecha, pero…no tenía más remedio.

La luz de la mesilla estaba encendida, el libro lo miraba con pena, hacía días que llegaba a casa tan cansado que ni lo abría. Pobrecito, con lo que lo divertía, así que lo cogió y comenzó a leer por donde se había quedado: "- Ay, temo que no podamos quedarnos aquí-dijo Aragorn…". Los ojos se le cerraban de sueño, estaba muy interesante la historia, pero de verdad que no podía más. Colocó el punto de libro en la página y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesilla de noche, apagó la luz y se acomodó en la almohada, el calor del rubio era agradable, hacía demasiado tiempo que no compartía cama con nadie. Sin poder evitarlo, lo miró y acarició suavemente su mejilla, en un arrebato de ternura. Se le veía tan indefenso, tan enfermo. Se durmió en el momento en el que la mano de Malfoy se movía para depositarse encima de su pecho.

La mañana lo descubrió con un cuerpo delgado acurrucado junto a él. Era temprano, hoy si podía tomarse su tiempo para ir al trabajo, así que con mucho cuidado, se apartó del rubio, que se removió un poco y gruñó al notar como el confortable y cálido cuerpo se alejaba de él, pero continuó dormido. Le acomodó las sábanas y entró en el baño, no se había equivocado, las agujetas lo martirizarían todo el día, le encantaba, se lavó la cara y se dio una ducha de agua caliente. Desayunó cereales, fruta, un croissant que se encontró y calentó en el microondas, una buena taza de café, y un poco de queso, estaba hambriento. Se vistió con otro de sus estirados e incómodos trajes y tras peinarse con gomina, escribió una nota por si Malfoy despertaba mientras él estaba fuera:

"_Draco: estoy en el trabajo, volveré sobre las dos, puedes comer lo que quieras, y ducharte, estás en tu casa, ¿vale? Pero no puedes salir. Quiero hablar contigo. Nos vemos luego: Harry"._

Si, así no estaba mal, la dejó junto su cabeza y lo arropó, retirándole el pelo de la cara, observó las facciones relajadas de Malfoy, no había nada de ese aire perdido que había visto la otra noche, ni nada de la mueca de arrogancia y desprecio que siempre había asociado con él. Cogiendo un plátano para almorzar, salió de casa y realizó el hechizo pertinente después de cerrar con llave y se apareció en el Atrio, le dolía demasiado el cuerpo como para caminar.

El día volvió a ser una sucesión de momentos incómodos, estaba totalmente ausente, casi más preocupado que la jornada anterior, ya que esperaba encontrarse con un Malfoy despierto y furioso por verse encerrado, con el que tenía que hablar. Hermione lo abordó cuando iba a salir hacia casa, e insistió en acompañarlo, pero alegando lo cansado que se sentía por el ejercicio que había hecho, se deshizo de ella de forma un poco quizá demasiado brusca, cuando su amiga se encaminó hacia una de las chimeneas para irse a casa, se sintió mal, nunca había tratado así a Hermione, y no se lo merecía, solo estaba preocupada por él. Cuando pudiera, se disculparía con ella, se prometió mientras caminaba hacia casa, pensando en como abordaría a Malfoy si ya se había despertado.

Cuando entró por la puerta, comprobó que todo seguía igual, Malfoy durmiendo, y la nota donde la había dejado, la cogió y la tiró a la basura, se sirvió un vaso de zumo y entró en el baño, se cambió de ropa y se acercó a la cama, con mucho cuidado, retiró la gasa del brazo del rubio, el cardenal seguía teniendo un color horrible, aunque ya no estaba tan oscuro, y los pinchazos comenzaban a cerrarse, volvió al baño y cogió una toalla y el agua oxigenada, la povidona yodada, el algodón, las gasas y el esparadrapo, puso el brazo encima de la toalla, y limpió con una gasa empapada en agua oxigenada toda la zona herida, pudo ver como se formaban burbujas de oxígeno alrededor de alguno de los múltiples agujeros del brazo de Malfoy, que gimió ligeramente, había infección, así que aplicó a chorro el agua, y cuando paró la ebullición, empapó un algodón en la povidona y cubrió toda la zona del líquido amarillento, lo tapó con una gasa y lo selló con esparadrapo. Llevó la toalla manchada a la cesta de la ropa sucia del baño. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y volvió al salón a tumbarse en el sofá para pensar.

¿Qué le había pasado a Malfoy para terminar así? ¿Por qué negaba ser un Malfoy? Es más, ¿por qué sentía terror al oír hablar de ellos? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a tomar drogas? ¿Por qué? Tenía tantas preguntas, y no solo sobre Malfoy, sino sobre si mismo, ¿qué le había llevado a acercarse aquella noche por aquella calle? ¿Y a socorrer al chico?, y cuando supo quien era, ¿por qué reaccionó así? Y no solo lo invitó a cenar, sino que se lo metió en casa, ¿qué se le había pasado por la cabeza? Ni si quiera era su amigo, es más, le caía mal, nunca se preocupó por él mientras estuvo desaparecido, y si hubieran encontrado su cuerpo sin vida, le hubiera dado exactamente igual, no se habría alegrado, desde luego, pero tampoco le dolería, no sería una pérdida para él, entonces, ¿por qué al verlo así, había sentido el impulso de ayudarlo? ¿sólo por lástima? Había algo más, sabía que había algo más, pero no podía decir qué, no era preocupación, no era cariño, entonces, ¿qué era?.

Un ruido en la habitación lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Se levantó de un salto del sofá y caminó hacia allí a grandes zancadas, abrió la puerta y en la cama, sentado, estaba Malfoy, con los ojos hinchados de dormir, frotándoselos con los nudillos, ya se había despertado. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta se giró a mirarlo, y lo observó con curiosidad. Había llegado la hora de la verdad


	3. Dificil despertar

**3- UN DIFICIL DESPERTAR**

****

Se quedó parado en la puerta de la habitación, apoyado en el quicio, los nervios a flor de piel, ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Malfoy a haber sido recogido de las calles por él? El chico incorporado en la cama lo miraba entre sorprendido y avergonzado.

- Buenos días- saludó Harry más borde de que pretendía, pero realmente le ponía nervioso que hubiese estado dormido tanto tiempo, se había preocupado mucho.

- B…- tosió un poco- días. Hmmm- se rascó la barbilla- te…parecerá una…pregunta…tonta- estaba mucho más lúcido que cuando lo encontró, pero aún así, pronunciaba con dificultad, como si tuviese la lengua hinchada- pero… ¿cómo…he llegado hasta- volvió a toser- hasta aquí?

- ¿No te acuerdas?- Malfoy negó con pesadez- Viniste conmigo hace dos noches, has estado durmiendo desde entonces- era verdaderamente patético sentado en su cama, tan desoladoramente delgado, la piel pálida estirada sobre los huesos, tanto que parecía que iba a rasgarse.

-¡Oh!- se cogió la cabeza con las manos, masajeándose las sienes, como intentando aliviar una jaqueca- Yo…lo siento mucho, me…me…me quedé sopa, ¿verdad?- lo miraba con lástima, a la vez que lo evaluaba- No estuve a la altura, ¿no?- ¿altura? ¿De qué cojones estaba hablando?- Iba muy ciego. Vaya, para uno guapo que se acerca- ¿Uno guapo que se acerca? Cada vez entendía menos cosas, pero una horrenda y nauseabunda sospecha estaba creciendo en su estómago- Pero… ¿me vas a pagar? Aunque…, no se…, solo sea la mitad, tío- su asquerosa sospecha continuaba aumentando de tamaño, solo le quedaba rezar para que no se confirmara- Dime que me vas pagar.

- ¿Pagarte? ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando sinceramente que no se estuviese refiriendo a lo que creía. Tan bajo no, por favor, que no hubiera caído tan bajo.

- Tú me contrataste, ¿no?- lo miró examinándolo, más atentamente- no me acuerdo de mucho, pero…el caso…tu cara me suena, tío- no recordaba nada, ni la pelea, ni su conversación, ni…nada.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- A ver…- miró hacia el techo, intentando recordar- Lo tengo todo un poco…borroso, la verdad. Su…supongo que pillé algo de crack, y me lo metí, claro- rió un poco- Ahhhh, ya me acuerdo, el mejor viaje de mi vida…maravilloso, hermano. Y…y…luego, saldría a…a conseguir un poco más de dinero. Creo- le costaba bastante esfuerzo construir frases largas. Y desde luego, no quería saber cómo pretendía conseguir el dinero, aunque su inmunda sospecha se estaba, desgraciadamente, confirmando- Dime lo que quieres…y te…te lo hago. Y me pagas, aun…aunque sea poco- ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!, era eso, seguro que era eso- Lo que quieras, en serio, te…te la…como, o me das tú, o…o al revés si te gusta más- casi suplicó, ¡joder!, si que era eso- pero…págame, tío, necesito la guita- ahora si suplicaba- por favor- algo se rompió dentro de Harry.

- No quiero que me hagas nada- no podía creérselo, ¡Malfoy se prostituía! Un drogadicto lo podía llegar a imaginar, pero un ¿prostituto?, jamás. Se había confundido, ese que estaba frente a él no era Draco Malfoy, no podía ser el arrogante niño pijo que había ido con él al colegio, simplemente, no podía ser- ¿Para que necesitas el dinero?- Malfoy lo miró desde la cama, con una cínica sonrisa de medio lado, ahora si estaba seguro de quien era.

- ¿Para qué necesito el dinero?- rió con amargura- ¡Será cachondo el pavo!, ¿Tú me has mirao bien, tío? Soy un puto yonki, ¿para que coño crees que necesito el dinero?

- Draco…

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- se asustó- ¿quién te lo ha dicho?- se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mi?- estaba en parte decepcionado, esperaba que si se acordase de él. De pronto, Malfoy abrió los ojos con una mezcla de incredulidad y terror.

- Pp…p…o…tter- balbució en voz apenas audible- ¡Potter!- gimió mientras su rostro se crispaba de ira y vergüenza- ¡Maldito Potter!- Harry lo miró con lástima, comprendía su situación, solo, con una persona a la que odias, y no recuerdas como has llegado hasta allí- ¿Para que cojones me has traído? Te doy pena, ¿verdad?- escupió- ¡No, lo que pasa es que te apetecía restregarme por la cara tu maravillosa vida, ¿no Potter?!- le gritó con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro- ¡Me voy!, y nunca he estado aquí, ni nos hemos visto ni existo para ti ¿te enteras'- le espetó más calmado, pero con todo el desprecio que se podía poner en una frase- Dame mi ropa, y me iré.

- No puedo- estaba totalmente desconcertado, en el fondo se esperaba un "gracias por preocuparte por mi". ¡Iluso! No era más que Malfoy.

- ¡¿ Qué pasa, Potter?! ¿Te gusta?- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- ¡No! Ya lo tengo, se la has regalado a tu mascota Weasel.

- La desvanecí- contestó bajando la mirada, aún en clara inferioridad de condiciones, Malfoy conseguía intimidarlo, no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- Estaba muy cabreado y nervioso.

- La desvanecí- lo miró a la cara, que se contraía de rabia, y un poco de ¿desesperación?

- ¡MIERDA! Potter, siempre la cagas, siempre. Joder Potter, ¿la desvaneciste? ¿En serio?

- ¿Qué quieres? Olía mal- le contestó, se estaba calentando, no podía consentir que Malfoy le hablara así, por muy colgado que estuviese, por más pena que le diese.

- ¡Normal! ¡Imbécil! Vivo en la puta calle, ¡subnormal! ¿Sabes lo que llevaba encima, gilipollas? No, ni se te ocurrió mirar, ¿verdad? ¡MÁS DE 500 € A LA PUTA MIERDA!-caminaba a grandes zancadas cogiéndose la cabeza, cuando lo miró- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¿Eh? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto me costó conseguirlo? ¿De a cuantos tipos asquerosos les tuve que comer la polla para poder comprar la heroína que llevaba?- lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta- Dame algo de ropa, y déjame salir- le temblaba la barbilla de la rabia, en sus sienes, una vena hinchada palpitaba furiosamente.

- No voy a dejar que te vayas- no se iba a quedar sin saber cómo había acabado así- no sin hablar contigo.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Contigo?- le escupió en la cara, Harry se la secó con la mano- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? Te odio Potter, déjame salir- insistió. Con su superioridad física, Harry cubrió la puerta, impidiéndole el paso- Déjame salir- su voz sonaba peligrosamente calmada.

- No- le costaba mucho esfuerzo no ceder, en el fondo se sentía tentado de volver a su vida normal, pero sabía que ahora ya no podía, había sido una estupidez sin vuelta atrás, si sabía que Malfoy estaba por ahí tirado, nunca más podría dormir tranquilo. El rubio se pasó las manos por el pelo, lo miró y volvió a insistir.

- Dé-ja-me-sa-lir- daba golpecitos rápidos con el pie izquierdo en el suelo, la frente cubierta de sudor, los ojos los seguía teniendo irritados, fijos en los verdes de Harry y se mordió el labio reseco.

- Te he dicho que no- se sentía como un padre reprendiendo a su hijo, le dolía verlo así, y le era mucho más fácil apartarse de la puerta y dejarlo marchar, pero sabía que era necesario, que era por su bien- Sabes que no voy a dejarte salir- lo miró a los ojos.

- ¡Déjame salir!- estalló y comenzó a golpear a Harry en el pecho con los puños cerrados- ¡¡¡¡¡¡DÉJAME SALIR!!!!!

Lo agarró por las muñecas para que parara de pegarle. La rabieta infantil lo tenía totalmente descolocado, nunca hubiera esperado tal descontrol en Malfoy. Ríos de lágrimas se vertían de sus ojos grises y el delgado cuerpo se estremecía de forma violenta, lo miró a los ojos, que eran una húmeda súplica. Suplicaban que lo dejara marchar, en ellos brillaba la humillación y la vergüenza.

No podía soportar ver a su peor enemigo así, Draco Malfoy no podía estar indefenso, debía ser odioso, altivo, rico y fuerte, para poder seguir odiándolo en paz, pensaba mientras le frotaba los brazos para tranquilizarlo. El rubio permaneció estático ante la caricia, pero poco a poco, su sollozo fue remitiendo, y Harry limpió con el dorso de la mano las mejillas de Malfoy y le sonrió.

- ¿Ya? ¿Estás mejor?- asintió brevemente, totalmente avergonzado ahora- Puedes entrar al baño, si quieres- señaló la puerta entreabierta- te he dejado unos vaqueros y una camiseta- lo miró, de pie, en medio de la habitación, con el pijama que le estaba enorme, la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, todo le parecía muy artificial, quedaba como antinatural, así que salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta y se apoyó en ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había llevado a meterlo en casa? Era un mortífago, ¿o no? Nunca lo había visto en el campo de batalla, y aún tenía en su cabeza la declaración de Lucius Malfoy, "_Si lo ven, mátenlo, alguien como él no merece vivir, y menos, llamarse hijo mío" _¿Qué había querido decir? No creía que Malfoy fuese un mortífago, la razón siempre le decía que si, pero algo había que le impedía creerlo del todo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de saberlo.

Escuchó el agua de la ducha correr, y con un suspiro se acercó a la cocina. Prepararía algo de comer para ambos. Puso las manos sobre el _office_ y observó su piso, espacioso, bonito, en el mismo centro neurálgico de la ciudad, un barrio elegante, sus muebles de diseño, caros. Tan impersonal. Casi no tenía fotos. Por primera vez, en muchos años, se dio cuenta realmente de su soledad. Al intentar preparar algo para otra persona, fue consciente, por primera vez de que con 32 años, seguía estando solo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué podría apetecerle a Malfoy? Sopa. Si, él siempre se sentía mejor con un plato de sopa en el estómago. Calentó agua en un cazo y escogió un sobre al azar. Pollo y fideos. Total, sabían todos igual.

Llevaba media hora escuchando el agua correr cuando comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Apartó el cazo del fuego y corrió al baño. La puerta estaba cerrada, intentó abrirla, pero no podía, la empujó, llamó a Malfoy a gritos, pero nada.

- _Alohomora_- murmuró, para estos hechizos sencillos ya no necesitaba la varita, y la puerta, con un chasquido, se abrió, el vaho del agua caliente salió por el vano, y al despejarse, lo vio. Dentro de la bañera, con el pijama puesto. Sentado. Abrazado a sus rodillas. Bajo el chorro del agua ardiendo. Temblando. Cerró el grifo, pero Malfoy no cambió su postura y continuó mirando al infinito, a través de él, mientras le castañeaban los dientes.

- ¿¡Qué haces, imbécil!?- le gritó- ¿Pretendías quemarte, o ahogarte?- se arrodilló junto a él y lo sacudió con fuerza- ¡Draco!- por fin lo miró con extrañeza y dolor, de sus ojos comenzaron a manar de nuevo las lágrimas. El corazón de Harry se encogió- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó suavizando el tono de voz, y acariciando su espalda en lugar de zarandearlo.

- T…t…t..te…ten…tengo f…f…frío- tartamudeó y enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas sin dejar de temblar.

- Draco, vamos, sal de ahí, y cuando te vistas, y comas algo, estarás mejor- murmuró, intentando levantarlo, pero Malfoy no quería y lo miró a los ojos.

- Deja que me vaya- susurró- por favor.

- No voy a dejarte ir así, Draco- le retiró el pelo mojado de la cara- Quiero hablar contigo, saber que te ha pasado.

- ¿Por qué?- parecía más calmado, aunque seguía temblando, pero no rechazaba el brazo de Harry rodeando sus hombros, ni la mano que le secaba la cara, puede que agradecido, o más bien resignado.

- Porque quiero ayudarte.

- No puedes- giró la cara hacia la pared- nadie puede- gimió- Tengo frío.

Eso ya lo veremos, pensó Harry respirando hondo para tragarse las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos. Patético. No podía dejarlo así. Lo levantó por las axilas y le tendió una toalla, pero Malfoy no la cogió.

- Puedo hacerlo yo, si lo prefieres- comentó mordaz, casi sonrió cuando la temblorosa mano de Malfoy agarró la toalla- esperaré fuera- de nuevo, salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Se sentó junto a ella. Unos diez minutos se abrió y apareció un Malfoy tembloroso con unos vaqueros inmensos y un polo que le llegaba hasta más debajo de las caderas. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Te está un poco grande- y se lo redujo lo suficiente para que no se le cayeran- así estarás más cómodo- el rubio no dijo nada- toma, unas zapatillas- le tendió las suyas, que hacía siglos que no usaba. Caminaba a duras penas, tropezándose con el bajo de los pantalones, así que lo ayudó a llegar a la cocina. Lo sentó en un taburete y le puso el plato delante. Se sentó frente a él.

- Vamos, es de sobre, pero no está tan mal- le comentó- ¿Prefieres otra cosa?- Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y cogió la cuchara, pero el temblor de sus manos era tal que le era imposible sostenerla, así que la dejó caer y se sujetó la cabeza, con impotencia.

- Ttt…te…te…tengo…mmm…mu…mucho…ff…ffr…frío- tartamudeó de nuevo, Harry, apareció una manta, no se le ocurría nada más y lo envolvió con ella, pero seguía igual, los dientes le castañeaban, sus ojos eran vidriosos, incapaz de fijar la mirada, totalmente desorbitados. De pronto, un alarido desgarró su garganta y comenzó a convulsionarse. Harry estaba asustado, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Eso era un mono? Llevaba dos días sin meterse nada. No sabía como actuar, así que lo cogió, como pudo y lo arrastró hasta el salón, tumbándolo en el sofá. Malfoy gritaba y se sacudía, pegando patadas, intentaba sostenerlo, sin éxito.

Cayó al suelo retorciéndose, y al tocarlo, comprobó con alarma la baja temperatura de su piel. Ahora respiraba agitado, pero sin moverse, en el suelo. Poco a poco se colocó en posición fetal y dejó de gritar, para sollozar de cara al sofá, dándole la espalda a Harry, que incapaz de reaccionar, se dejó caer en el sillón que tenía tras él. No sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que parase, nunca había tenido experiencia con algo así. No se lo habían explicado en la escuela. Ni un hechizo serviría, quizá una poción, ¿pero cual? Se pasó las manos por el pelo ¿por qué nunca había atendido en Pociones?

Miró al chico en el suelo de su casa, que intentaba abrazarse a si mismo, y se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás, meciéndose grotescamente, sentado en un rincón. Negaba con la cabeza, y hablaba entre dientes, mirando al infinito, perdido en su propio e infame universo. La cara le brillaba de sudor, y grandes rodales se habían formado bajo sus axilas. Subió una mano hasta su boca, y comenzó a morder con desesperación lo que le quedaba de uñas.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? Quizá horas. ¿Cuánto quedaba? Era imposible decirlo. No sabía por qué, pero también el comenzó a llorar, la impotencia que sentía lo ahogaba. No podía hacer nada por Malfoy, solo esperar a que se le pasara, y cuando se le pasara, ¿qué? Se sentó junto a él en el suelo, al menos, le haría saber que estaba a su lado. Le quitó la mano de la boca.

- No te muerdas las uñas- le dijo, Malfoy lo miró.

- Déjame que me vaya, Potter, por favor- suplicó en un susurro, sin retirar la mano que Harry sostenía- Necesito meterme algo. No puedo soportarlo más.

- Por eso mismo, Draco, se que es duro…

- ¡No tienes ni puta idea! Lo…necesito, más que el aire para respirar. Sólo así estaré bien- suspiró, y apartó la mirada.

-No estás bien, y…yo…puedo ayudarte- soltó la mano de Malfoy y lo miró a los ojos, continuaba temblando, pero casi podría decir, que ahora era de rabia.

- ¡¿Tienes que intentar salvar a todo el puto mundo?!- le gritó- ¡Pues no puedes! Déjame que me vaya- repitió. Harry se levantó, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Puedes pedirlo cuanto quieras- le contestó, brusco, había metido el dedo en la llaga, en su llaga- No pienso dejarte salir- dio media vuelta y salió del salón, cerrando la puerta corredera con un manotazo. Se metió en la habitación y abrió la ventana. Se sentó en la cama, y comenzó a llorar. Oía los golpes en el salón, los gritos, los sollozos y lamentos, de vez en cuando, algo se estrellaba contra la pared. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Siempre intentaba salvar a todo el mundo? ¿Se sentía un héroe? ¿Intentaba reparar el error que había cometido con Sirius? A él no pudo salvarlo. Se levantó, enjugó sus lágrimas con la manga, de nuevo y empezó a hacer la cama.

Cuando los alaridos comenzaron a cortar el aire, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando contener la horrible migraña que comenzaba a invadirlo. Sabía que era mala idea, que solo aumentaría su dolor de cabeza, pero no podía seguir escuchando esos gritos, le destrozaban la razón. Corrió al estéreo y pulsó el "play" a la vez que subía el volumen al máximo. Palmadas y golpes resonaron por la habitación. We will rock you. Maravilloso y grandioso Freddy Mercury. Realmente eran potentes los altavoces. Ahogaban por completo los ruidos del salón. Hizo la cama al estilo _muggle_ mientras tarareaba la canción. Nunca recordaba que aquello podía hacerlo con un chasquido de los dedos y una palabra.

Tenía calor, se quitó la sudadera. Recogió el pijama que había usado Malfoy, lo dobló y puso bajo la almohada. La canción terminó. Apagó el equipo de música. Los alaridos habían dejado de escucharse en el salón. Volvió hasta allí, abrió la puerta despacio. Estaba muy preocupado, y dolido, le había hecho daño el comentario de Malfoy, casi dieciséis años después de aquello, aún seguía sintiendo que era culpa suya, es más sabía que había sido culpa suya, por haber intentado salvarlo, Sirius estaba muerto. Por su maldita culpa.

El salón parecía un campo de batalla, su bonito juego de vasos de whisky, la escultura que le regaló Hermione, un jarrón con flores, y varias cosas más, estaban hechas añicos en el suelo. Las paredes estaban manchadas por el caro alcohol de sus botellas, y no quedaba ninguno de sus ceniceros sano. Sus trofeos de Quidditch estaban por el suelo. Buscó a Malfoy con la mirada. Encogido en el rincón de antes, sollozaba en silencio, las manos le sangraban, llenas de cortes. Avanzó hasta él, y se agachó a su lado, en un impulso, lo abrazó y comenzó a mecerlo.

- Draco- llamó con delicadeza- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, susurró, las manos del rubio se aferraban a su torso- Ahora te curaré las ma…¡¡¡AAAHHHGGGG!!!- gritó, algo afilado se hundió en su carne, trazando la línea de las costillas hacia el abdomen, la sangre resbalaba cálida y viscosa, la vista se nubló, la llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y lo sacudió una arcada. Se apartó bruscamente. Malfoy sostenía en su mano derecha un cristal roto manchado de su sangre. Una sonrisa amenazadora se intuía en su rostro, mientras se ponía de pie.


	4. Tocata y Fuga

**4: TOCATA Y FUGA**

****

Lo veía avanzar hacia él, con el afilado cristal chorreando sangre. Su propia sangre. La misma que manaba del profundo corte en sus costillas. No le dolía, ahora ya no. Sabía frente a quién estaba y temía por su vida. Su mente había desviado el dolor punzante de su herida a la máxima concentración para salvarse. Sobrevivir. Se replegó contra la pared mientras el rubio avanzaba, podía escuchar su respiración agitada. Malfoy acercó su cara, en su rostro, notaba el aliento caliente y húmedo de este. Apestaba a alcohol. Levantó la mano que sostenía el vidrio roto, presionó con la punta en el nacimiento de su pelo, hasta que sangró, una gota granate, espesa, viscosa y cálida, resbaló por dentro de sus gafas, empapando sus pestañas, metiéndose en su ojo, volviendo por unos momentos su visión de color carmín. Mezclada con las lágrimas, continuó su grotesco peregrinaje mejilla abajo, hasta la comisura de sus labios. Sacó la lengua y lamió el líquido salado y metálico. Sangre y lágrimas. Algo que nunca hubiera pensado derramar por Malfoy.

El filo del cristal se clavó en su rostro. Su respiración se volvió más agitada, apenas era consciente de nada, sólo del cristal cortando su piel, los músculos de su cara. Del dolor, que se le clavaba en el cuerpo, como miles de agujas. De la sonrisa sádica, cruel, del hombre frente a él. Había imaginado muchas escenas que podían ocurrir con el hombre que había acogido. Pero ninguna se parecía a esta. No esperaba que se diera la vuelta a la tortilla. El cristal había descendido por su mandíbula, y ahora, pinchaba la piel encima de su yugular. Cualquier duda que hubiese podido tener se disipó, Draco Malfoy no era una buena persona, mortífago o no, no era alguien bueno.

- ¿Asustado…Potter?- le preguntó con voz susurrante, muy distinta a la trémula, y desesperada voz de hacía diez minutos. No podía contestar. Si, estaba asustado, mucho. Su respiración se había vuelto más agitada, apenas notaba el aire entrar a sus pulmones, y el que llegaba era caliente, pesado, metálico, como un aire ya respirado más veces. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño en las costillas, notaba clavarse más y más el cristal con cada latido. Tenía el estómago revuelto. No estaba asustado, aterrorizado, era una palabra mucho más adecuada- Ahora es cuando dices "más quisieras", vaya, vaya, Potter, me decepcionas. No has hecho lo que esperaba de ti. ¿Te ha fallado tu truquito de hacerte el compasivo? ¿Has disfrutado estos días sintiéndote útil? ¿Eh? La única vez en tu vida, ¿a que si? He visto tu casa, Potter, no tienes familia, ni más amigos que la sangre sucia y Weasel, no has cambiado demasiado, ¿verdad? Sigues siendo el marginadito, el pobrecito- dijo con voz burlonamente lastimera- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando tus dos mejores amigos se casaron, y te dejaron fuera? ¿Solo? ¿Desgraciado? ¡Contéstame, Potter!

- N...nn…no- jadeó- mmm…me a…al…alegré por ellos- casi sollozaba, no quería llorar, se sentiría muy humillado, pero el dolor y el miedo lo cegaban.

-¡¡Mientes!!- su otra mano apretaba su brazo, los delgados dedos de Malfoy se le clavaban como garras de acero en la carne- Sentiste que tu vida ya no tenía sentido, que todo había terminado. Viste el futuro como un túnel vacío, sin salidas, sin expectativas. Solo te quedaba seguir hacia delante, sin poder pararte- su voz era ligeramente ausente, pero no aflojaba la presión, ni del brazo, ni del cuello. Gotas de saliva salpicaban su cara- ¿A que si, Potter?

- Sss…sssi- gimió, sin atreverse a negar lo que decía, porque tenía una pequeña parte de razón. Malfoy sabía hurgar en sus heridas. Antes lo había hecho con Sirius, ahora con Ron y Hermione, que habían formado su propio equipo, dejándolo fuera de todo lo que conocía.

- ¡NO ME DES LA RAZ"N COMO A LOS LOCOS!- le gritó- ¿No querías hablar? Estamos hablando, ¿verdad? Ahora, contéstame. ¿Te sentiste mal? ¿Los odiaste? ¿Te morías de la rabia? ¿Te hubiera gustado matarlos?

- ¡No!- intentó gritar- Es…es verdad, me sss…sentí mal, ppp…ppero no tuve ga…ganas de mm…matarlos. Son mis…amigos- por primera vez, por extraño que parezca, estaba diciendo la verdad de lo que había sentido cuando Ron y Hermione le dijeron que estaban juntos, sintió que había perdido a sus amigos. Que su vida se quedaba vacía, que sin ellos estaría siempre solo. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que no sabía estar con nadie más. Siempre acababa comparando.

- ¿Ves, Potter? Tampoco era tan difícil, y ahora, otra preguntita, muy fácil de contestar, ya que solo tienes una respuesta posible ¿vas a decirle a alguien que he estado aquí?

- Podría hacerlo- se envalentonó- trabajo en el Ministerio, el departamento de Aurores está a mi cargo, de hecho, soy su director. Puedo hacer que te metan en Azkaban.

- No, no puedes, tú mismo te meterías en un lío, Potter, me has tenido aquí dos días, y no has dicho nada. Júrame que no vas a decir nada, y te soltaré- sonrió cínicamente- Palabrita de Malfoy.

- ¿Ahora ya no te da miedo ser un Malfoy?- Harry recuperaba poco a poco su valor- Porque la otra noche, casi te cagas encima cuando te llamé por tu apellido.

- No me jodas, Potter- escupió- No me busques, porque me acabarás encontrando, ¿te enteras? Y ahora, ¿vas a decirle algo a alguien?

- ¿Te crees que si mañana aparezco en el trabajo con estos cortes, no sospecharán nada? Vamos a ir a por ti- lo miró a los ojos, pero Malfoy lo cogió de la cara, estrujándole las mejillas contra los dientes.

- No te vas a jugar el puesto por mí, Potter- se estaba riendo de él, ¿Cómo había sido posible un cambio tan drástico? ¿Dónde estaba el chico desvalido por el que se había preocupado? ¿Al que casi había aceptado en su vida?

- Puedo meterte en la cárcel con sólo chasquear los dedos- estaba mucho más asustado de lo que aparentaba, su mente, ideal para mantener la calma en las crisis, le estaba funcionando de nuevo. Pensaba a toda velocidad, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, eso ya le había salvado la vida en otras ocasiones, y no iba a ser diferente. Tragó saliva, notaba el cristal hundiéndose en su carne con cada inspiración, con cada latido de su corazón, con cada movimiento. Cada vez más cerca de la vena- Estarán encantados de recibirte, llevan muchos años esperando tu llegada.

- No… me… provoques- susurró- ¿Sabes una cosa, Potter? No podrás chasquear los dedos, si no tienes dedos, ¿lo habías pensado? Lo dudo, estás demasiado metido en el mundo mágico, como para pensar en ello.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- por momentos temía estar soñando con una película de terror, nunca había estado tan asustado. Ni cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort, posiblemente porque se lo esperaba, esto no. No esperaba esto. Todo menos esto. ¿Quería irse? Que se fuera, ¡por favor!

- ¿Te vas asustando? Quizá no pueda hacer magia, pero no tengo tooodo el tiempo del mundo, y si tengo que destrozar cada milímetro de tu piel, con este cristal, hasta que me jures que no dirás nada, lo haré. Y yo no hago amenazas vanas.

- Está bien- cedió cuando el cristal descendió a lo largo de su vena cortando la piel del cuello- No diré nada. Te lo juro, pero suéltame- gimió, la sangre brotaba de su cuello, chorreando por el torso, manchando la cinturilla de sus pantalones, goteando sobre sus pies desnudos. Veía borroso, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Malfoy lo soltó, y cayó al suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Se puso la mano en el cuello, apretando la herida. Intentando detener la hemorragia. Ahora si le dolía. En cuanto se fuera, correría al hospital _muggle_ de la esquina. No podía ir hasta San Mungo, estaba demasiado lejos, y no se sentía con fuerzas de aparecerse, o viajar con Polvos Flu.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó el rubio mirándose la ropa manchada de la sangre de Harry, que empezaba a secarse- No puedo salir así- miró a Harry, sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas replegadas sobre el pecho- Dame algo de ropa.

- Coge lo que quieras, el armario está en la habitación- murmuró mientras su cuerpo recuperaba la consciencia sobre las heridas infligidas, la de las costillas, la de la cara, la del cuello. El dolor lo envolvía como el oleaje en una tormenta en alta mar. Le nublaba la vista, le impedía respirar. Malfoy desapareció por la puerta del salón. Al cabo de diez minutos, volvió a aparecer, con unos vaqueros negros, unas bonitas botas de piel, que le habían costado una fortuna, una camisa negra, y su cazadora de cuero negro, que se ponía para salir a conducir en la moto de Sirius - Por…favor, esa chaqueta…no. Esa…chaqueta…no…no- sollozó, ¿no tenía bastante? Lo había despojado de su orgullo, de toda su valentía, había sollozado a sus pies, lo había aterrorizado hasta el límite, ¿tenía que quitarle también la única cosa que lo unía a sus padres y a su padrino? Se la regaló Remus, que la había guardado durante años. Era una chaqueta que su padre le dio a Sirius las navidades antes de morir a manos de Voldemort.

- Trata de impedírmelo- lo miró con desprecio, asco. Y una ligera satisfacción. Realmente había disfrutado con lo que había hecho. ¡Maldito!- No puedo salir, ábreme la puerta- ordenó, su voz era firme, imposible rechistar, pero Harry no podía moverse, y menos alcanzar su varita para deshacer el hechizo de protección que había sobre la puerta. Negó con la cabeza.

- No…puedo- no se atrevía a mirarlo- tiene un…hechizo, ahora…no puedo…deshacerlo- ahogó un gemido. Se encontraba realmente mal- Por la ventana…de la cocina…puedes saltar, hay un…tejado, es fácil.

- Más te vale- caminó hacia la cocina, pero a mitad camino, lo escuchó volver sobre sus pasos- recuerda, nunca he estado aquí- volvió a oír los pasos por el pasillo, la ventana abrirse, y el salto. Se había marchado. Por fin. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Se la había jugado como a un niño de parvulario. Cayó en la trampa como un imbécil ¿Siempre tenía que caer en la trampa? ¿Siempre? ¿Por qué no aprendería nunca? Todo se fue oscureciendo, mientras un agradable cansancio lo cubría. No debía cerrar los ojos. Pero, se estaba tan bien. Cerró los párpados despacio, dejándose perder en la sensación de ingravidez que lo envolvía. Sumergiéndose en el mundo de las sombras.


	5. Otro morderá el polvo

**5: OTRO MORDERÁ EL POLVO**

****

Abrió los ojos con dolorosa lentitud. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba en el suelo, todo a su alrededor, al menos, todo aquello que podía ver estaba teñido de rojo oscuro. Manchado de sangre seca. Intentó incorporarse, pero una punzada de dolor en sus costillas le recordó lo que acababa de ocurrir, hacía solo unas horas. La mejilla se había pegado al suelo con la sangre derramada, y la herida se abrió por el esfuerzo. El entorno se volvió negro unos segundos. Sintió el contenido de su estómago revolverse, y ascender por su esófago. Abrió la boca y vomitó. Sin levantarse del suelo, donde estaba tirado. Como un muñeco de trapo.

Comenzó a llorar con desesperación e impotencia. Odiaba sentirse así. Vulnerable. Herido. Humillado. Sacó fuerzas de dónde no sabía que las tenía y se levantó del suelo, con un grito de dolor. Todo a su alrededor le devolvió cruel la mirada. Parecía que hubiese ocurrido un desastre nuclear. Sus cosas rotas, tiradas por el suelo. Todo manchado de sangre. Sintió deseos de limpiarlo en ese momento, asqueado como estaba de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero tenía que ir al hospital. Se calzó unas zapatillas viejas haciendo una mueca de dolor al inclinarse. Cogió una sudadera para cubrirse y salió de casa trastabillando, tropezando con sus propios pasos. Más débil de lo que nunca había estado. Nunca podría explicar cómo llegó al hospital _muggle_ que había a dos manzanas de su casa. Apenas llegó a la puerta cuando dos enfermeros lo cogieron en volandas y lo sentaron en una silla de ruedas.

No tuvo que decir nada. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca estaba tumbado en una camilla, con tres personas inclinadas sobre él, con cara preocupada. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía? No era muy consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Solo tenía clara una cosa. Malfoy le había agredido. Le había clavado un cristal en las costillas y otro en la cara y el cuello. Recordaba la imagen de Malfoy agazapado en el rincón de su salón, llorando, con las manos impregnadas de sangre, llenas de cortes. Sus sangres se habían mezclado. Era un drogadicto prostituto. Sus sangres se habían mezclado. Podía tener cualquier enfermedad. Sus sangres se habían mezclado. Incluso SIDA. Sus sangres se habían mezclado.

- Cu…- se atragantó con su saliva, tenía la boca pastosa del vómito- cuidado, ha…ha sido un…toxicómano- jadeó. Todo se nubló a su alrededor, y pudo escuchar como una mujer decía:

- Paciente de riesgo, extremen las precauciones- lo siguiente que recordaba era despertar en una cama en una habitación blanca. Con la cara tirante y ardiendo. El corte en las costillas le picaba. Desde su mano, un tubo transparente subía hacia un gotero colgado junto a la cama, que goteaba poco a poco dentro de su cuerpo. Lo veía todo borroso. Tenía un poco de angustia. Un médico entró y al verlo despierto, se asomó fuera de la habitación. Y volvió a entrar. Se sentó junto a él y le puso las gafas.

- Hola, soy el doctor Cussler, ¿cómo se llama?- le preguntó amablemente.

- Harry- balbució- Harry Potter.

- Muy bien Mr. Potter, ¿cómo se encuentra?

- Me duele un poco…- se señaló la cabeza, el médico miró unos papeles, y comprobó el gotero.

- Bien, Mr. Potter, es normal, ha sido usted agredido. ¿Recuerda algo de lo ocurrido?- asintió con la cabeza, era incapaz de olvidarlo. Siempre, por más tiempo que pasara, tendría esos ojos grises de sádico clavados en el cerebro. Ojalá pudiera olvidarse de todo- ¿Podría relatármelo? Es importante.

- Fue en la calle…volvía a casa del gimnasio- mintió, no le apetecía comentar con nadie la estupidez que había cometido- y…me abordó un tipo…me pidió algo de dinero. No…no llevaba nada, y…y…me empujó contra la pared. Luego me quitó la cazadora, y la sudadera, y me rajó las costillas con el cristal…- el hombre de pelo cano, con las gafas en la punta de la nariz tomaba anotaciones en un papel. Aunque en parte no era cierto, quería contarlo todo, hacerlo realidad al ver la luz, no podía para de hablar- luego me amenazó…me amenazó…y con el cristal, cortó mi cara, hasta el cuello. Quería matarme. Y ahora seguro que estoy enfermo, porque él tenía sangre en las manos…

- Tranquilícese Mr. Potter, en breve tendremos los resultados de sus análisis. Una sola pregunta más, ¿conocía usted a su agresor?- ¿Lo conocía? Siempre pensó queso, luego, se lo encontró por la calle, y pensó que no, que nunca lo había conocido, que el Draco Malfoy que siempre había creído que era, jamás se hubiese metido en drogas, era demasiado bueno para ellas. Pero definitivamente, no, no lo conocía. Aunque no era una persona desconocida para él…

- No- murmuró mientras el médico se ponía en pie y salía del cuarto, dejándolo solo. Giró la cabeza, en la cama contigua, un joven con la cabeza vendada y hacia atrás, se mantenía con la respiración asistida. Una mujer junto a la ventana, lloraba en silencio. Quiso decirle algo que pudiese consolarla. Que su hijo se pondría bien. Pero no podía. Su propio dolor le quemaba en el pecho, ¿cómo él, Harry Potter, el salvador de todo el puto mundo mágico, no había sido capaz de defenderse de un enfermo? ¿Tan indefenso estaba al bajar la guardia? Por suerte, jamás volvería a ver a Draco Malfoy. Por él, que se muriese de una sobredosis. De la forma más lenta posible, con el máximo dolor que se pudiese. Y que fuese consciente de ello.

Inmediatamente se sintió culpable de esos deseos, nunca había sido una persona vengativa. No le deseaba el mal a nadie. Eso era lo que lo diferenciaba de Malfoy, lo que había marcado la diferencia de su propio poder y el de Voldemort, él jamás le haría daño a nadie si no fuese en defensa propia. Jamás. Quizá se durmió, porque lo siguiente que recordaba era la cara del médico inclinada sobre él. No tenía nada. No tenía anticuerpos de SIDA. Debía volver en tres meses, pero de momento no tenía nada. Su suspiro de alivio debió escucharse hasta en los confines del mundo.

Aquella misma tarde le dieron el alta. En la puerta del hospital, pidió un taxi. No se sentía con ánimos de andar. Se paró frente a la puerta de su casa. Ahora era el momento de enfrentarse con la realidad. De descubrir que todo había sido verdad, y de reparar cada uno de los daños. Abrió la puerta y un desagradable olor le recibió. Entre sangre, alcohol y vómito. Miseria. Olía a miseria. Caminó despacio entre los cristales rotos, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento de la mano en el aire. Se sentó en medio del empastre, con la varita entre las manos. Contemplando el desastre ene. Que se había convertido su preciosa casa. Muy despacio, desapareció el vómito. Después, las manchas de sangre, de alcohol de las paredes. Pero el olor nauseabundo seguía allí. Recordándole que no había sido lo suficientemente valiente, ni fuerte. Un simple enfermo había podido con él.

Recogió los pedazos de la escultura que Hermione le había regalado, y con lágrimas en los ojos murmuró _Reparo_. Las piezas se soldaron, eliminando una prueba más del horror vivido. Continuó así con todo lo que se había roto. Colocó trofeos, libros y objetos decorativos en su sitio. Fue a su habitación para descubrir con desesperación que toda su ropa estaba tirada por el suelo. Como un autómata recogió las prendas y las colgó con cuidado en el armario, tan pulcramente como estaban antes. Se sentía violado, ultrajado. Herido en su orgullo, en su amor propio. Consciente, de forma brutal que no era inmortal, que no era invencible. Se tumbó bocabajo en la cama. Metió las manos bajo la almohada y palpó el pijama que había utilizado Malfoy. Una arcada lo sacudió. Corrió al lavabo a vomitar. Inclinado sobre el retrete vació su cuerpo, con las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas. Se enjuagó la boca y la cara y volvió a la habitación. Cogió el pijama y lo colocó dentro de la bañera. Tocándolo, susurró con desprecio _Incendio_, y la prenda se pegó fuego entre sus dedos. Mantuvo el pijama encendido en las manos hasta que el dolor fue insoportable

Soltó la tela chamuscada y se quedó mirándola hasta que no fue más que un mísero montón de cenizas. Buscó en el armario del baño el tarro con Solución de Tentáculos de _Murtlap_, y llenando un cuenco, sumergió las manos en el líquido amarillento. Con un suspiro de alivio, permaneció sentado en el retrete hasta que poco a poco, las quemaduras se fueron apagando. Abrió el grifo y las cenizas se fueron por el desagüe. Ahora que ya no le dolían las manos, se las cubrió con un emplasto que guardaba en casa hecho por la Señora Pomfrey para quemaduras. También podía cubrir las heridas con algo que las cicatrizaría en una hora, y que en otra hora haría desaparecer el rastro. Pero no lo hizo, quería que se quedasen en su cara y su cuerpo, pera que cada vez que se mirase al espejo, recordara que no era invencible. Que podía morir.

De hecho, eso era lo que más le había afectado de la agresión. Se hubiese sentido igual, si no hubiese sido Malfoy el que le atacó. No sentía ningún rencor especial hacia Malfoy, era el simple odio que sintió en el colegio, redescubierto tras el enfrentamiento. Se había sentido invencible, tras acabar con Voldemort, pensaba que nada ni nadie podría con él, al menos, inconscientemente. Pero se había equivocado, su vida era tan frágil como la de cualquier otro ser humano. De nada le había servido su poderosa magia, ni su excelente forma física. El ataque por sorpresa lo había desarmado por completo. Nunca debía bajar la guardia. Jamás. No volvería a permitirlo. No podía permitírselo a si mismo. Escuchó que lo llamaban desde el salón.

La cabeza de Hermione estaba entre llamas verdes en la chimenea. Su rostro amable y un poco preocupado, se tornó horrorizado cuando vio el aspecto que tenía:

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó conmocionada- ¿Estás bien?

- Si- asintió Harry sentándose en el suelo frente a la chimenea- Me atacaron ayer por la noche. Cuando volvía del gimnasio.

- Voy hacia tu casa y me lo cuentas- la cabeza de la chica desapareció con un chasquido antes de que pudiese replicar. Inmediatamente después, llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Murmuró la contraseña y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una Hermione en ropa de estar por casa, que cerró de un portazo. Harry se levantó del suelo. No tenía ganas de hablar, pero a la vez necesitaba a un amigo cerca. La chica lo vio junto a la puerta y se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó nerviosa- Ay Harry, que susto me has dado, ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntamelo- demandó mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Harry se sentó junto a ella.

- Volvía hacia casa del gimnasio, y un drogadicto me pidió dinero para un pico. No llevaba nada, así que intenté irme, pero el tío me empujó contra la pared y me cortó con una botella rota, en la cara, el cuello y las costillas. Así que como estaba cerca de un hospital, fui hasta allí, y he salido hace unas tres horas. Fin de la historia- relató con rapidez, no podía decirle la verdad, Malfoy tenía razón, no iba a meterse en un lío para joderlo.

- ¿Y la varita?- lo miró exasperada- ¡Qué coño la varita! ¿No te defendiste? Harry, hace miles de años que no necesitas la varita prácticamente para nada. ¿No lo maldijiste?

- Me pilló por sorpresa- bajó la mirada. Hermione tenía razón, no valí para nada, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió nada en esos momentos? Podía haberlo matado con solo murmurar, ¿qué narices? Con solo pensarlo, podría haberlo dejado fuera de combate…pero no lo pensó- Lo siento- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le dolía bastante.

- Lo siento yo, Harry- su amiga se acercó a él y lo rodeó con un brazo, él apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hermione- Encima que te pasa esto, yo te echo la bronca. ¿Estás bien?

- Si, bueno, tengo que hacerme unos análisis dentro de tres meses, para ver si tengo anticuerpos del VIH, pero de momento, según los que me hicieron, no tenía nada- suspiró- La verdad, estoy un poco asustado, Herm.

- No te preocupes, ya verás como estás bien. Tranquilo- estuvieron hablando un rato más, y le prohibió ir al día siguiente al trabajo. Al final, tras dejarlo acostado, y cenado, se fue a su casa. Pasó mala noche. Apenas pudo dormir. Leyó bastante del libro que tenía abandonado, pero era incapaz de concentrarse. Casi había olvidado lo que era dormir solo, y aunque la compañía de Malfoy en la cama había sido bastante vegetativa y comatosa, al menos era una compañía. Y le daba angustia reconocerlo. Pero echaba de menos el cuerpo cálido del rubio a su lado.

No podía soportar vivir con el sentimiento contradictorio de echar de menos a alguien, al tiempo que lo odiaba, que lo despreciaba, que había demostrado que no era más que un trozo de carne con fecha de caducidad, y frágil. Una parte de si mismo estaba sumida en el rencor y el odio hacia Malfoy, nunca olvidaría lo que había pasado, pero a la otra parte le daba una profunda lástima el despojo lastimero en el que se había convertido, apenas una sombra de lo que fue. Un hombre que se había metido en un callejón sin salida, que no podía inspirar otra cosa que pena. Que se estaba suicidando cada día. Muriendo poco a poco. Pudriéndose en vida. Y aunque no había salido bien, no se arrepentía de haber intentado ayudarle. Nadie, ni siquiera alguien como Malfoy, se merecía una vida así.

Una noche, estaba sentado en el sofá viendo una película del Canal Satélite, cuando llamaron al timbre. Se sorprendió, eran casi las doce de la noche. ¿Quién sería? Caminó hasta la puerta. Cerrada con un hechizo, las llaves, la cadena y el pestillo, daba un ejemplo de la obsesión por la seguridad de Harry.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó con fuerza, antes de mirar por la mirilla.

- ¿Potter?- no, no podía ser, se acercó al cristal redondeado y miró- Se que estás en casa, Potter- si, si era. Malfoy estaba en el rellano, vestido con la misma ropa con la que se había marchado pero mucho más sucia, los pantalones estaban rotos, al igual que la camisa, solo la cazadora parecía estar intacta.


	6. Miseria

**6-MISERIA**

Andaba entre los bidones encendidos. Se arrebujó dentro de su cazadora nueva ¿De dónde la habría sacado? En el fondo de su mente las ideas estaban confusas. Se había despertado entrada la noche junto a un contenedor. No sabía como había llegado hasta allí. Recordaba vagamente haber saltado desde una ventana a la calle, pero antes de eso, todo estaba borroso. Daba igual. Estaba en la calle, y como de costumbre, no tenía nada.

Buscó con la mirada entre los grupos de gente que se calentaba cómo podía alrededor de los fuegos de fuerte olor a gasolina, aunque él no podía olerlo. No veía a ninguno de sus camellos. Necesitaba encontrar a alguno, con un poco de heroína, lo vería todo más claro. Empezaba a encontrarse ligeramente mal, ¿qué había sido de la droga que llevaba encima? Tropezó con una mujer tumbada en el suelo, que se quejó ligeramente para después seguir durmiendo. ¿Cuántas veces habían tropezado con él? Cuando dormías en el suelo, era bastante habitual. Vio a Travel, su camello más antiguo, repartiendo entre algunos de sus colegas. El hombre trajeado, con sombrero de ala estrecha, levantó la vista:

- Hombre, Blondie- sonrió de medio lado- mi cliente favorito. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Necesito algo de heroína- metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora, tocó algo que parecía una foto- Pero no tengo nada de dinero, tío.

- Entonces, puedes necesitar lo que quieras, Blondie, pero yo no puedo ayudarte- Draco avanzó hacia el tipo, y pasándose la mano por la nariz, se inclinó sobre él.

- Tío, fíame un pico- suplicó- nunca he dejao de pagarte, tío- se pasó las manos por el pelo, sorprendiéndose de lo limpio que estaba- es lo que necesito pa ponerme a tono y conseguir la guita…

- ¿Y qué has hecho con los 70 gramos que te pasé la semana pasada? ¿Ya te los han fundido?- preguntó extrañado, apartándose con una mueca de asco, ligeramente de él.

- Qué va, tío, me han robao- mintió, no sabía que había pasado exactamente con su heroína, pero no la llevaba encima

- Bueno, no voy a fiarte, Blondie, con la gente- lo miró arrugando la nariz- cómo tú, no se puede- se metió las manos en los bolsillos- pero tengo un amigo al que le encantarás. Nadie mueve la boca cómo tú- sonrió despectivo- te pagará bien.

- ¿Cuánto?- preguntó rascándose un brazo. La cabeza le dolía, y todo le daba vueltas. No era capaz casi de sostenerse de pié.

- 50 euros- sacó del bolsillo una placa de heroína. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron- tienes para 5 gramos.

- ¿Sólo?- no tenía ni para empezar, llevaba más de dos días sin meterse nada, era extraño que ni tuviese fiebre, ni sintiese dolores terribles. Aunque las punzadas que sentía en las piernas podían ser un comienzo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- lo miró con asco- Para que se la chupe un mierda cómo tú, ya paga bastante- se cruzó de brazos- ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

- ¿Dónde está?- ni se lo pensó, era poco, pero al menos era más de lo que tenía. No le llegaba para un bocadillo, ni siquiera para una cerveza, pero daba igual, si tenía la droga. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, si no se metía algo ya, sería incapaz de moverse- Pero dame algo, tío, o no podré hacerle nada.

- Una raya- ofreció tendiéndole una papelina de cocaína que cogió con rapidez- Ves a metértela- señaló un tugurio inmundo que les servía de refugio, o de cantina, si tenían dinero, y si no, siempre podían entrar a lavarse un poco, si tenían algún trabajo- te espero en diez minutos. Entró con la papelina fuertemente cogida con la mano dentro del bolsillo a los lavabos del local. No podía verse el color original de los azulejos, el suelo era pegajoso. Olía mal, pero el no podía notar el hedor, hacía años que sus sentidos estaban dormidos, solo atentos al cosquilleo de la droga. Era una suerte que tuviese una foto en el bolsillo, le serviría de base para la raya. La sacó del bolsillo, y la miró.

Casi se le paró el corazón. Era una foto mágica, hacía doce años que no veía nada mágico, cuando se quedó sin nada y todas las puertas se le cerraron. Observó bien la foto. Aquella gente le sonaba. Pero ahora no podía acordarse, con la raya dentro lo vería todo más claro. Vertió el polvo blanco encima de la foto, y con la papelina doblada formó la raya. Luego hizo un tubo con esta. No era muy duro, pero bueno, tenía experiencia. Apoyó la foto encima del mugriento lavabo, y con el tubo en la nariz se inclinó sobre ella. Con la otra mano se tapó el otro agujero y aspiró con fuerza. Inmediatamente, notó como la mucosa de su nariz absorbía el polvo, que llegaba directo a sus pulmones. Y de ahí a su sangre. Respiró hondo notando como poco a poco iba desapareciendo su dolor de cabeza, como el suelo se hacía más firme, cómo sus recuerdos se volvían más limpios, nítidos. Se chupó un dedo y lo pasó por la foto, para después metérselo en la boca, notando el sabor amargo de la cocaína en su lengua, no podía desperdiciar nada. Y volvió a mirar la foto.

Como un torrente, todo lo que había pasado antes de aparecer junto a aquel contenedor de basura llegó claro a su mente. La cara de un Potter adulto lo miraba desde la puerta y desde arriba, mientras él estaba tumbado, y limpio en una cama. La misma cara lo miraba con lástima y preocupación mientras comía una hamburguesa. La misma cara le ofrecía consuelo y lo abrazaba mientras él le pegaba golpes en el pecho. La misma cara lo secaba con una toalla. La misma cara lo sostenía, mientras se convulsionaba en un sofá. Miró de nuevo la foto. Un Harry Potter más joven lo miraba riéndose mientras el fallecido Sirius Back le hacía cosquillas. ¿Y el otro? ¿Quién era? ¡¡El Hombre Lobo!! ¿Cómo se llamaba? Lupin…o algo parecido. Potter lo había recogido en la calle. Su propia imagen amenazándolo con un cristal roto, llegó a su mente, se rió, aún estaba en forma. Ya recordaba que había pasado con la droga, y de donde había salido aquella ropa tan chula.

Salió del baño, Travel lo esperaba en su BMW en la puerta, montó en el asiento del copiloto, ni se molestó en ponerse el cinturón, una muerte en un accidente de coche sería mucho menos dolorosa que la muerte en vida que sufría. Travel no le dijo nada, diez minutos después, paró frente a un portal.

- Tercer piso, puerta seis. Se llama Joe. Cuando bajes, lo llamaré por teléfono, si has sido bueno, te daré los cinco gramos, si no, ya puedes correr- bajó del coche. La puerta estaba abierta, y una escalera estrecha mal iluminada le indicaba el camino a seguir. A trompicones, se le estaba pasando rápidamente el efecto de la raya, subió por ella, hasta el tercer piso. La puerta seis, había dicho Travel. Llamó al timbre. Un grave- Pasa, está abierto- le contestó. Empujó la puerta y entró. La casa no concordaba con el edificio, el papel de las paredes, era caro, feo, pero caro. Lámparas con pantalla estampada de leopardo, cortinajes de terciopelo, parecía un burdel decadente, como en el que había trabajado antes de no servir para nada.

- Joe- llamó trémulo, no porque estuviese nervioso, había hecho esto tantas veces que ya ni se acordaba. Pero la voz no le salía de otra forma.

- Estoy en el salón- llegó hasta allí. Un tipo grueso estaba sentado en un sofá de cebra fumándose un puro- Vaya, Travel no mentía, eres guapo- intentó sonreír, pero le dolían los labios, los tenía demasiado cortados- Bueno, ¿quieres una copa?

- Pues la verdad es que no me vendría mal- no era lo que necesitaba, pero un poco de alcohol siempre le ponía en pie, si no tenía otra cosa. Joe le sirvió una copa de whisky barato, y se sirvió otra él del bueno. La apuró de un sorbo. No había comido nada desde que llegó a casa de Potter, y de eso hacía casi cinco días, así que el alcohol fue directo a su sangre. Aspiró hondo- ¿Qué quiere que le haga?

- Chúpamela, guapo, quiero que te comas mi tiburón…- el hombre sonrió lascivo, debía tener sobre unos sesenta años. Draco se arrodilló a los pies del hombre y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón. Joe se repantigó en el sofá, y abrió las piernas. Debía hacer días que el tipo no se había lavado, porque el intenso olor a gambas podridas llegó incluso hasta las pituitarias adormecidas de Draco, haciéndole lagrimear los ojos. El tipo no llevaba calzoncillos. Cerró los ojos para no ver la prominente, peluda y grisácea de mierda, barriga del hombre.

- ¿Tiene un condón?- preguntó, en su situación, toda precaución era poca. No tenía nada, pero nunca se sabía, con la gente que se juntaba…

- No me las vas a chupar con condón, guapito, pierde la gracia.

- Bueno, pues cuando vaya a correrse, avíseme- rogó.

- De acuerdo, pequeño, ahora venga, chúpala. Que te está esperando impaciente- el pene fláccido del hombre no parecía tener la misma opinión, pero obediente, y la verdad, sin fuerzas para discutir, u oponerse, Draco acarició el miembro, excitándolo, cuando estaba ligeramente erecto, aunque no del todo, se lo metió en la boca, dando gracias por sus papilas gustativas en estado vegetativo. El pellejo inerte pareció cobrar vida mientras se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás. Lo notaba palpitante dentro de su boca. El hombre le cogía el pelo con las manos, tirando y gimiendo. Sin previo aviso, un chorro de semen le golpeó en el fondo de la garganta.

Se apartó del hombre, y doblado por una arcada vomitó sobre la alfombra. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Tosió, intentando quitarse la angustia de encima.

- Yonki de mierda…- escuchó murmurar al hombre- Si quieres que te pague, harás lo que yo te diga, si no, llamaré a Travel- su tono de voz no admitía réplica, así que mareado, se puso de pié, y se bajó los pantalones. Se arrodilló en el suelo, y poniéndose a cuatro patas, se ofreció al hombre, con una mueca de asco- acércate más- obedeció en silencio- quítate toda la ropa- se desnudó por completo- Bésame- cerrando los ojos se inclinó sobre el viejo verde para besarlo en los labios, pero el tipo abrió la boca, y lo hizo besarlo como si se tratase de un amante. Le metió la lengua hasta la campanilla, mientras lo acariciaba, lo sentó en su regazo- Acaríciame mientras me quitas la ropa- con cuidado, o más bien asco, Draco desabrochó la camisa llena de lamparones del hombre, que no le permitía apartarse de su boca. La deslizó por los hombros, y acarició el voluminoso abdomen de Joe, sintiendo como aquello excitaba al viejo, sintiendo su polla dura contra su trasero-Ahora, métetela por el culo…. Y no me vengas con las gilipolleces del condón, pequeño- con un movimiento experto, Draco se sentó encima del pene erecto, y sujetándolo con las manos se deslizó por él, mientas las manos de dedos rechonchos lo cogían por las caderas- Muévete.

Draco se movió, arriba y abajo, mientras veía el rostro abotargado y colorado del hombre contraerse de placer, mientras que a él un dolor horrible lo partía por la mitad. El sudor frío lo cubrió. No era dolor por no estar preparado para la penetración, con la de veces que se la habían metido a la fuerza, le cabía por el culo una pelota de tenis, pensó. Era el mono, la ausencia de droga lo volvía loco, le dolía la cabeza, los huesos, sentía calambres en el estómago, pinchazos en las piernas. La garganta le quemaba, pero si paraba ahora, no tendría la droga, y la necesitaba. La necesitaba.

Joe gemía entrecortadamente, mientras le tocaba todo el cuerpo con las manos, le pedía, no, le ordenaba que lo tocase, y sin otra salida, lo hizo. Continuó con su doloroso movimiento, y sintió al hombre correrse de nuevo en su interior. Una nueva arcada lo sacudió, pero no podía vomitarle encima, sencillamente, no tenía nada en el estómago. Se elevó hasta que se sacó el pene semi fláccido del cuerpo. Él no había sentido nada, hacía tanto tiempo que el sexo había perdido la gracia, el sentido. Ya había olvidado lo que era sentir su propia erección, nada lo excitaba, nada le ponía la carne de gallina. Solo el caballo, eso era mucho mejor que el sexo…

- Bueno, guapito, Blondie, me ha dicho Travel que te llamabas- jadeó- no has estado mal, aunque me esperaba algo más de ti- se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano, mientras con la otra le señalaba el montón vomitado de su ropa, únicamente la cazadora se había salvado del empastre- vístete y vete- con velocidad, se puso los pantalones manchados de vómito, sin sentir asco, no era la primera vez que lo hacía…y sabía que no sería la última. La camisa siguió el mismo proceso, al igual que las botas, cogió la cazadora con cuidado de no mancharla…era buena, si se veía muy mal, podría venderla a buen precio. Con una sonrisa ausente, se despidió de Joe, y salió de allí. En la esquina, Travel estaba aparcado. Entró en el coche, hablaba por el móvil. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Colgó y lo miró.

- Bueno- metió la mano en la guantera y sacó una bolsita con el polvo pardo-rojizo tan anhelado- cógelo, dice Joe que no has estado mal, que has potado, pero que al final, has salido bien librado- lo miró con asco, la tapicería de su coche iba a sufrir un poco- Te llevo a tu calle para que te lo metas- arrancó y se perdió por los callejones más oscuros de la ciudad. Paró en una bocacalle- ¿Es aquí?- Draco asintió levemente- Vale, pues, ya me buscarás para otra, Blondie- bajó del coche con la bolsita de plástico agarrada como si le fuese la vida en ello. Travel cerró la puerta y se alejó a toda prisa. Se dejó caer entre los contenedores que flanqueaban su "casa". Había unos cartones tapando la entrada. Los apartó y entró por la trampilla de ventilación que le servía de puerta.

El semisótano le devolvió la mirada, su casa. Dejó la cazadora doblada encima del armario desvencijado. Buscó las cerillas, que debían estar por ahí, cuando las encontró, encendió la lámpara de aceite, y unas cuantas velas. Así tendría suficiente luz. Buscó una cuchara, y se sentó en la única silla que había frente a la mesa, cubierta por un botellín de agua, casi vacío, un cinturón, un par de jeringuillas, montones de colillas y de pavas de porros, quemazos, pegotes de cera, un vaso, y alguna que otra botella vacía. Puso una vela dentro del vaso y la fijó con unas gotas de cera, sonriendo, se acercaba el momento de la gloria.

Abrió la bolsita de la droga, con la mano temblorosa, no podía evitarlo, estaba cubierto de sudor frío, le costaba mantener la vista fija, y sonidos, y luces extrañas cruzaban por su mente. Era difícil concentrarse en lo que tenía delante. Aún así, consiguió verter una pequeña parte del contenido en la cuchara. Añadió agua, y lo removió un poco. Cogió la cuchara por el mango y comenzó a calentarla en la llama de la vela. Se sujetaba una mano con la otra, no quería perder nada. Observó burbujear el caldo maravilloso, ya estaba listo. Con cuidado, dejó la cuchara encima de la mesa y cogió una de las jeringuillas. Mojando una punta de la camisa con agua, limpió la aguja. Dio un trago a la botella. Sabía a plástico, pero era mejor que el vómito. Temblándole todavía más las manos, por la anticipación, colocó la aguja en la solución de heroína, y estiró del émbolo, poco a poco, se llenó. Suspiró.

Se levantó y buscó un cinturón. Cuando lo encontró, se arremangó el brazo izquierdo, y se lo puso, pasó un lado por la hebilla plateada, y estiró de ella, hasta que comenzó a estrangular su delgado brazo, cogió el extremo con la boca y lo mantuvo estrangulando cada vez más, hasta que notó sus venas palpitar. Con la mano del otro brazo, tanteó la corva del codo, para localizarlas, al tiempo que abría y cerraba la otra mano. Poco a poco, se fueron hinchando ante sus ojos. Dio unos golpecitos en la más grande y cogió la aguja…llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando esto…demasiado. Clavó la aguja en la vena. Sintió un pequeño dolor, pero no era nada comparado con la magnífica sensación de bienestar que le esperaba, el cese de todo su dolor, de su angustia, de su frío. Apretó despacio el émbolo y la solución fue entrando en su sangre, escupió el cinturón, notando relajarse la presión de su brazo, mientras el veneno purificador entraba en él.

Una cálida sensación lo invadió. La cabeza dejó de latirle y darle vueltas. Desaparecieron los sonidos chirriantes, las lucecitas molestas que lo deslumbraban. Terminó de meterse el pico, y se levantó a trompicones, sin molestarse en arrancar la jeringa de su brazo. Se dejó caer el mugriento colchón que le servía de cama en un rincón. Suspiró feliz. Esto si que era bueno, ahora si que se sentía bien… se perdió en su país de las maravillas…

No supo cuanto tiempo le duró el estado de letargo placentero, pero la luz del día entraba por las rendijas de los paneles de ventilación. Vio una rata colarse e ir hacia él. Se le subió por encima, y correteó por su cara. Sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Y era lo menos malo de todo. El día fue una sucesión de solitarios viajes, y cuando por la noche, ya no le quedaba nada, salió a buscar más, algún trabajo, o algo, pero necesitaba más. Con una música imaginaria en los oídos, caminó por las peores zonas de la ciudad, buscando tíos desesperados por una buena mamada. Esa noche se hizo unas tres, y se encontró con Simon, uno de sus antiguos colegas, o más bien camello, hasta que conoció a Travel, que pasaba una mierda de mejor calidad al mismo precio.

- Hey, Blondie- lo saludó- ¿Cómo va eso, tío?

- Bueno- contestó sorbiendo por la nariz, desde hacía años, no podía dejar de moquear, algo se le había estropeado por ahí dentro, de tanta raya- Buscando algo…

- Yo tengo material a buen precio, amigo- le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, a diferencia de Travel, Simon además de camello, era yonki, así que sentía un cariño de compañerismo por todos sus clientes, en lugar del desprecio y asco de Travel- Si quieres volver conmigo…

- ¿Qué tienes?- cuando te ofrecían droga a buen precio, no había lealtades que valiesen, ni rencores.

- Tengo caballo del bueno, Blondie, lo he probao, y te deja… ¿quieres un pico de prueba?- si te ofrecían un pico…no ibas a rechazarlo. Se lo metió, si que era bueno…es más magnífico- Bueno, ¿verdad?

- ¿A cuanto es?- preguntó, tenía sesenta euros de dos semanas de curro ahorrados.

- ¿Cuánto tienes?

- Sesenta euros, pero me molaría dejarme unos cuantos para un bocata y una birra.

- Bueno, por ser tú, te dejo diez gramos a cincuenta y cinco euros, y te invito a la birra- sonrió, eso si que era un buen trato.

- Vale, trato hecho- se fueron a meterse algo juntos, y a cenar a un bar, y charlaron de varias cosas, Simon le habló de lo mal que estaba el negocio, aunque tenía algo entre manos, en una semana, iba a llegar un cargamento bastante jugoso, y Travel y él estaban tras él, el que llegara primero, se lo quedaba, aunque tratándose de Travel, lo del juego limpio, era una mera formalidad. Serían dos mil euros en droga, y si lo ayudaba, irían al cincuenta por ciento…mil euros, así podría recuperar lo que Potter le había desvanecido, y aún tendría bastante más. Aceptó a ayudar a Simon.

El trabajo no era simple, bueno, el caso es que dejarían el paquete en una papelera en King's Cross, ya convenida, quien llegase primero, cogería el paquete, y dejaría mil euros en un bote de Pringles, habría un tipo vigilando la transacción, que se encargaría de recoger y contar el dinero. Pasaron dos semanas intentando reunir el dinero, Simon puso sus quinientos euros, pero él no los tenía, así que trabajó en lo que pudo para conseguirlos. Por desgracia, llegó el día antes de la entrega, y únicamente había conseguido doscientos euros. Le faltaban trescientos. Había trabajado muy duro, pero cuando no tienes nada, y una fuerte adicción a algo que cuesta tanto dinero como la droga, es difícil ahorrar. Tenía las comisuras de la boca destrozadas, de tanto chupársela a desgraciados por un poco de dinero, a veces treinta euros, a veces, si tenía suerte, cincuenta. Pero necesitaba drogarse, y a veces, también comer.

Le habían hablado de unos tipos que te prestaban el dinero sin hacer preguntas, no eran de muy buena calaña, pero lo necesitaba, sin dinero, no había droga, y sin droga, no había dinero, y por su madre que necesitaba la droga. Se reunió con ellos en un callejón.

- ¿Cuánto necesitas?- preguntó uno de los tipos, mientras mascaba tabaco.

- Trescientos euros- aquellos tipos lo ponían nervioso, nunca le había gustado meterse con mafias, y estos, casi seguro que eran de una.

- Trescientos- murmuró a un tipo que había detrás con sombrero de ala estrecha y un puro en la boca. Otro vestido con un traje caro, abrió un maletín, y comenzó a contar el dinero. Se lo pasó al del puro, y este al que mascaba tabaco. Que se lo tendió a Draco, cuando iba a cogerlo, retiró la mano, lo volvió a tender, y repitió la gracia, unas tres o cuatro veces más, todos riéndose cada vez que Draco alargaba la mano para coger el dinero, y se quedaba atrapando el aire- Mira chaval, sabemos donde vives, y te vamos a tener vigilado, tienes una semana para devolver los trescientos más cien más por el servicio de habértelos prestado, ¿entendido?- Draco asintió- Si no lo devuelves en el plazo convenido- se encogió de hombros- tendrás problemas- le tendió el dinero y esta vez no retiró la mano. Se marcharon de allí.

No estaba preocupado, tendría el dinero, mil euros, nada más y nada menos, y si no conseguían la droga, tampoco perdería el dinero, y podría devolverlo, era un trabajo seguro. Estaban Simon y él de guardia. Metieron todo el dinero dentro de un paquete de Pringles, podían ver a los hombres de Travel, él era demasiado importante para ir personalmente, apostados tras una columna, consultando el reloj. A la hora convenida, un tipo trajeado comenzó a pasearse por allí, y tras dar unas cuantas vueltas, dejó caer un paquete envuelto en papel de estraza en la papelera. Cuando se alejó, Simon y él salieron corriendo, al igual que los otros dos tipos, pero llegaron antes. Draco metió la mano en la papelera y cogió el paquete, mientras Simon dejaba el bote de Pringles. Salieron corriendo y volvieron a la columna, el trajeado, se acercó al cubo y con una mano enguantada, sacó el bote. Lo abrió y contó el dinero. Miró hacia donde estaban y asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió a uno de los andenes, y subió un tren. Simon y él respiraron aliviados y se abrazaron.

Fueron hasta el cuchitril de Draco a meterse un pico para celebrarlo. Bebieron cerveza, e incluso se comieron un bote de pasta cada uno. Era un día de fiesta. Tenían dos mil euros a ganar. Hicieron planes para vender la droga. Travel debía estar furioso, ambos se rieron y se fumaron un par de porros, se hicieron dos o tres rayas. Y por último, no se sabe si el mismo día, o al día siguiente, se metieron otro pico. Draco se quedó dormido, su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso. Al despertar, buscó a Simon. Pero había desaparecido. Buscó su parte de la droga, pero también había desaparecido. Rebuscó, revolvió por todas partes, pero no estaba. Fue a casa de Simon a pedirle su parte, pero había desaparecido, no había dejado rastro. Lo había dejado tirado…

Quizás el hubiese hecho lo mismo, si se hubiera visto con toda esa droga, pero él necesitaba el dinero mucho más que Simon, le debía dinero a aquellos tipos, y no se andarían con bromas. Tenía cinco días para reunir cuatrocientos euros. Si solo había conseguido doscientos en dos semanas, ¿de dónde coño iba a sacar cuatrocientos? Ahora si que podría decirse que estaba bien jodido, nunca lo había estado tanto. Jamás, ni cuando se quedó sin nada la primera vez, entonces, al menos no debía dinero, y lo habían recogido en aquel burdel. Se movió por los círculos más bajos, buscando pollas rancias que chupar por unos míseros euros, incluso hizo completos. Pasaron cinco días, y aquellos tipos se plantaron en su casa. Sólo tenía cien euros, y un mono de la hostia, porque no se había metido nada en esos días, necesitaba todo el dinero, pero sólo tenía cien euros.

- Chaval, te dijimos cuatrocientos, ¿y nos vienes con esto?- se rieron- ¿Tú te crees que nos chupamos el dedo?

- No, no, de verdad- le temblaba todo el cuerpo, de miedo y necesidad- pero me han dejao tirao, tío.

- Mira yonki de mierda, me la suda lo que te haya pasao, nosotros no hacemos preguntas cuando prestamos dinero, pero tampoco cuando nos lo devuelven o no…qué te han dejao tirao, posiblemente te lo merezcas…¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿me ves cara de gilipollas o algo?

- Que no, tío, que no, pero, me he matao a chupar pollas para conseguir el dinero, ni siquiera me he metido na esta semana ahorrando…- estaba asustado, aquel tipo cada vez se le acercaba más, y era mucho más grande que él, si le pegaba un sopapo, no iba a poder contarlo, notaba el aliento caliente en su cara.

- Que me da igual, soplapollas…Si no tienes el dinero, ya sabes lo que hay, mira que te lo advertimos…

La mente de Draco trabajaba a toda velocidad, necesitaba conseguir el dinero esa misma noche, o lo matarían, no lo dudaba ni un momento, y se encontraba mal. ¿A quién conocía él que le pudiese prestar dinero? A nadie, no conocía a nadie que le fuera a prestar dinero, porque si lo hacían y no podía devolverlo, estaría igual que al principio. De todos modos, decidió poner una excusa para ganar tiempo, mientras su mente, abotargada, poco acostumbrada a pensar desde hacía demasiados años, continuaba buscando quién coño le podría prestar cuatrocientos euros.

- Tengo un amigo que me prestará el dinero- dijo- Si me esperáis aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

- Este se ha pensado que yo me acabo de caer del guindo, de eso nada chaval- el tipo escupió una masa de tabaco mascado en el suelo, y se metió un poco más en la boca- vamos contigo.

- Está bien, no hay problema- cogió la cazadora de arriba del armario, y se la puso, salieron de allí por la trampilla de ventilación, y una vez en la calle, caminaron detrás de él, a escasos metros, por si salía corriendo…cómo si fuese capaz, si a duras penas conseguía poner un pie delante del otro…hacía frío, así que metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora, y sus dedos tocaron la foto…Potter, ¡claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Potter tenía pasta, y le había desvanecido la droga, además, no tenía otra opción, era la única persona que conocía que tenía dinero suficiente para prestárselo…y se acordaba de cómo llegar a su casa. Dirigió sus pasos hacia allí.

Llegaron al portal, el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho, y estaba empezando a sudar, además, sentía pinchazos en el abdomen. ¿Y si no le quería dar el dinero? Casi lo había matado…recordó con una punzada de miedo…se lo explicaría todo, y le daría el dinero, al fin y al cabo, era Harry Potter…seguro que le dejaba el dinero.

- Es aquí- señaló el portal- mejor voy yo solo- el tipo que mascaba tabaco asintió.

- Si no bajas con el dinero, estás muerto- amenazó, y lo creyó, aquel tipo no tenía cara de decir mentiras o de amenazar en vano. Tragó saliva y entró en el portal. Era el primer piso…se acordaba, la puerta de la izquierda, por la zona por la que había saltado a la calle, tenía que ser esa puerta. Llamó al ascensor, no tenía fuerza para subir las escaleras, aunque solo fuera un piso. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y le mostraron el rellano pulcro típico de una finca de nivel. Inspiró hondo para alejar las mareantes lucecitas de colores que tenía clavadas en la retina, y llamó al timbre.


	7. ¿Cara a cara?

**7¿CARA A CARA?**

****

�¡MÁRCHATE!- le gritó a través la puerta sin siquiera mirar por la mirilla.

Potter, soy Draco…- tragó saliva, le temblaba la voz, cómo si fuese incapaz de controlar las cuerdas vocales- Ábreme la puerta, por favor.

Pusiste mucho interés en irte¿ahora por qué vuelves? Desaparee de mi vida, imbécil- gimió, estaba asustado, pese a los múltiples cerrojos, los hechizos de seguridad, se sentía mal, vulnerable.

�¡Potter! Ábreme la maldita puerta- un suspiro profundo al otro lado de la puerta- Déjame hablar contigo¿no es lo que querías?

�¡VETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- gritó lastimándose la garganta. Odiaba esta situación, no podía soportarla, le sobrepasaba sentirse así, nunca había temido por su vida, jamás había dudado que se saldría con la suya, ni frente a frente con Voldemort¿por qué un enfermo le provocaba esto? El terror irracional, el que fuera por la calle mirando a su espalda, para ver si alguien le seguía.

Escúchame por favor- rogó- ábreme la puerta, y escúchame. Luego desapareceré para siempre, lo juro- tenía voz de asustado.

�¡Hay que joderse!- exclamó sorprendido- Di lo que sea, pero no voy a abrir la puta puerta- otro suspiro, y un chasquido de desesperación.

Es larguito, Potter.

Tengo tooodo el tiempo del mundo.

Me la han metido doblada¿vale? Y tengo que pagar 400 € esta noche, o me ponen el pijama de madera. No he conseguido la pasta. Necesito ese dinero.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a dártelo?

Vamos tío, me lo debes, tú me desapareciste la mierda- un puño golpeó la puerta- por tu puta culpa me he metido en este lio.

¿Por mi culpa? Te quito de encima a unos matones, te invito a cenar, te meto en mi casa, te lavo, te curo, estás tres días en mi casa durmiendo. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarte, cabrón. Estaba dispuesto.

Ayúdame ahora- suplicó- por favor, Potter.

Tarde.

No conozco a nadie más, Potter- gimió- a nadie. Si no¿a que santo iba a venir a pedírtelo a ti¿Para que te partas el culo viendo en la mierda que me he convertido¿Para que me restriegues por la cara todo lo que tienes y que yo eché a perder?

Nunca te dejaré el dinero, Malfoy, puedes berrear todo lo que quieras. No te daré un puto céntimo, jamás.

�¡Por Athar! Potter, están ahí bajo esperando. Si no bajo con el dinero, me matarán- la voz se le rompía, estaba realmente muy asustado.

�¡Una puta culebra menos!

No puedes estar diciendo eso¡tú no! El niño dorado, el compasivo, el gran Harry Potter…tú no…no- gimió sollozante.

�¡Oh si! Si que puedo. Ojalá te mueras desgraciado, malnacido. Por tu puta culpa tengo la cara hecha un cisco. ¿Acaso pensabas que sería tan gilipollas de soltar la pasta después de lo que me has hecho? Estás mucho peor de lo que creía.- escupió despectivo, soltando todo el veneno que guardaba dentro. Nunca le había hablado tan duramente a nadie.

Potter…- sollozó- Lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía, de verdad, lo siento. Tenía un mono de la hostia, y no me aguantaba. Lo siento. Jamás te hubiese hecho daño estando bien. Lo siento. Por favor, Potter, déjame el dinero, y no volverás a verme. Te lo juro, pero por todos los dioses, dame ese dinero- estaba directamente llorando, tenía la voz rota.

Te he dicho que no- le tembló un poco la voz. Estaba ligeramente conmovido. Le sabía mal que Malfoy se encontrase en un momento horrible, pero si lo ayudaba ahora, no se lo quitaría de encima nunca.

�¡Por favor¡Potter!- rogó- jamás te he pedido nada, es el único favor que te pido¿qué son 400€ para ti? Me estoy jugando la vida, Potter.

Tú no te mereces vivir- tras un prolongado silencio, escuchó como con torpes pasos se alejaba de la puerta. Se dejó caer al suelo temblando. No le gustaba nada aquello. Malfoy sabía dónde vivía. Podría volver, pillarlo desprevenido, o con la guardia baja…rompió a llorar. Todo esto le hacía estar inestable, y quería desaparecer, aunque solo fuera un poco. Descansar, dormir una sola y maldita noche de un tirón, sin tener pesadillas en las que moría de SIDA, o en las que lo apuñalaban con cristales. Caminar por la calle con normalidad.

No podía dejarse llevar por la desidia. �¡Era Harry Potter! Si alguien debía ser valiente, era él. Tenía que sobreponerse a ello, sobreponerse a pensar que su vida era tan frágil como la cáscara de un caracol, y que en cualquier momento podían pisarle, sobreponerse a que quizás estuviese enfermo y no se pudiera curar. Dejar atrás el temor de ser consciente de su propia mortalidad. Y Malfoy era el causante de que tuviese que enfrentarse a algo así.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera y se puso en pie. Encendió la televisión, quizá la caja tonta le ofreciese algún consuelo. Se sirvió una copa de cognac, que apuró de un sorbo, tosiendo, ante el desacostumbrado sabor del alcohol. Dejándose caer en el sof�, se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. ¿Y si Malfoy no había mentido? Había supuesto que así era, y que solo quería el dinero para meterse más droga, pero ¿y si era verdad que lo debía¿Lo matarían si no pagaba¿De verdad no le importaba que Draco muriese¿Qué le estaba pasando para pensar y sentir así? Él no era de ese modo. Nunca había sido cruel, jamás le había deseado la muerte a nadie.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil¿El mundo no tenía bastante con haber arrancado de su lado todo lo que podía mantenerlo atado a la Tierra¿Lo que podía darle fuerza en los momentos difíciles? No, tenía, además, que recordarle que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, que todos los sacrificios, no habían servido para nada, que al final, todo acaba por pudrirse.

Debió de quedarse dormido, agotado por la tensión, ya que, bien entrada la madrugada, unos chillidos histéricos lo despertaron. Le costó un poco aterrizar, pero cuando recuperó la consciencia del todo los entendió.

Alguien chillaba en la calle:

�¡DIOS MÍO¡LO HAN MATADO¡LO HAN MATADO!

Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo. Bajó las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos con el corazón latiendo desbocado contra su garganta. Sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza. Malfoy.


	8. Agujeros Negros

**8: AGUJEROS NEGROS**

****

Abrió la puerta del patio. En medio de la calle, un cuerpo inmóvil, desmadejado. Draco Malfoy. Con paso lento y dubitativo, temeroso de lo que pudiera haber ocurrido, de encontrarlo muerto, y por su culpa, porque no le había creído. Le había dicho la verdad, y ahora estaba muerto. Por su culpa.

Cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo. Era una visión espeluznante. Una pierna estaba doblada en un ángulo imposible. La cabeza hacia un lado. Uno de los ojos hinchado, de color negro, el otro entreabierto, la pupila dilatada, la mirada dura, vidriosa. Ya lo había mirado antes un muerto. Y ese ojo carecía de vida. Le dolía la garganta por el esfuerzo de no llorar. La boca abierta, llena de sangre, el labio destrozado. La nariz rota. La mandíbula posiblemente también, cubierta de hematomas oscuros. Marcas de dedos en el cuello. Un hilo de sangre coagulada desde la oreja. Alargó la mano tembloroso para tocarlo. Le apartó el pelo sucio de los ojos.

- Draco- murmuró siguiendo con el dedo la línea de la mandíbula- Lo siento…

- Cariño- una señora lo cogió por los hombros intentando levantarlo- No puedes hacer nada por él…ya no- cerró los ojos con impotencia. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre la cara de Malfoy- Hemos llamado a la policía, vienen hacia aquí¿era amigo tuyo?

Negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba apoyándose en la mujer. Sentía un vacío enorme en el pecho. Nunca había apreciado a Malfoy, jamás habían tenido una conversación amable, exceptuando la de la cafetería, pero estaba colocado, así que no contaba…Hacía muchísimos años que estaba fuera de su vida, es más, nunca había estado dentro, pero de algún modo, siempre lo había tenido presente, y ahora, imaginarse un mundo sin Malfoy, sabiendo que no volvería a existir…que había abandonado el mundo de un modo tan horrible…sentía un vacío en el pecho, cómo un agujero negro. Todo el odio que hubiese podido sentir por él, se volvió tristeza, todo su miedo se fundió. Ya no tenía sentido. Draco estaba muerto por su culpa.

- Lo conocía del colegio- dijo en voz baja, se le cortó la voz…

- Pobre chico…le han pegado hasta matarlo- la señora meneó la cabeza con lástima. La sirena del coche de policía comenzó a escucharse cada vez más cerca, seguida de la una ambulancia. El coche paró justo enfrente del cuerpo inerte de Draco. Uno de los policías se acercó a hablar con la señora, que debía ser quién se lo había encontrado, el otro comenzó a hacer fotos al cuerpo. Tenía ganas de vomitar, de gritar, de llorar…Pero sólo se quedó ahí, de pié, mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Malfoy.

Estaba sumido en un profundo estupor, lo que un médico diagnosticaría como "estado de shock". Veía la escena frente a él tras un denso y translúcido velo, los sonidos le llegaban amortiguados. Ni siquiera se fijó en los médicos que se acercaban a Malfoy, se arrodillaban en el mismo lugar que él lo había hecho. Estaba muerto. Aún no se lo creía del todo. ¿Cómo podía ser? Muerto. Por su culpa.

Desde el fondo del pozo en el que se había sepultado mentalmente, observó con los ojos fijos un revuelo entorno a Draco. Vio cómo lo subían a la camilla y lo metían en la ambulancia. ¿Para qué tanta prisa? Ya estaba muerto. Comenzaron a zarandearlo, y escuchó a lo lejos, cómo si estuviese debajo del agua:

- Cariño…aún está vivo…¡Está vivo!- las palabras penetraron en su mente hasta que calaron a su raciocinio, aclarando su percepción, despertándolo del trance…¡No estaba muerto! Se desembarazó de los brazos de la señora y corrió detrás de la ambulancia que se perdía al final de la calle. Estaba vivo…aún. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, el corazón le latía dolorosamente contra las costillas. Tenía que llegar al hospital. Antes de que…. Tenía que llegar.

Parecía que el hospital estaba más lejos que nunca, jamás le había parecido que dos míseras manzanas pudiesen agrandarse tanto, el tiempo parecía ralentizarse, le pesaban las piernas, le costaba separar los pies del suelo. Era cómo si no fuese a llegar nunca hasta allí. Aunque veía la ambulancia delante de él, y la vio pararse ante las puertas abiertas del servicio de Urgencias del Hospital. A lo lejos observó como lo bajaban en una camilla y lo metían dentro. Respiró hondo y aceleró. Entró en la sala a paso normal. Intentando recuperar el aliento, se dirigió al mostrador. Una enfermera lo miró levantándose las gafas.

- ¿Desea algo?- preguntó seca.

- Si, el chico que acaba de entrar…es un familiar- mintió- le han dado una paliza.

- ¿Uno rubio inconsciente?- asintió mientras tragaba saliva- Excelente¿podría decirme su nombre? Para inscribirlo en el registro.

- Si claro- no podía decir su nombre real, sabía de sobra que en cuanto las palabras Draco Malfoy se introdujesen en un ordenador, la alarma saltaría en el Ministerio de Magia, él y Hermione habían dado esa orden, y trazado las conexiones- Brian Wild.

- Muy bien, gracias, ahora, si es tan amable, rellene este impreso, y espere en la sala a que los médicos atiendan a su pariente.

- Mi primo, es mi primo.

- ¿Podría avisar a sus padres?- lo miró por encima de las gafas de concha.

- Fallecieron- la mujer asintió y le tendió el impreso y un bolígrafo. Lo domicilió en su propia casa, puso la fecha de nacimiento que recordaba de los informes realizados cuando lo buscaban en el Ministerio, 16 de Noviembre de 1980. Le devolvió el impreso a la mujer y se sentó en una silla de skay con un café de máquina en la mano, ligeramente temblorosa. Los minutos no parecían pasar en el reloj colgado en la pared. La gente entraba y salía, lloraba, incluso reía, al descubrir que no era nada lo que tenían, o al pasar el peligro de los que yacían dentro. Pero nadie salía a decirle nada a él.

Al cabo de tres horas y media, vio salir al Doctor Cussler, que le había atendido mientras estuvo ingresado, se acercó a él con un portafolios.

Vaya, Mr Potter. No pensé que fuese usted el familiar de Brian.

Si, vino a verme hoy, parece ser que fue un amigo suyo quien me atacó- el médico lo miró suspicaz.

¿Cómo se encuentra? Veo que sus heridas han cicatrizado bien.

Si, me encuentro bastante bien, gracias- mintió de nuevo- ¿Cómo está Brian?

Pues, voy a serle franco…no muy bien, estaba en coma cuando llegó, y continúa así. Tiene cuatro costillas rotas, una grave hemorragia interna que hemos conseguido neutralizar, de momento. La pierna rota por cuatro sitios, el brazo derecho fracturado por el húmero y el cúbito y el radio por dos sitios. Los huesos de ambas manos rotos, los pómulos y la mandíbula también, el arco ciliar, la clavícula, nariz, por no hablar de las graves contusiones en la cabeza…

¿Pero saldrá de ésta?- preguntó mientras un temor frío se apoderaba de su estómago.

No puedo hablarle con seguridad, Potter, su primo está bastante mal, su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado, desnutrido, lleva años castigándose con la droga, su cerebro está muy estropeado. Posiblemente si, pero para que se recupere, necesitará mucha ayuda- mientras el doctor Cussler hablaba, sentía el peso de todo lo que estaba le estaba diciendo. Sólo tendría alguna posibilidad si él lo ayudaba, no tenía a nadie más. Era su responsabilidad, estaba así por su culpa. Por su maldita culpa- Puede pasar a verle, si quiere.

Gracias- se levantó y acompañó al médico- ¿Entonces tiene alguna posibilidad?

No me gusta mentirle a la gente, lo tiene muy crudo. Los próximos días son cruciales, cada día que pase será una posibilidad más, pero no hay certeza de nada- habían llegado hasta la cortina de la UCI en la que estaba Draco. El médico corrió la cortina tras él, dejándolo a solas. Con el pelo limpio, la cara ya sin sangre, ofrecía un aspecto más humano. La vía de un gotero estaba introducida en uno de los múltiples agujeros de la corva del codo, un tubo de plástico lo conectaba a un respirador. Su pecho vendado subía y bajaba suavemente. Realmente parecía que estuviese dormido. Se sentó en la cama junto a él y rompió a llorar.

No te mueras, por favor…Draco…no te mueras…tienes que aguantar…- tenía que soltarlo todo, no podía guardarse todo lo que sentía dentro, era como un veneno que lo corroía…- No puedo cargar con otra muerte en mi conciencia¿sabes? Primero mis padres, luego Cedric, y Sirius…por no hablar de toda la gente que murió en la guerra, para que yo viviese, o simplemente porque se cruzaron en el camino de quién no debían…- se limpió la nariz, y secó sus ojos con la manga de la sudadera- No puedes irte tú también…no puedes, Malfoy. Porque debería haberte creído y no lo hice…pero¿qué quieres? Te odiaba, y tú a mi, me agrediste, me robaste, cuando solo quería ayudarte, aun cuando nunca fuimos amigos- se pasó las manos por el pelo y miró a Draco, no daba señales de estar escuchando. Respiró hondo. Mejor así- Me has destrozado la vida…no se si dentro de la nube de droga en la que vives te has dado cuenta. No era feliz, de acuerdo, pero era estable, las cosas no me asustaban, no me daba miedo salir a la calle… ¿Sabes lo que es ser yo? Toda la vida convenciéndome de que nadie puede conmigo, intentado ser invulnerable, con todo el mundo pendiente de mi… Y llegas tú, y de un plumazo, todo lo que había estado construyendo, se desmorona…todos los muros que había creado a mi alrededor se han caído…

Se interrumpió cuando escuchó a los médicos acercarse por el pasillo. Se pasó las manos por los ojos y se puso de pié. El doctor Cussler corrió la cortinilla, venía con un par de enfermeros que comenzaron a controlar el gotero y la pinza en el dedo que mantenía controlado su pulso.

Ahora debería marcharse Potter- le dijo el doctor mientras tomaba notas- No puede hacer nada más aquí, que permanezca a su lado no va a marcar una diferencia. Váyase a casa y descanse- se puso la chaqueta.

¿Puedo volver mañana?- preguntó, temiendo que le dijesen que como no era un familiar directo no podría entrar.

Vuelva cuando usted quiera, pero deberá atenerse a las horas de visita. En el caso de que ocurra algo, le avisaríamos, tenemos su teléfono, usted también es paciente de este hospital- el médico lo miró por encima de las gafas- Mañana tendremos los resultados de los análisis de su primo, por si le interesa- añadió como si tal cosa. Se despidió con un movimiento de la cabeza y salió de allí. No supo realmente cuando llegó a casa, solamente fue consciente de que estaba dentro cuando cerró la puerta. Se tiró en la cama vestido. Pensaba que sería incapaz de dormirse, pero antes de que le diera más vueltas, se le cerraron los ojos.

Las tres semanas siguientes fueron una sucesión de momentos calcados, era cómo si alguien hubiese hecho un "copia-y-pega" con su vida. Se levantaba temprano, se duchaba, iba al hospital, y pasaba las horas muertas al lado de Draco, hablándole de lo que se había convertido su vida desde que lo había encontrado en la calle, de lo que era antes. Todos sus miedos, las cosas que le hacían tener ganas de llorar, de darle una patada a todo y romperlo en mil pedazos. Incluso de las cosas que le sacaban una sonrisa, o hacían que pensase que quizá, después de todo, la vida si valiese la pena. Volvía a casa por la noche y se acostaba, sin hacer nada. Una semana, detrás de otra, sólo con la diferencia de los resultados de los análisis, negativos, con lo cual respiró tranquilo, y de la cara de Draco, que iba perdiendo el color amoratado, y recuperando la palidez habitual.

El viernes fue a trabajar. No podía ausentarse. Además, el doctor Cussler tenía razón, no había ninguna diferencia en que estuviese allí o no. Draco no podía escucharlo, le daba igual que le contase sus desgracias o alegrías, sus momentos más bajos. Estaba allí, pero realmente se encontraba muy lejos. Tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones, alegó que había tenido una gripe fuerte. Hermione lo miró desde su mesa con incredulidad, pero se calló. Más tarde le pasó todo el trabajo que él debería haber hecho durante su ausencia, y que ella había hecho por él. Esbozó una sonrisa.

- Siento que hayas tenido que cargar con todo- le dijo cuando salieron a tomar un café.

- No me importa hacer las cosas, Harry, pero me preocupo por ti, necesitas un tiempo muerto¿sabes? No se que te pasa, si estás bien, o no, y no quiero que me lo cuentes, si no quieres, pero por favor, si necesitas tomarte un descanso, dilo¿de acuerdo?

- No pasa nada, de verdad, Hermione, sólo que…- la tensión acumulada pudo más que él y rompió en sollozos. La chica lo empujó dentro de una habitación, cerró la puerta y lo abrazó.

- No te preocupes, cariño, no tienes por qué contármelo, de verdad- lo tranquilizó durante un rato- Solo quiero que estés bien, Harry, es lo único que me importa ahora. Vete de viaje, haz un break con todo. Desaparece un tiempo. Pero ponte bien¿vale?

- ¿Por qué siempre que te necesito estás ahí?- preguntó mirando a su amiga a los ojos castaños, que lo estudiaban con preocupación- ¿Cómo lo sabes siempre?

- Porque te quiero, Harry, soy tu amiga, y se cuando estás mal, y necesitas un abrazo. Tú siempre estás también cuando te necesito.

- No se que haría sin ti, Hermione…

- Pues hablar con Ron…discutirías mucho más, pero tampoco sería la voz de tu conciencia…- Harry se rió- Cuando estés mejor, llámale, se alegrará de oírte, te echa de menos en Alemania.

- Todos le echamos de menos- Hermione sonrió- Me voy a casa- se secó los ojos con la mano.

- Y no vuelvas hasta que estés bien. Y llama cuando lo necesites, yo daré orden de que nadie te moleste.

- Gracias…

- Ni se te ocurra, feo…- le señaló la puerta- dame un beso, y a casa- besó a su amiga en la mejilla, y fue de nuevo al hospital. Entró en la habitación a la que habían trasladado a Draco hacía tres días. Las flores del jarrón aún estaban bien. Se acercó a la cama. Respiró hondo. Odiaba verlo así, delgado, indefenso, aguantando, nadie sabía cómo. El médico ya le había dicho, que tal cómo estaba su hígado, debería estar muerto. Apartó el pelo rubio de los ojos cerrados. Qué expresión tan apacible tenía cuando dormía, de estar en paz, por primera vez. En paz.

Quizá era egoísta por su parte pretender que siguiese sufriendo. Quizá debería morir. Quizá.

Allí no tenía nada que hacer, y su casa necesitaba un arreglo, la nevera que la llenase, el correo ser leído…se marchó con la intención de volver por la tarde, se llevaría un libro y le leería pasajes a Draco. Total, al menos así leería él, al menos. Era la primera vez desde aquella madrugada que veía la calle a la luz del día. Cogió las cartas del buzón, casi no podía abarcarlas con la mano. Subió las escaleras con pesadez. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de estar en casa. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, se le cayeron las cartas al suelo. Lo que le faltaba. Se agachó para recogerlas. Iba a ponerse de pié cuando vio un bulto negro detrás de la maceta de adorno del rellano. ¿Qué era eso? Alargó la mano y aquello voló hasta él. Era una cazadora doblada con cuidado. Su cazadora.

N/A: No me matéis, no me matéis! Próximo capítulo más cosas, y no creo que tarde demasiado! Por favor, dejadme vivir hasta entonces!


	9. Heavy on my Heart

**9: HEAVY ON MY HEART**

****

Se despertó sobresaltado por el insistente sonar del teléfono. Tenía la boca seca. Bostezó. Desde el sofá alargó el brazo y palpó la mesita hasta dar con el aparato.

- ¿Si?- preguntó reprimiendo un nuevo bostezo.

- ¿Podría hablar con Mr Potter, por favor?- una voz femenina carente de emoción le hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Soy yo¿qué ocurre?- preguntó, poca gente tenía su número de teléfono, así que si llamaban preguntando por él como Mr Potter, sólo podía ser algo serio.

- Llamo del Hospital Saint Joseph, Mr Potter- el corazón estuvo a punto de parársele, para comenzar a latir con miedo. Algo le había ocurrido a Draco, un día que decidía irse a casa a tomarse un descanso, y le pasaba algo. No podía morirse ahora, había aguantado tres semanas. No podía morirse- El paciente Brian Wild ha salido del estado de coma, señor.

- Voy para allí- no podía creerlo, había despertado. ¡Había despertado! Colgó el teléfono y se puso en pie. La cazadora negra con la que se estaba tapando cayó al suelo. Se calzó las zapatillas de deporte, cogió la cazadora, y se apareció en la calle del hospital. Entró corriendo- Hola, soy Harry Potter, me acaban de llamar diciendo que Brian Wild ha despertado.

- Ah, si, espere en la sala mientras aviso al Dr. Cussler de que ha llegado- la mujer lo miró por encima de las gafas y le señaló una hilera de sillas encadenadas de plástico naranja. Había tres o cuatro personas esperando.

- Gracias- se sentó en una de las sillas. Le temblaban las manos. Movía las piernas impaciente. No sabía si tomarse un café para templarse un poco, o un Tranquimacín. Vio aparecer al Dr. Cussler que se sentó en la silla frente a él.

- Potter- saludó mientras repasaba unos papeles en un portafolios.

- Dr. Cussler… ¿Qué ha pasado¿Está bien¿Cómo ha sido?- preguntó nervioso, mirando al médico de hito en hito. Necesitaba saber si el que Draco hubiera despertado era una buena noticia…o no.

- Bueno, lo primero, tranquilícese, Potter. Respire hondo- le hizo caso- Mejor. Brian está…dentro de lo que cabe…bien- ahora si respiró más tranquilo- Las fracturas se están soldando con éxito, así como los hematomas y la pequeña hemorragia cerebral se están reabsorbiendo satisfactoriamente. Cómo ya sabe, ya que nos dio su consentimiento, hemos estado administrando a Brian dosis de metadona para evitar el Síndrome de Abstinencia, que no sería nada recomendable para su recuperación, en un estado tan delicado como el de su primo.

- Ajá, si, lo sé…- el médico pasó una hoja y la estudió unos segundos- ¿por qué me cuenta esto¿Qué tiene que ver?

- No obstante, el hígado de su primo está en una situación crítica, a punto de desencadenar en cirrosis. Y dada la gravedad de su estado, es algo que no nos podemos permitir…

- Le han quitado la metadona…- Cussler asintió.

- Exacto, y digamos que ha padecido un Síndrome de Abstinencia tan acusado, que este ha provocado que se despertase del coma.

- ¿Y ahora está…?- preguntó asustado. Requería volver enfrentarse al Malfoy violento. No podía.

- Atado a la cama. No es un espectáculo agradable de ver, así que si no quiere entrar, lo entenderemos.

- No se preocupe, no es la primera vez- trató de sonreír, pero fue incapaz.

- Lo suponía. Acompáñeme- caminaron por el ya familiar pasillo hacia el interior del hospital. Desde que salieron del ascensor podían escuchar los alaridos agónicos que salían de la puerta cerrada de la habitación 511. El médico abrió la puerta y entró, dejando a Harry fuera, con el corazón y el estómago encogidos. Tras verificar los monitores, volvió a salir- Los dejo solos. Ánimo, y no se preocupe, no puede hacerle daño- entró en la habitación. Draco se retorcía en la cama, arqueaba la espalda, atado con correas de cuero marrón por las muñecas y los tobillos. Cerró la puerta y se acercó despacio. Pudo ver que ya no había tantas vías conectadas a Draco. Tenía la cara empapada de sudor.

- Hola- dio con voz trémula a la vez que apoyaba una mano en el brazo sudoroso y resbaladizo de Draco para llamar su atención. Lo consiguió. Paró de gritar y lo miró, respirando con dificultad- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Tú¡Tú¡Maldito y estúpido hijo de puta¡Bastardo cabrón¡Tú¡Siempre que abro los ojos deseando morirme estás tú!- rompió a llorar con impotencia. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, apretaba los puños, tenía los nudillos blancos- no intentes hacerte el compasivo conmigo¿quieres? No lo soporto. ¡No te soporto!

- No puedo evitar que me des pena, Malfoy.

- ¿Pena¿Te doy pena?- murmuró rabioso- ¿Ahora? Te podía haber dado pena cuando necesitaba tu ayuda¿no? Antes…pero no, te doy pena ahora, que ya está el mal hecho. Ahora que estaría mejor muerto… ¿Y por qué vienes aquí? No podías cargar con otro cadáver más, eh Potter?

No sigas por ahí Malfoy- la voz le temblaba de furia. ¿Por qué siempre era capaz de darle dónde más le dolía¿De ver a través de su cuerpo y saber siempre su verdad?

¿Sabes qué Potter? Ojalá me hubiese muerto sólo para joderte. Mira que era fácil¿verdad? Estoy tan cerca que le huelo el aliento…. Ojalá muera para poder destrozarte la vida- cerró los ojos y a través de las pestañas escaparon dos gruesas lágrimas. Empezó a retorcerse. Estaba enfermo, se dijo harry, no podía tenerle en cuenta lo que decía, por más que le doliese, porque estaba enfermo, y aunque lo dijera con plena consciencia, no podía. Suspiró y cogió una toalla del baño de la habitación, la mojó en el lavabo y volvió junto a la cama. Malfoy lloraba y gemía, la cara se le contraía de dolor. Comenzó a pasarle la toalla húmeda por la cara y los brazos, por la parte de detrás del cuello. Poco a poco se calmó, su respiración se hizo más regular. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas. Su corazón se contrajo con lástima. Le dolía la garganta de aguantarse las ganas de llorar- ¿Vas a dejarme en paz alguna vez?

No- murmuró mientras continuaba refrescándolo.

¿Por qué haces esto? Nunca te ha importado lo que pudiese pasarme… ¿por qué ahora?- preguntó con voz trémula.

No lo se, no puedo contestarte a eso, Malfoy. Desde que te encontré aquella noche hace cuatro meses en el callejón, he sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en sacarte del pozo.

No puedes sacarme del pozo…ya no…- giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado- Pídeles que me metan algo- suplicó- No lo soporto más- murmuró con los dientes apretados, mientras temblaba ligeramente.

No puedo hacer eso, Malfoy. No pueden…

¡Entonces márchate!- gimió- ¡VETE!- dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Se marchó corriendo del hospital, y no paró hasta entrar en casa. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Lloró como nunca en su vida había llorado. De impotencia, de rabia, de pena. De saber que no podía hacer nada por él, aunque lo intentase con todas sus fuerzas. Si Draco rechazaba su ayuda¿qué iba a ser de él al salir del hospital? Cosa que no tardaría en ocurrir. Sin duda moriría tirado detrás de algún contenedor, con una aguja clavada en el antebrazo y la boca abierta. No podía permitirlo. Se sorbió los mocos y respiró hondo. Pasase lo que pasase, por su parte no iba a quedar, y no conseguiría nada sentado en el suelo regodeándose de las desgracias ajenas y de las suyas propias. Además, no era su estilo quedarse sentado viendo como las cosas ocurrían. Una buena ducha no le vendría mal.

Después de dormir toda la noche de un tirón con pijama y en la cama, después de haber cenado, cosa que hacía por lo menos un mes y medio que no hacía, se sentía mejor. Las cosas no parecían tan negras. Se vistió y después de desayunar y armarse de paciencia, se encaminó al hospital. No había recibido ninguna llamada, así que suponía que todo seguía más o menos igual.

Al entrar en la habitación le sorprendió ver que Draco estaba dormido. Su respiración no era ni tan regular ni tan tranquila como sería deseable, pero al menos no era entrecortada y superficial, y al menos, no necesitaba ayuda mecánica para hacerlo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Durmiendo más o menos plácidamente, ni siquiera parecía él. Arregló un poco la habitación. Quitó las flores mustias del jarrón que había sobre la mesita de noche y las tiró a la papelera que había en el baño. Se sentó en el sillón de skay que ocupaba un rincón, donde se aprovechaba bien la luz que entraba por la ventana y cogió uno de los libros que había traído para leerle a Draco mientras estuvo en coma.

Había pasado media hora y seguía dormido. Se levantó. No le apetecía estar encerrado allí. Bajo a comprar flores nuevas, algo que alegrase la aséptica tristeza de la habitación de hospital. Era una mañana soleada. La señora del puesto de flores le preguntó por Draco, al fin y al cabo, llevaba casi un mes viniendo todos los días. Pareció alegrarse sinceramente de la mejoría del chico, y le dio ánimos. Estaba de mucho mejor humor cuando salió del ascensor, pero los gritos angustiosos que provenían del final del pasillo le hicieron saber que Draco había despertado, y que todo seguía igual. Era valiente, lo sabía. No se iba a amedrentar por mucho que Malfoy gritase, o le dijese. Siguió adelante por el pasillo. La habitación estaba vacía. Sólo la figura de Draco se retorcía en la cama. Llamó quedamente a la puerta y entró.

No te rindes¿verdad?- musitó cuando lo vio entrar.

No es mi estilo- sonrió y puso las flores en el jarrón. Entró en el baño y le puso agua.

¿Y esas flores¿Son para mi?- fingió estar ilusionado- ¡Qué bonito Potty!- hizo como si no pudiese contener las lágrimas de emoción- Ahórrate el dinero que te puedan costar, y págame un pico de caballo, me hará más ilusión- espetó, ya en el tono habitual. Hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado y arregló un poco las flores, las gerveras fucsias eran un poco demasiado altas. La verdad es que le importaba una mierda como quedasen las flores. No quería enfrentarlo, no de momento. Por suerte, el Dr. Cussler entró en la habitación con un par de enfermeros, salvando la situación.

Vaya, Brian, ha dejado de gritar- comentó casual el médico mientras examinaba el pulso de Draco.

¿Le molestaba?- Cussler lo miró y sonrió, continuando a lo suyo- ¿Este tiene que estar aquí?- señaló a Harry con el dedo.

¿No quiere que esté?- preguntó asombrado- Ha venido a estar con usted a diario desde que ingresó.

¿Potter?- preguntó sorprendido- No se por qué, no me extraña- miró al enfermero que trajinaba con los goteros- Si me sueltas las correas, te la como gratis- sonrió de medio lado. El enfermero se apartó ligeramente asustado.

Bueno, Brian, volveremos esta noche a ver como vas. Por más que grites, no vas a conseguir nada. No lo suelte Potter. Su ritmo de recuperación es asombroso. Cuando vaya a marcharse, pase por mi despacho, quiero hablar con usted- y se marcharon. Dejándolos solos de nuevo. Se sentó en el sillón con el libro en la mano, dispuesto a ignorarlo, a no dirigirle la palabra si no lo hacía el primero. Draco debía dar el primer paso, si no, no serviría de nada. Estuvo un rato fingiendo leer. Escuchaba los gemidos lastimeros de Draco de fondo. No podía soportarlo más y levantó la vista del libro. Volvía a estar completamente empapado en sudor, y temblaba. Le partía el alma verlo así. Aunque tenía la cara vuelta hacia él, sabía que estaba llorando. Podía entender lo que sentía Draco en esos momentos. Se había despertado en medio de un insoportable dolor en un lugar que no reconocía, no podía poner remedio a ese dolor, estaba atado a una cama, lleno de tubos y cables, la gente no lo llamaba por su nombre…. Lo único que quería era salir de allí y no podía, y encima estaba él, que lo hacía sentirse humillado, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para mantener la compostura.

No sabía si acercarse y tratar de consolarlo, o dejarlo tranquilo para que se desahogara en paz. Era realmente difícil tomar la decisión. Lo más fácil era salir de allí. Nunca le habían ido los caminos fáciles. Se levantó del sillón y dejó el libro en la mesa. Se sentó en la cama y le retiró los mechones de pelo húmedo de la cara. Seguía sin mirarlo. Estaba muy caliente, posiblemente tenía fiebre, y alta. Continuó acariciándole el pelo. Era algo que parecía tranquilizarlos a ambos. La almohada bajo la cabeza de Draco estaba húmeda de sudor y lágrimas.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con suavidad. Un bufido le llegó por respuesta- Vale, era una pregunta tonta. Draco¿puedo llamarte Draco?- asintió levemente- Cuando te encontré en el callejón, aunque no lo recuerdes, te ofrecí mi ayuda, y me dijiste que sí. Te invité a cenar, te metí en mi casa, te lavé, y curé tus heridas. No tenía intención de dejarte marchar al día siguiente como si nada. Quería ayudarte de verdad, a salir de esto, a que estés bien…y continúo queriendo- mientras hablaba había cogido una de las manos de Draco, que este apretaba.

¿Por qué?- hablaba con los dientes apretados, intentando contener el dolor.

Porque no te mereces esto. Me da igual lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, que fuésemos amigos o no. No mereces una vida así, y si puedo ayudarte a mejorar, lo haré.

Te agredí…

Lo se…- murmuró amargamente- Tengo las cicatrices, el espejo me lo recuerda a diario…pero se que nunca lo hubieses hecho si hubieses estado bien. No es que lo justifique, Draco, pero puedo comprender por qué lo hiciste, no fue algo personal.

Si lo fue- se encogió sobre el estómago y ahogó un grito. Harry apretó más fuerte su mano- quería hacerte daño por no dejarme salir de allí.

Y me robaste la cazadora- rió señalando la cazadora colgada de un gancho de la pared.

Te la devolví- respiraba de forma superficial y entrecortada. Se estaba asustando- Tiene-la-foto-en-el-bolsillo- resopló.

¿Quieres que llame al Dr. Cussler?- preguntó- No estás bien…

No, no va a hacer nada de todas formas…- se giró para mirarlo, por primera vez- Vete, por favor, déjame solo, Harry, por favor- asintió y se levantó para marcharse, cogió la cazadora y cuando iba a salir escuchó como Draco, entre sollozos le decía- Puedes volver otro día, si quieres- cerró la puerta al salir mientras escuchaba como dentro Draco comenzaba a proferir gritos desgarradores. Corrió por el pasillo. No podía soportar escuchar los alaridos. Llegó frente a la puerta del despacho, y llamó.

Adelante- el hombre esperaba sentado tras el escritorio, con un montón de papeles encima de la mesa. No era un despacho bonito. Casi como el suyo del Ministerio. Agobiante, cerrado. Triste- Ah, Potter, es usted, siéntese por favor.

Oiga, yo creo que no está bien, tiene fiebre, y tiembla y…- comenzó a decir.

No se preocupe, sólo es el Síndrome de Abstinencia. Ya se le pasará- le alargó una carpeta marrón, que Harry cogió distraídamente.

¿Cómo que ya se le pasará? Está sufriendo…

No podemos hacer nada por él. Su cuerpo no va a tolerar más fármacos, al menos de momento. Sólo le queda una semana difícil, luego, bueno, tendrá crisis cada vez más esporádicas, hasta que deje de ser totalmente drogodependiente.

Y eso¿cuánto tiempo le va a costar?- preguntó, se estaba mosqueando, el Dr. Cussler era un buen médico, pero no podía dejar que alguien sufriese…tenía que preguntarle a algún medi-mago, quizá hubiese algún remedio.

Pues ni idea, depende del paciente, cuánto tiempo ha estado metido, a que intensidad, el tipo de droga que consumía habitualmente…son muchos factores, pero no es lo que yo quería hablar con usted.

Pues dígame.

A ver por donde empezamos¿quiere un café, o algo?

No gracias, no estoy de humor.

Muy bien. Le voy a ser muy franco, Potter. Brian lo tiene muy crudo. Según los análisis que le hemos hecho, el contenido de droga en sangre, es elevado, y aún así, el Síndrome de Abstinencia es acusado, por lo que deducimos que su nivel normal escapa a nuestros parámetros. Según los cuales, debo decirle la verdad, debería estar muerto.

¿Cómo?- lo miró sorprendido, sabía que Draco estaba mal, pero¿tanto? Y si debería estar muerto¿por qué no lo estaba¿La capacidad de hacer magia los hacía más resistentes¿Podría verse eso en unos análisis?

Que tiene una extraña resistencia. Le hemos hecho todo tipo de pruebas, incluso genéticas, pero no observamos ninguna diferencia con nuestras muestras control. Es un tema que continuaremos investigando, si tiene algún gen que ofrece una mayor resistencia a sustancias nocivas, como los alcaloides, sería muy útil para el resto de nosotros.

No sé, nunca lo había oído- tenía que ponerse en contacto con Seamus, él era el que controlaba de estas cosas. Y decirle la verdad a Hermione, eso era cada vez más imperativo.

Pero bueno, no sólo era eso. Vamos a algo más inminente- sonrió intentando infundirle ánimos- La salida de Brian del hospital. No está bien, pero tampoco debería estar ingresado, no en un hospital general, al menos.

¿Qué me sugiere?

Una clínica de desintoxicación, pero debemos esperar para ello a que su hígado sea capaz de tolerar más fármacos.

¿Y en casa?- lo miró por encima de las gafas, con incredulidad.

¿Se lo va a meter en casa?- se encogió de hombros¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?- No es precisamente un chico dócil, y no está convencido de querer salir. Y eso es lo más importante para que se recupere. ¿Sabe lo que le hizo caer en la droga?

Ni idea. Hacía un montón de tiempo que no lo veía, y antes de encontrármelo fatal, la última vez que lo vi estaba bien- ¿qué le había ocurrido¿Qué había hundido su vida de ese modo?

¿Quiere que le tramite una solicitud de ingreso?- asintió- De acuerdo. Hasta que pueda comenzar el programa¿usted se hará cargo de él?

Si, claro. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

Pues bien, en tres días se tiene que marchar- ¿Ya¿Tres días? Era muy poco tiempo…. Se quitó las gafas y se restregó los ojos. La verdad es que estaba cansado. Se levantó y le tendió la mano al médico. La estrechó con fuerza.

Volveré mañana, me ha pedido que lo deje solo.

Perfecto, léase la información de la carpeta, es sobre cómo ha de tratar al paciente. Es importante.

Gracias- ¿cómo podían tener tan poca vergüenza? Lo iban a mandar a casa en tres días, y le acababan de decir que debería estar muerto. Muerto. En cuanto llegó a casa marcó el número de Seamus en el teléfono. Esperaba que estuviese en casa. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…no está en casa, cuatro tonos, a los seis cuelgo, cinco tonos….

¿Diga?- era Angela, la esposa de Seamus.

Hola Angela, soy Harry¿qué tal todo?- preguntó, la cortesía lo primero.

Bien, aquí, peleándome con Seamus por nuestras diferencias respecto a las alternativas de parto…- rió- ¿quieres hablar con él?

Si, Angela, por favor- sonrió, la mujer de Seamus era un encanto, una médico muggle de pelo rizado y bajita, muy graciosa. Esperó un rato.

¿Harry?- la voz de su amigo lo saludó, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía…

Hola Seam¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Claro tío ¿Qué pasa?

¿Podrías venir a mi casa? Me gustaría preguntarte unas dudas sobre…tu campo- se rascó la barbilla, esperando la respuesta.

En diez minutos estoy allí. Nos vemos, tío- tenía tiempo para prepararse lo que le quería decir. No podía contarle la verdad, era demasiado fuerte. Que irónica que era la vida, él, que se vanagloriaba de ser una persona valiente, era incapaz de afrontar la verdad. Muchas veces creía que era simplemente estúpido. Llamaron al timbre, le encantaba esa costumbre muggle de Seamus, nunca se aparecía dentro de casa, como hacían Ron, y otros magos, él se aparecía en la puerta y llamaba al timbre. Se levantó para abrir a su amigo- ¡Harry! Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti¿cómo va todo, supongo que bien- se abrazaron, haría por lo menos año y medio que quedaba con él para charlar con tranquilidad.

Bueno, no va mal- sonrió- Muchas gracias por venir tío, me haces un favor enorme.

Para eso estamos, tú dirás- sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

¿Quieres algo de beber¿Una cerveza?- Seamus puso cara de: Seee¿por qué no? Sacó dos cervezas de la cocina y le lanzó una al irlandés, bebió un trago de la suya antes de hablar- ¿Tú sabes algo sobre medicina muggle?

Hombre, algo, Angela es médico, así que si, no lo domino, pero controlo¿por?

¿Tú sabes si al hacer un análisis de sangre, o de un tejido se puede saber que somos diferentes?- Seamus se atragantó y lo miró- Es que me están haciendo unas pruebas, y bueno, me gustaría saber si lo de la magia se va a ver plasmado de algún modo.

No se, no creo, porque Angela insistió muco en llevar un seguimiento muggle del embarazo, y se ha hecho todas las pruebas y no ha salido nada, sin embargo, las pruebas que hice yo, demuestran que el bebé es un mago, o una bruja. La magia está patente- bebió otro sorbo de cerveza- ¿Qué pruebas?

Hace unos meses me atacó un tío cerca de un hospital muggle, me robó y me rajó la cara, el cuello, y las costillas con un cristal roto. Me atendieron allí, y me hicieron pruebas- se señaló las cicatrices que le quedaban.

Pero¿estás bien?- se inclinó hacia él para examinar de cerca las marcas- Bueno, acabarán por desaparecer, excepto por la de frente, tú cicatrizas bien. ¿Quieres un ungüento, o algo?

No, gracias tío, de verdad. Otra cosa¿sabes si tenemos algún tipo de resistencia a tóxicos?

¿A tóxicos?

Si, a drogas y eso- bebió un trago de cerveza.

No lo se, hay pocos magos drogadictos, los chicos no suelen tener acceso a sustancias de ese tipo, sólo los hijos de muggles, y a esos, los padres prefieren que los traten muggles, lo cual veo lógico, también. ¿Te interesa mucho?

Bastante- se levantó y miró por la ventana a la calle. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Seamus la situación?

Investigaré sobre el tema, en un par de días puedo tener a información- Seamus se levantó y le puso la mano en el hombro- Harry, no te voy a pedir explicaciones, pero ten cuidado, vale, las drogas son un tema serio. Muy serio.

Lo sé, gracias Seamus, sabía que podía contar contigo- el irlandés sonrió para desaparecerse con un chasquido. Ahora quedaba Hermione. Pero no tenía fuerzas para contárselo. Y tenía que decirle a Draco que se iba a casa con él. ¿Accedería¿Cómo había acabado metido en todo esto?

Volvió al hospital la mañana siguiente. Draco parecía estar más calmado, un poco más estable, pero el ligero acercamiento que habían tenido, era como si nunca hubiese existido. Le lanzó cuatro frases venenosas, de las que hizo caso omiso. No le importaba lo que pudiese decir. Tenía que aprender a convivir con él si quería ayudarlo. Y sólo había un modo. Tragar con lo que fuese. La última noche que Draco iba a pasar en el hospital decidió que había llegado el momento de decirle que se marchaba, y a dónde.

Draco- empezó a decir, desde el sillón- ¿te ha comentado el Dr. Cussler que mañana por la mañana te dan el alta?

Si- murmuró distraído mirando por la ventana- me muero por salir y meterme un pico… no aguanto más esto- tiró de las correas que lo mantenían sujeto- Es una mierda.

¿Qué vas a hacer?- si intentaba una conversación en la que se diera cuenta de que no podía hacer nada, quizá fuese más apetecible el hecho de quedarse en su casa- ¿Tienes algún sitio donde ir?

No, porque mi "casa" la habrán saqueado esos cerdos, no puedo volver allí. Supongo que trataré de conseguir algo de dinero, y luego buscaré algún camello que me pase algo…

¿No te plateas dejarlo? Sería un buen momento¿no crees?

¿Para qué? Ya ni siquiera recuerdo lo que es estar sobrio…. Además, no podría.

No puedes ir por ahí solo, mírate. Tienes un brazo y una pierna escayolada, la cara cubierta de cicatrices, nadie te dará un euro por una mamada, y es imposible que te den por culo, o que des tú- fue lo más seco que pudo- ¿Qué vas a hacer¿Quedarte tirado en el callejón del hospital hasta que algún médico decida salir a ver si ya te pueden quitar la escayola¿Muriéndote de asco?

¿Y qué coño quieres que haga?- lo miró, los ojos le brillaban de rabia. Le temblaba la barbilla de ira.

Vente conmigo- ya estaba, ahora quedaba en las manos de Draco¿aceptaría?

N/A: El próximo capítulo…la respuesta de Draco, aceptará? Qui lo sa? Bueno, os pedí que me dejaseis con vida hasta este capítulo, y bueno, si queréis saber que pasa, os va a tocar hacerlo también con este…me siento como Sherezhade, os dejo con la mierda en la boca para vivir hasta el próximo capítulo, tengo miedo de terminar el fic, me mataréis? Jajajajajajajajaj


	10. Lights and Shadows

10: LIGHTS AND SHADOWS

Malfoy se quedó mirándolo con suspicacia. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Harry sostuvo la fría mirada impasible, haciendo gala de una falsa seguridad en si mismo. ¿Aceptaría? Esperaba ansioso la respuesta, realmente, Draco no tenía más remedio que aceptar. ¿Y si se negaba¿Sería capaz de aturdirlo y llevárselo a rastras? Sabía que si se veía obligado lo haría, al fin y al cabo, el fin justifica los medios¿verdad? Parecía que había transcurrido un siglo cuando Draco apartó por fin la mirada y murmuró:

- Estás loco- bajó la vista a su regazo- ¿De verdad me estás proponiendo que me vaya a tu casa?- la incredulidad estaba más que patente en la pregunta, junto con un deje de temor y otro de burla. Nadie más que él podría imprimir tantos matices distintos en una pregunta.

- Sí- se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta los pies de la cama.

- ¿Y hasta cuando, Potter?- lo miró desafiante- ¿Hasta que sea capaz de caminar¿O pretendes, quizá, cómo ya has dicho, sacarme del pozo?- Harry apenas era capaz de sostener la mirada de cruda desesperación de Draco, quizá él no fuese consciente, pero los ojos son el espejo del alma, y su alma pedía ayuda a gritos.

- Hasta que estés bien- le costaba un esfuerzo tremendo mantener la voz serena.

- Nunca me iré contigo, Potter. Ya me siento lo suficientemente humillado aquí, para que encima tengas que darme de comer y limpiarme el culo- Si Harry estaba a punto de desmoronarse, Draco no se quedaba atrás, a pesar del sarcasmo de sus palabras, detrás se apreciaba una absoluta tristeza.

- No lo hago para humillarte, Draco. Sólo quiero ayudarte…. Plantéatelo como si fuese un enfermero…- sugirió.

- Entonces¿también me tendrás atado, eh?- tiró de las correas que lo sujetaban a la cama- ¿Acaso piensas que podría escaparme?

- No voy a rogarte que vengas, Draco. Te lo he ofrecido, si quieres, aceptas y me partiré los cuernos para que todo salga lo mejor posible, si no…tendrás que buscarte la vida- tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos.

- Prefiero morirme a que sacies conmigo tu sed de samaritanismo, Potter. No voy a irme contigo, aunque eso signifique vivir detrás de un cubo de basura hasta que llegue el momento de quitarme las escayolas. Nunca aceptaré- no lo miraba a los ojos, como temiendo que en ellos se viese su duda. Pero Harry no se rendiría tan fácilmente, si lograr que Draco aceptase implicaba ser cruel, lo sería. Llevaba días preparando la táctica.

- No tienes elección- espetó lo más frío que pudo. Draco lo miró y le tembló la barbilla.

- ¡Ya lo sé!- rompió a llorar y apartó la cara con vergüenza- lo sé… y me revienta…- Harry se sentó en la cama- … saber que eres…mi única oportunidad para seguir con vida- le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Malfoy continuaba llorando con desesperación.

- No tienes que avergonzarte de pedir ayuda, Draco, la necesitas- suspiró, no podía mantenerse en su papel, era incapaz de ver a alguien sufriendo, en especial por su culpa- Aprovéchate de que estoy dispuesto a dártela- le acarició el pelo tratando de calmarlo. Luchaba por contener las lágrimas y no echarse a llorar también.

- Nunca pensé que acabaría así… nunca…- sorbió fuertemente por la nariz- ¿por qué todo es tan difícil¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué es difícil?- preguntó Harry.

- Todo…levantarse cada día, saber que no habrá nada que te saque del mundo, aunque sea por un rato…. Sentir que te estás perdiendo algo, y que ni te importe…- ahí estaba la clave, en cómo se sentía Draco, y por qué, tenía que hacer que continuase hablando, necesitaba saber cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, y Draco necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

- Eras un gran jugador de Quidditch, Draco¿qué pasó para que ahora estés aquí?- Draco lo miró e intentó zafarse del brazo de Harry, sin éxito. Gimió con impotencia.

- Si me voy a tu casa¿no me dejarás meterme nada, verdad?- cambió de tema bruscamente, obviamente, no quería hablar de ello, pero tenía que saberlo, si no sabía qué le hizo caer, jamás podría hacerlo subir. Pero comprendió que no era momento de insistir, así que lo dejó estar.

- No, no lo permitiré- quitó el brazo y se levantó, intuía un estallido próximo, y no le apetecía nada estar cerca del ojo del huracán, sin embargo…

- Pero…- comenzó a decir Malfoy con pesar- lo necesito…- se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos, tenía que ser inflexible, no podía ceder ni un milímetro o pronto le ganaría todo el terreno. Quería ayudarle, y si quería hacerlo bien, tenía que ser como un padre, comprensivo, pero inflexible.

- No puedes meterte nada, Draco, tu cuerpo no lo va a tolerar¿no lo entiendes?

- Ha soportado bien hasta ahora…

- ¿Bien¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te miras a un espejo?- Movió la mano sobre la mesa y apareció un espejo. Lo cogió y se puso delante de Malfoy, que lo miraba asustado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza- ¡Mírate!-las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos cerrados, corriendo por las delgadas mejillas de Draco. Aquello iba a ser muy difícil. Suspiró y dejó el espejo encima de la cama, se acercó a ala puerta y la acarició murmurando- Nada entra, nada sale, que el vacío nos aísle mientras sea mi voluntad. Se giró y volvió a la cama, Draco tenía la cabeza baja y sollozaba. Le levantó la cabeza y le puso de nuevo el espejo delante- ¡ABRE LOS OJOS¡ENFRÉNTATE A LA VERDAD POR UNA PUTA VEZ DRACO!- obstinado, draco se negaba, Harry cada vez estaba más nervioso- No me obligues a abrirte los ojos, Malfoy, no me obligues.

Poco a poco, Draco fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose frente a si mismo. Frente a un rostro demacrado, de barba rala, los labios marchitos, blanquecinos, llenos de pieles, la piel seca, tensa sobre los huesos del pómulo, la vena de la frente abultada, los músculos de las mejillas marcados violentamente, los ojos hundidos en sus cuencas, alarmantemente grandes en comparación con la cara, enrojecidos, surcados por oscuras ojeras. El silencio podía cortarse. Harry no podía obviar el horror plasmado en la cara de Draco, que tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con cansancio. Giró la cara y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Harry bajó el espejo, liberando sus propias lágrimas. Abrazó a Draco, que escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y rompió a sollozar con desesperación gritando.

- ¡NOOO¡YO NO SOY ASÍ¡¡HAS TRUCADO EL ESPEJO PARA ASUSTARME¡YO NO PUEDO SER ASÍ¡¡¡¡¡NOOO¡¡¡¡¡PARAAA¡¡DEJA DE HACERLO¡¡¡ME HAS CAMBIADO LA CARA¡¡¡¡PONME LA MÍA OTRA VEZ!- tenía la voz ronca de tanto gritar. Harry no pensó que fuese a asustarse, a creer que era un truco. Se sentía morir de pensar en el daño que le estaba haciendo, el que le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

- Lo siento…-murmuró en el pelo prácticamente blanco de Malfoy- Siento haberte asustado…Todo va a salir bien, draco, te lo prometo…volverás a ser el de antes- continuó acunándolo hasta que se calmó un poco- ¿Quieres que te haga un hechizo para que te duermas?- Draco asintió. Colocó la mano derecha sobre la frente de Malfoy y cerró los ojos.

"Olvida tus errores y tus miedos,

Yo los borro.

Y cada paso en falso que des,

Lo corregiré por ti.

En tus sueños un lugar,

Donde el odio sea el único extraño,

En el que puedas descansar.

Cierra los ojos,

No tengas miedo.

Yo expulsaré a los fantasmas por ti.

Duerme tranquilo

Yo vigilo desde aquí"

Notaba como se iba aflojando la tensión de los músculos de Draco y relajó el abrazo. Acarició el pelo húmedo de la frente mientras observaba el delgado pecho subir y bajar con regularidad. Parecía mentira que el rostro prácticamente angelical que asomaba bajo la decrepitud, hiciera tan solo unos pocos minutos, hubiese estado profiriendo gritos desgarrados de pura angustia.

Retiró la mano de la frente y dejó a Draco recostado en la cama. No había dicho que si, pero tampoco había dicho que no. Se quitó las gafas y se dejó caer en el sillón. Aquella noche, nada lo movería de allí.

Sus propios ojos se fueron cerrando con pesadez. En el fondo, estaba asombrado de poder dormirse, con todo lo que se le venía encima, apenas era capaz de respirar con normalidad, iba durante el día sintiendo que todo se movía deprisa, que el tiempo corría y él no podía seguir el ritmo. Y ahora, cuando pensaba que sería incapaz de dormir en lo que le quedaba de vida, con todo lo que se le venía encima, se quedaba dormido plácidamente. Bendito cansancio.

- Joder contigo, Potter…- ¡Oh! La dulce voz de un ángel despertándolo, pensó con sarcasmo. Abrió los ojos con desgana. Le dolían el cuello, los riñones y la cabeza. Bostezó poniéndose las gafas.

- Buenos días también para ti- masculló desperezándose- ¿Ya te has decidido?- lo miró de soslayo. Draco mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto a los pies de la cama.

- No tengo otra opción¿verdad?

- No, lo siento- realmente sentía no poder ofrecerle nada más que su casa y su ayuda, le hubiese gustado tener una opción en la que se sintiese más cómodo, que fuese más fácil para los dos, que no le hiciese sentirse tan dependiente y humillado.

- Entonces…sólo hay una respuesta¿no?

- Te cuesta decir que sí¿eh? No es tan difícil, Malfoy.

- Tengo mi orgullo¿sabes?- lo miró a los ojos desafiante. Eso enfadó a Harry.

- ¿Si¿Y dónde te lo dejabas para venderte por droga¿Junto a las jeringuillas limpias? No me vengas con el cuento del orgullo para no poderme decir directamente que aceptas mi ayuda, Malfoy. El orgullo es para otras cosas, par ano dejarse llevar, para no dejarse caer, para lograr salir adelante…El orgullo no está para esconder la cabeza y evadirse de los problemas¿sabes? El orgullo está para sobrevivir- Potter había hablado. Draco agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

- No tengo ropa…

- Si que tienes, te he traído cosas mías- caminó hasta el armario y cogió la bolsa de deportes que había traído la noche anterior, sacó un montón de ropa pulcramente doblada y la dejó encima de la cama. Ambos se quedaron mirando la ropa durante un rato, hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

- ¿Me ayudas tú, o esperamos a los enfermeros?- el tono de voz arrogante, de absoluta confianza en que alguien haría las cosas por él, transportó a Harry de nuevo al colegio. "Paciencia" se dijo, "te tienes que acostumbrar a que es así, y no tomar a mal todo tono de voz fuera de la cordialidad" Suspiró "te necesita para salir adelante, estás en situación dominante. Aprovéchate"

- Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos acostumbrando a esto- le quitó el camisón de hospital, viendo, por primera vez en tres meses el cuerpo que él mismo había lavado, secado y cuidado una noche de invierno. Estaba más delgado, a pesar de la bomba calórica intravenosa que llevaba un mes alimentándolo. Reprimió sus emociones para que Draco no se diese cuenta de la profunda compasión que sentía por él en esos momentos. Con cuidado, le puso los calzoncillos, pasándolos con dificultad por la pierna escayolada hasta la ingle, con un brazo pasado tras la espalda de Draco levantó el cuerpo de la cama para terminar de ponerlos, y repitió la operación con los vaqueros, tras cortar el camal derecho por completo. Continuó con la camisa, abrochándola botón a botón. Le puso el calcetín y la zapatilla al pie izquierdo. Y se separó para observar el conjunto. Draco lo miró con desfachatez.

- Tú, lo de usar magia… ¿no?

- Me gusta economizar mis poderes, Malfoy, no usarlos en estupideces como poner una camisa.

- Tío, con el caudal de poder que tienes, la habilidad de hacer magia sin usar la varita… si fuera tú, me sonaría los mocos con magia.

- Bueno- lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Yo no soy un inútil- lo dejó caer. Se sentó en el sillón mirando como Draco giraba la cabeza hacia la ventana y miraba como si pudiese ver a través de las gruesas cortinas- Más vale que hagas a la idea, Malfoy, porque será así, tooodos los días, durante mucho tiempo. Miró el reloj y movió la mano para desactivar el hechizo de la puerta que los había aislado toda la noche. Escuchó pasos por el pasillo y la puerta se abrió. Entraron dos enfermeros seguidos del Doctor Cussler.

- Ha sido una noche tranquila¿verdad? No hemos escuchado nada- comentó casual- Vaya, Brian, veo que ya está usted vestido. Hacen bien en ir a acostumbrándose ya el uno al otro, porque le espera una larga convalecencia y va a necesitar muchísima ayuda de Mr. Potter- se giró hacia él y sonrió- Jaime, ponedlo en la silla de ruedas y metedlo en el taxi que hay esperando en la puerta. Mr. Potter, acompáñeme a mi despacho para firmar los papeles y darle las últimas recomendaciones- Harry se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación con el médico.

- Usted dirá, Dr. Cussler- se sentó en el sillón frente a la mesa al que ya se había acostumbrado.

- Veo que está usted más que seguro de lo que va a hacer- le puso unos papeles encima de la mesa- Vaya firmando esto, por favor- sacó su estilográfica del bolsillo y comenzó a estampar su firma en los papeles que le habían puesto delante- Sólo tengo que hacerle dos recomendaciones más. No ceda nunca ante lo que pida Brian, manténgase firme, átelo si las cosas se ponen difíciles y todo irá como la seda, y la más importante, convénzase de que usted no puede hacer nada por él, y métalo en un centro de desintoxicación en cuanto eso sea posible.

Harry se molestó por el tono de desprecio con el que el médico hablaba de Draco. No tenía por qué, apenas le conocía, era su paciente, y además, estaba cobrando una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, que él se encargaba de pagar, por tratarlo.

- ¿Me está diciendo que simplemente le debo hacer de carcelero hasta que pueda deshacerme de él?- el médico lo miró sorprendido.

- No pretendía que usted se lo tomase así, Potter, simplemente, su primo es una persona muy difícil, y como médico, y tras haberlo tratado todo el tiempo que ha estado ingresado, y pese a que solo haya estado una semana consciente, debo decirle las cosas como son. Su primo no quiere curarse, y ni usted es psicólogo, ni médico, ni enfermero, y por lo que he visto, tampoco se llevan especialmente bien. Asi que, y hágame caso, ya que están obligados a entenderse, piense en lo que es más fácil para usted, y quítese el problema de encima en cuanto pueda. Créame, intentará salvarlo, y cuando crea que está bien, se escapará y volverá a recaer. No es el primer drogodependiente que trato.

Había terminado de firmar los papeles y se levantó bruscamente.

- ¿Cuándo tiene que volver a quitarle las escayolas?

- En un mes, pero debería volver cada quince días a hacerse pruebas de control hepático y análisis de sangre para ver cuando su cuerpo estará listo para la cura de desintoxicación.

- ¿Hay algún problema en que lo traten en otro sitio?- No podía tolerar que le hablasen así, aunque se sintiese tentado de hacerlo, de quitárselo de encima en cuanto pudiese, porque sabía que no podía hacer más por él que darle cobijo y alimento, y quizá, si quería compañía, pero nada más. Él no era alguien que se deshacía de las cosas que le preocupaban, las afrontaba y salía adelante. Siempre, por más difíciles que se le podían haber puesto las cosas, jamás las dejó de lado, y menos cuando se trataba de un ser humano, aunque fuera Malfoy, aunque tuviese la cara cortada por una cicatriz más y se la hubiese hecho él, se trataba de un ser humano que sabía que confiaba en él, que en el fondo sabía que no tenía a nadie más y que se aferraba a él cuando se le venía el mundo abajo. No iba a dejarlo abandonado como si fuera un despojo. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

- No, claro que no, cuando encuentre otro centro que lo trate, o un médico particular, solicite un traslado de expediente, y sin más problemas.

- De acuerdo- abrió la puerta y el médico se levantó- No, no hace falta que me acompañe, sé donde está la salida. Ahórrese la cortesía, por favor- en la puerta del hospital esperaba un taxi con Draco dentro, colocado en el asiento trasero, con la pierna escayolada estirada sobre él. Se subió al coche, de espaldas al conductor y puso la bolsa de la ropa encima de las rodillas- 71 de Phaidom Road- el taxi arrancó y llegaron a la calle conocida para ambos. Se bajó y abrió la puerta del patio, poniendo como tope la bolsa para que no se cerrase. Volvió al coche y con esfuerzo, y ningún interés ni ayuda por parte de Draco lo cogió y lo sacó del coche. Una vez fuera, Draco le pasó el brazo sano por los hombros y saltando llegaron al portal. Lo dejó apoyado en la puerta y pagó al taxista.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Harry dejó a Draco en el sofá y se sentó en el sillón.

- ¿Quieres beber algo, o comer algo?- preguntó, por decir algo.

- Whisky no tendrás¿verdad?

- Pues no, lo rompiste tú la última vez que estuviste aquí.

- Oh vaya- bajó la vista azorado y se observó las manos de uñas mordidas, con heridas en torno a los dedos- ¿Tienes algo con cola?- algo con cola…no podía darle nada excitante, ni te, ni café, ni cola….

- Puedo ofrecerte un zumo, agua, o refrescos sin cafeína- se levantó para ir a la cocina.

- Zumo, aunque la verdad es que me da igual- Harry se giró hacia la cocina a poner dos vasos de zumo y pensar dónde iba a dormir Draco, cosa que aún no se le había ocurrido. Podía dormir él en el salón, el sofá no era incómodo, y siempre podía transformarlo en cama, y que Draco durmiese en su habitación, que tenía puerta y podía encerrarlo. Volvió con los vasos y tendió uno a Malfoy, que lo cogió con mano temblorosa. No había caído en que quizá Draco necesitase mucha más ayuda de la que había supuesto en un principio. No solo para vestirse, caminar y asearse, también para comer, beber…y desde luego, la ayuda que necesitaba no era sólo física, lo que más necesitaba era sentirse vivo, seguro, y desear volver a estar bien.

Rodeó la mano de Draco con la suya, consiguiendo afirmar el pulso del rubio, y se la acercó a la boca. Draco dio un pequeño sorbo y lo miró a los ojos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y tragó saliva.

- Gracias…- murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sólo es un zumo, Draco- sonrió, le gustaba que le hubiese agradecido algo, aunque fuese una tontería. Así sabía que Malfoy estaba apreciando lo que hacía por él, e iba a hacer el esfuerzo de que todo fuese más cómodo para ambos.

- No es solo por el zumo, Potter- suspiró- A nadie le ha importado lo que me pasaba, ni mis padres, ni mis amigos, ni nadie de mi familia…- la voz empezaba a rompérsele- Sólo a ti…y sé que soy un estúpido y un desgraciado la mayor parte de las veces…- cerró los ojos como para contener las lágrimas. El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza- Joder…esto me está costando mucho…No sé, estás haciendo todo esto por mi, y no sé cómo agradecértelo…porque aunque no quiera reconocerlo…hasta yo me doy cuenta…de que…he tocado fondo- las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- Y no sé cómo hacer para salir del hoyo… ¿sabes?- lo miró directamente a los ojos, con los suyos inundados en lágrimas.

- Shh- le acarició la cara- Tranquilo…ahora estás aquí y haremos todo lo posible para…- el ruido de llamas crepitando frente a ellos llamó su atención. Se giraron bruscamente. La cabeza de Seamus estaba envuelta en llamas verdes en la pequeña chimenea y miraba a su alrededor buscando a Harry.

- Hey, Harry- saludó alegremente, no dándose cuenta de la situación que tenía delante- Ya tengo la información que me pediste…- pasó la mirada de uno a otro rápidamente, abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, como para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real. Su cara, generalmente alegre se tornó seria- ¿Harry?

- Seamus, puedo explicarlo…- tragó saliva, no esperaba que Seamus apareciese sin avisar, no era su costumbre. Miró a Draco y luego a la chimenea.

- Es…es…¡Malfoy!


	11. Nunca es fácil comenzar de nuevo

**CAPÍTULO 11: NUNCA ES FÁCIL EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA ERA**

- Es…es ¡¡Malfoy!- exclamó Seamus horrorizado- Pero…no me dijiste…¡¡¡Malfoy!- estaba totalmente alucinado.

- Sí, Seamus, es Malfoy- Harry se había levantado y se acercó a la chimenea- Creo que hay muchas cosas que explicar y será más cómodo si vienes y hablamos, ¿te parece?- Seamus asintió y el resto de su cuerpo apareció en la habitación. Se sacudió la ceniza y se dejó caer en un sillón frete a ellos.

- No me lo puedo creer…-murmuró- ¿cómo?... ¿qué?...-bufó.

- Seamus, es una larga historia- comenzó Harry con tranquilidad, pese a no sentirla- Lo encontré una noche viniendo del Ministerio, estaban atacándolo en un callejón y me acerqué a ayudarlo, sin saber que era él…- prosiguió con el relato con voz monocorde mientras trataba de no observar las miradas que se lanzaban Draco y Seamus el uno al otro, de diversa intensidad y cariz según el punto en el que se encontraban. No omitió ningún detalle. Puestos a decir la verdad, lo mejor era decirla del todo- Así que aquí estamos- terminó con un suspiro y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón.

Seamus estaba paralizado con la mirada fija en Malfoy. El único indicio de que no estaba bajo un Petrificus Totalus era el temblor de las manos. Se levantó y apareció una tisana tranquilizante a la que añadió un buen chorro de whisky que tendió a su amigo. Seamus bebió con lentitud y Harry miró a Draco con preocupación. No había dicho nada desde que había llegado el irlandés. Tenía la cabeza gacha y una expresión insondable en el rostro. Mantenía los ojos enrojecidos fijos en la mano que no tenía escayolada.

- Estás mal de la cabeza, Harry- terció Seamus una vez que terminó y dejó la taza sobre la mesita-No sabes de lo que es capaz esa gente…y más aún…

- ¿Malfoy?- terminó Harry la frase- ¿Te parecería menos locura si en lugar de él fuese cualquier desconocido? ¿En serio me estás diciendo eso, Seamus?- resopló- Sé que no ha sido nunca mi mejor amigo, y sé muchas más cosas de él que tú, Seamus, y peores. A mi me atacó directamente en Hogwarts y aún así lo meto en mi casa. Sí, es posible que esté loco.

- Oh, vamos Harry, me parecería igual de insensato meter a cualquier otro en casa. Me da igual que sea Malfoy, realmente eso no tiene demasiada importancia, excepto que creía que lo odiabas- lo señaló con la mano temblorosa- ¡Por favor! Es un drogadicto…se aprovechará de ti otra vez, no sabes por dónde te va a salir…Siempre tú y tu maldito…

- ¡Cállate!- explotó interrumpiéndolo. No quería oír lo que Seamus iba a decir. No, porque sabía que era cierto. Él y su maldito, puto, jodido complejo de héroe- Hago con mi vida lo que me da la gana, si me estoy equivocando, gracias por la advertencia, pero déjame cometer mis propios errores- Prosiguió controlando su voz. Miró a Draco que trataba de desaparecer de allí, intentando por todos los medios replegarse sobre si mismo y protegerse del fuego cruzado, tarea imposible dados su pierna y brazo escayolados. No obstante, tenía la mirada de acero clavada con odio en Seamus- Está enfermo y desde luego no va a mejorar si lo dejo tirado en la calle. Así que por favor, si eres tan amable, me das la información que te pedí- terminó en tono cortante.

Seamus carraspeó y abrió la carpeta que había dejado olvidada en su regazo. Harry lo miró con preocupación. Todavía no estaba sobreseído el caso de Malfoy, así que si Seamus hablaba, a Draco lo meterían en la cárcel, y él, como mínimo sería suspendido de empleo y suelo y obligado a pagar una sanción. Cómo máximo, acusado de complicidad criminal y compartiendo celda.

- Me pediste información sobre si el hecho de tener magia afectaba de algún modo sobre los tóxicos, venenos, o en este caso, drogas- respiró hondo- Pues sí, afecta. Nuestra magia es ante todo una protección, una mejor adaptación al ambiente y actúa como inhibidor de sustancias nocivas en caso de ser necesario. La magia neutraliza las partículas de las drogas, como si las envolviese- explicó haciendo un gesto con la mano- impidiendo que afecten al organismo.

- Por eso ha perdido su magia- murmuró Harry, desviando la mirada a Malfoy que ahora miraba con cierto interés a Seamus- No puede hacer magia- aclaró a su amigo, que asintió.

- Lo suponía. Cuando el nivel de droga es elevado, la magia comienza a fallar, ya que está ocupada manteniendo a salvo el cuerpo- tragó saliva- y cómo siempre está entrando droga, no puede metabolizar la que tiene neutralizada y no queda libre, por lo que termina por afectar al cuerpo. Por eso los niveles nocivos suelen ser de aproximadamente el triple que en un muggle- terminó Seamus con un gesto de resignación.

- ¿Y lo de los análisis?- preguntó- ¿has mirado lo de los análisis?

- Sí, lo he mirado- afirmó cortante- La magia es genética, se refleja como un gen recesivo muy raro con alelos desconocidos que sólo se expresa si ambos dos padres lo transmiten. No tiene relevancia en un estudio genético, ya que nadie muy rico se ha quejado aún ni ha pedido que se investigue, así que entre miles de genes que pueden llegar a producir enfermedades, uno que no saben que hace, y que es tan raro, no tiene importancia. Lo pasan por alto. ¿Ya tienes lo que querías?- el irlandés lo miraba con preocupación. El enfado por la descortesía de Harry estaba patente, pero no tanto como el ceño fruncido que tan bien conocía y tantas veces había visto en el irlandés durante la guerra.

- Seamus, de veras, muchas gracias- trató de suavizar su voz y se levantó- Acompáñame a la cocina, por favor- fueron hasta allí y Harry cerró la puerta y bajó la persiana del office para quedarse solos. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el banco con gesto cansado.

- ¿Cómo te has metido en este lío, tío?- espetó Seamus en cuanto se encontraron a solas.

- No lo sé, Seam, pero no podía dejarlo tirado, no sabiendo que está mal- resopló.

- ¿Y no te da miedo? Te atacó, por todos los dioses, Harry, te atacó y casi te mata…podría volver a hacerlo- apuntó el irlandés.

- Estoy acojonado, nano. Sólo de pensar en lo que se avecina me falta el aire…. Pero no puedo darme la vuelta, no es mi estilo- Seamus se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Siempre nos hemos llevado bien, y te apoyaré en lo que necesites, pero…y es mi deber decírtelo, me sigue pareciendo una imprudencia- meneó la cabeza con preocupación.

- ¿Y a mi no?- se pasó las manos por el pelo- creo que aún no soy consciente de esto, Seam, pero no puedo pasar de largo, no puedo-se mordió el labio y lo miró con gravedad- Por lo que más quieras, ni una palabra a nadie, Seamus, por favor. A nadie

- Harry, no te preocupes- le dio una palmadita en la espalda- no va salir un sonido referente a esto de mi boca. Y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, información, médicos, una mano de más, una noche de cerveceo…

- Pues no sabes cuanto te lo agradecería, Seamus- esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- No hay más que hablar, entonces. ¿Quieres que me venga aquí para ayudarte con él?- se ofreció Seamus en un arrebato de coraje Gryffindor.

- No, no hace falta, creo que podré apañarme sólo. Aunque si te necesito, no te preocupes que te llamaré- agradecía sinceramente el ofrecimiento, pero, no sabía por qué, intuía que le iría mejor con Malfoy si no había terceras personas de por medio. Al fin y al cabo, hasta la llegada de Seamus no iba del todo mal.

- Eso espero. ¿Vengo todas las semanas para hacerle un seguimiento?

- Sí, por favor- iban a salir de la cocina para que cogiese la Red Floo, pero no quería volver al salón con Seamus- ¿te importa desaparecerte desde aquí? Creo que será lo mejor…

- No te preocupes, no me acaba la Red Floo- hizo un gesto de desagrado- Cuídate, tío- todavía apoyado en su hombro, lo miró con gravedad y le dijo- No me gusta meterme en lo que no me llaman, pero…deberías decírselo a Hermione, al menos. Quizá no sea de ayuda práctica, pero hablar con alguien y poder desahogarse cuando las cosas se ponen feas, no hace daño a nadie.

- Lo sé, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo decírselo o de cómo se lo va a tomar- suspiró, las cosas se torcían por momentos.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea, es tu amiga, y siempre te ha apoyado en todo, así que no hay que preocuparse demasiado tampoco- le guiñó un ojo y apretó su hombro- Cuando tengas su historial me lo envías a la consulta, ¿vale?- asintió.

- Gracias por todo, Seamus, de verdad.

- No es nada, tío, para eso estamos- observó como Seamus se desaparecía con una sonrisa preocupada en los labios. Se lavó la cara en el fregadero. Al menos eso le serviría para tranquilizarse antes de volver a enfrentarse con Draco. Lamentaba que Seamus hubiese roto el pequeño momento de gratitud que había tenido el rubio con él, pero bueno, no podía cambiar el pasado, así que….

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se dejó caer en el sillón. Observó la figura encogida en el sofá. No sabía qué hacer. Quería alargar la mano y tocarlo, ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo, hacerle saber que todo saldría bien. Pero no sabía que ocurriría si le ponía la mano encima y no le apetecía arriesgarse.

- ¿Has entendido lo que ha dicho Seamus?- preguntó, tratando de parecer casual. Draco asintió fijando la mirada en él. Los ojos tristes y rotos del slytherin retorcieron un poco más su alma- ¿Entiendes por qué tienes que curarte, Draco?

- Mi magia protege mi cuerpo…por eso no me he puesto enfermo. Puedo seguir drogándome, Potter. Estoy bien- Harry resopló exasperado. Malditos enfermos, que tergiversaban la verdad para amoldarla a su propia y falsa realidad.

. Tu magia no tardará en verse desbordada, es más, ya lo está, desde hace mucho tiempo- sin poder resistirlo alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla- Y no estás bien- su voz amenazó con quebrarse. Draco lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de impotencia y de terror.

- Pero no quiero ver el mundo sin ayuda- murmuró- No me gusta…

- No vas a verlo sin ayuda- le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja- Lo verás con mi ayuda. El mundo es un lugar maravilloso y el nuestro mucho más, hay criaturas fantásticas, plantas extrañas…podemos hacer que las cosas vengan a nosotros, o alejarlas…volar…- susurró- ¿No lo echas de menos?

- No me vendas la moto, Potter, ese era mi mundo, y no era tan perfecto, ni tan maravilloso…había guerra, odio, muerte, dolor…- Draco apartó la cara.

- De acuerdo- reconoció Harry. Nadie mejor que él sabía hasta que punto el mundo mágico había estado podrido- Pero aún así tienes que dejarlo, Draco, o te morirás…

- Igual es lo que quiero…- Harry negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo contestar ante algo así? Nunca había sido un gran orador, pero la cosa solía funcionar si se dejaba llevar por sus corazonadas, así que lo cogió por la barbilla y le levantó el rostro. Con el pulgar de la otra mano secó una lágrima que se había escapado. Draco lo miró a los ojos.

- No es lo que quieres- le dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque sigues aquí. No demasiado, pero aún te quedan fuerzas para seguir luchando.

- Estoy aquí porque no tengo otra salida, Potter, que te quede claro- arrugó la nariz en un gesto desdeñoso. Pasado el instante de debilidad, de nuevo Draco Malfoy con su orgullo al completo.

- Lo sé- se encogió de hombros- pero no me importa. Soy muy terco. Y maté a Voldemort, podré contigo- afirmó con un gesto tajante.

- Ya te sorprendí una vez, podría volver a hacerlo…- Draco se deshizo de la mano en su barbilla.

- No volveré a bajar la guardia, Malfoy. Te subestimé, pero ahora estoy sobre aviso- suspiró- Y debo decirte, qué, como ya has visto, mi magia no es algo despreciable.

- Desde luego- confirmó él.

- No dirijo la central de Aurores sólo por ser El Niño Que Vivió.


	12. En la jaula del León

**CAPÍTULO 12: EN LA JAULA DEL LEÓN**

Potter cerró la puerta dejándolo a solas consigo mismo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que lo forzaba a llorar, aunque tenía la sensación de que llorar era algo que no dejaba de hacer desde que despertó en el hospital. Tampoco es que tuviese grandes alternativas… Dado que tenía una pierna y un brazo escayolados, no podía pegar puñetazos o dar patadas. Sólo podía gritar y llorar para dejar salir parte de su frustración y su dolor.

Tenía que reconocer que jamás había estado tan asustado como cuando despertó en el hospital. Recordaba una plácida sensación de calidez que se había visto truncada por un punzante dolor que lo atravesó sin piedad. Un frío intenso lo sacó de donde estaba para devolverlo a una realidad que no quería vivir. Una realidad en la que debía asumir que tenía un problema. Porque sabía que lo tenía, y muy grande. No era tan estúpido como para pensar que podía salir de aquello cuando quisiera. No podía. Y lo que era peor, no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que había ocurrido como para recordar el motivo de su adicción. Sus recuerdos daban un salto en aquel punto, convenientemente sepultados por su cerebro. Un día estaba en una fiesta recibiendo un premio por sus éxitos como jugador de Quidditch, probando la cocaína por primera vez, y el siguiente era ya vagabundeando por una calle muggle en busca de artificial y química felicidad. No recordaba qué le había hecho renunciar a todo por aquella sensación de ingravidez, por los brillantes colores…por la seguridad y el placer. Había olvidado los motivos que volvieron su fulgurante carrera de estrella del Quidditch en una oscura huída por un túnel mal iluminado. Pero aún así, sospechaba que no quería vivir la realidad.

Y tras doce años de ausencia, volvía a encontrarse violentamente con su antiguo mundo. Una bofetada sorpresa de la mano de la persona que pensó despreciar más que a nadie. Harry Potter. Con su flamante piso, su ropa de marca y su asquerosa manía de querer ayudar a todo el mundo. Pero a él no lo engañaba. Había visto demasiado de la naturaleza humana como para no saber que pretendía con su elegante "altruismo". No, nadie hacía nada a cambio de gratitud. Para él estaba muy claro. La vida se lo había enseñado a golpe de puño.

Y por más que le repeliese, si tenía que hacerlo para que lo dejase tranquilo, lo haría. Y es que, pese a haber estado en sitios peores, la humillación de que Potter lo sometiese le dolía más que todo el tiempo que llevaba sin drogarse. Con él no conseguiría nada sin ser amable, sin "ablandar" su valeroso corazón. Más que nada, porque por mucho que desease el gryffindor follárselo, no lo haría si pensaba que estaba abusando de él. ¡Cómo odiaba a la gente que poseía aquella falsa moralidad!

Se encontraba mal. De nuevo. Le dolía la cabeza y las náuseas le revolvían el estómago. La pierna y el brazo rotos le quemaban por dentro, como si en lugar de un hueso fracturado tuviese una barra de hierro al rojo vivo. Se moría de ganas de que le quitasen las escayolas para poder huir y terminar con todo el sufrimiento. Le robaría a Potter algo de dinero para poder comprarse heroína. La jeringuilla no importaba, siempre podía cortarse con algo y meterla así en su cuerpo…no sería lo mismo, pero a grandes males, grandes remedios. Tragó saliva tratando de calmarse, tumbado en aquella cama, incapaz de moverse, y lo que era peor, de valerse por si mismo. No podía escapar. Mientras estuviese allí, pensó, estaría a merced del gryffindor, y la rabia le hacía hervir la sangre.

Podía escuchar el ruido de la televisión en el salón amortiguado por la puerta. Apenas un murmullo que lentamente fue arrullándolo hasta sumirlo en un sopor cercano al sueño. Estaba cansado. Sentía dolor, cosa que le impedía dormirse, pero el día había sido muy largo, había comido y la cama era cálida y confortable. Su cerebro necesitaba un descanso. Los minutos pasaron y muy despacio, sus párpados se hicieron pesados. Cerrando los ojos, se durmió.

Se despertó con el corazón latiendo violentamente. Le costaba llenar sus pulmones de aire y sintió que se ahogaba. Un frío terrible atenazaba sus músculos y el cerebro parecía apretársele contra el cráneo. Jadeaba desesperado tratando de inhalar oxígeno cuando una luz se encendió, iluminando tenuemente la habitación.

- _Anapneo_- murmuró Potter con la voz ronca. El bloqueo de sus vías desapareció, permitiéndole de nuevo respirar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar los tiritones. Notaba como el gryffindor palpaba su frente y susurraba hechizos que ya había oído mucho tiempo atrás, cuando su madre comprobaba si estaba enfermo.- Tienes fiebre.

Otra nueva noticia. Claro que tenía fiebre. Tenía un mono de la hostia, normal que tuviese fiebre, al cuerpo le daba por quejarse de todos las formas que sabía cuando no le daban lo que necesitaba para continuar adelante…Potter y sus diagnósticos brillantes. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, que se le había quedado pegado, humedecido por el sudor que le cubría la frente. Estaba tiritando, helado de frío, y el muy inútil, en lugar de taparlo, apartó las mantas y le abrió la camisa del pijama. Notó cómo le colocaba algo helado sobre los ojos y la frente y se levantó. Instantes después, una corriente de viento azotó su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar violentamente.

- ¿Estás imbécil?- vociferó- ¡Voy a congelarme, maldita sea!

- Tú sí que estás imbécil.- abrió los ojos al notarlo sobre él- Tienes la fiebre alta, por eso tienes frío- espetó con rudeza- Si no te bajo la temperatura, se te va a terminar de freír el cerebro.

- ¡Lo que necesito es un pico, gilipollas!- rugió- ¡¡Necesito meterme algo!!- se retorció de dolor, exasperado. El frío lo hacía temblar, y no era precisamente placentero para la pierna. Quería olvidarse, de verdad que quería, dejar de pensar en la sensación de un chute de heroína corriendo por sus venas. Pero el recuerdo volvía una y otra vez, haciéndole mucho más difícil soportar aquello.

- Ya sabes mi opinión respecto al tema, Draco.- se sentó junto a él en la cama- Obtendrás de mi todo lo que necesites, excepto drogas- alargó la mano para retirarle lo que le había puesto en la frente, pero se apartó. Ahora no, ahora no aguantaría que fuese de benevolente cuando no era así. Potter se levantó y salió de la habitación. Dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Maldito y mil veces maldito Niño Dorado. ¿De verdad era tan corto de mente que no comprendía que ya era tarde para él? ¿Qué no había solución? Estaba demasiado metido, demasiado colgado. Era triste pensarlo, pero sabía que no podría salir. Más que nada, porque no quería. No quería enfrentarse al dolor. No quería ver el mundo sin el cristal embellecedor de la heroína. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía las cosas del modo en que eran realmente. El esfuerzo no le valía la pena. Gimió sin poder contenerse.

Desde que Potter se había encontrado con él, todo se había torcido. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, y no pintaban con arreglarse de ninguna manera. Dio un puñetazo al colchón con su mano sana. ¿Cómo había acabado así? Las lágrimas fluyeron una vez más de sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan vulnerable? ¿Por qué era todo tan espantoso? El gryffindor volvió con una taza humeante que dejó en la mesilla de noche.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó entre dientes, cuando tras incorporarlo con esfuerzo le acercó el bebedizo.

- Una infusión completita.- resopló con cinismo. Seguro que no era lo que él consideraba una infusión completita- Valeriana y tila para que te tranquilices, corteza de sauce blanco que te bajará la fiebre y manzanilla para el sabor. Y miel.

No, en efecto, no lo era, pero sabía que peor no se podía quedar, y si algo sabía de Potter, es que era más terco que una mula, así que no tenía más remedio que abrir la boca y tragar. De todos modos, debería ir practicando, si al final quería salirse con la suya. Bebió el líquido caliente y dulce. Conforme le bajaba por la garganta fue devolviéndole algo de calor, cosa que tranquilizó sus nervios. Cuando terminó, el gryffindor devolvió la taza a la mesilla y lo recostó de nuevo. Lo observaba con atención y apartó la cara avergonzado.

Aunque le costase reconocerlo, agradecía lo que Potter estaba haciendo por él. Fuesen cuales fuesen las intenciones. Sabía que no era fácil lidiar con él. Jamás lo había sido, ni estando bien. Así que debía de llevar muchísimo tiempo deseándolo, si le merecía la pena aguantarlo en su casa por un polvo. Porque sólo sería uno, se dijo. Por más que hiciera por él, sólo le concedería poseerlo una vez. Bastante humillación era ya que le diera de comer, lo aseara…

Por otra parte, le hubiese gustado pensar que realmente no pedía nada a cambio. Que sólo quería ayudarlo y devolverle la vida que dejó abandonada en una bifurcación de su camino. Le gustaría poder sentir, por una puta vez, que le importaba realmente a alguien. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no tenía un amigo de verdad. Aún recordaba los tiempos en los que la única persona que estuvo con él hasta que se marchó del mundo mágico, trataba, con todas sus fuerzas, sacarlo del pozo en el que se estaba metiendo cada vez más hondo.

No hacía falta decir que no lo había conseguido. Y si no había podido hacerlo cuando estaba cayendo, su mejor amigo, la persona a la que se lo había confiado casi todo, que había conocido durante toda su vida y que apreciaba y respetaba. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir Potter sacarlo de allí? Cuando ni lo respetaba, ni lo apreciaba, ni lo conocía… Además, sólo un milagro podría ayudarlo.

Si ahora su mejor amigo estuviese allí…Si hubiera sido él a quién hubiera encontrado junto a su cama en el hospital, quizá habría una esperanza para él. Pero no, era imposible. Lo había herido demasiado como para que pudiese perdonarlo y aceptarlo de nuevo en su vida. Además, no quería que lo viese así. No. Si era humillante estar a merced de Potter, no podía ni imaginarse lo que sería que su amigo lo viera en ese estado. Hundido, más muerto que vivo. Incapaz de mantenerse con vida. Incapaz de cuidar de si mismo.

La tisana hizo efecto sobre su cuerpo ávido de sustancias ajenas. El sueño lo fue venciendo de nuevo. El calor de la bebida se extendía de su estómago a todo el cuerpo y lentamente el malestar iba pasando. Cerró los ojos con pesadez y se dejó llevar por un ligero vaivén. Notó como Potter le retiraba los almohadones de la espalda y lo dejaba acosado. Lo sintió deslizarse junto a él en la cama y la luz volvió a apagarse. La oscuridad lo envolvió a través de sus párpados cerrados.

Se durmió. Lo sabía porque el lugar en el que estaba no pertenecía al mundo real. Nunca había estado allí, pero lo sabía. Aquel extraño sitio sólo podía pertenecer a su mente enferma. Caminaba desnudo, con las manos atadas a la espalda por un bosque de botellas vacías boca abajo. La hierba que cubría el camino por el que caminaba eran cristales rotos que se clavaban en su piel. Estaba dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso. Y sabía que nunca nunca había que dejar un rastro de sangre en un bosque. Las alimañas podrían olfatearlo y seguirte hasta dar cuenta de ti. O lo que era peor, la policía la recogería y podría relacionarte con crímenes ocurridos en otros lugares en los que se hubiera vertido tu sangre. Y no podía ir a la cárcel. No sobreviviría. Otra vez no.

Cada paso que daba era más duro que el anterior. El dolor nublaba su vista. Quería pararse a descansar, pero sabía que sería peor. No podía sentarse, o también se clavaría los cristales en los glúteos, al menos en lo que quedaba de ellos. Tampoco podía quedarse quieto porque los cantos afilados se adentrarían aún más en sus pies. Sólo podía continuar caminando. Sabía que al final del bosque hallaría descanso. No podía decir por qué, pero algo en su interior se lo decía. Llega al final y tendrás paz. Llega al final, y estarás bien. ¡Pero aquel puto bosque no se terminaba nunca! Gimió, sin fuerzas para gritar.

Le tiraban los gemelos de tanto caminar y el aguijonazo del flato comenzó a azotarlo bajo las costillas. Sentía en la boca el sabor característico de cuando estás al límite de tus fuerzas y el aire que respiras no es suficiente para el esfuerzo que estás realizando. Ese desagradable sabor a sangre. Metálico y salado. Abrió la boca para respirar un mayor volumen de aire, pero este entró cortante en sus pulmones, como si respirase agujas.

Necesitaba beber agua. En todos los putos bosques había algún arroyo, ¿no? Sólo tenía que encontrarlo y beber hasta que su cuerpo no lo soportara más. Sí, eso tenía que hacer. Trató de distinguir en el agobiante silencio que asolaba el bosque el murmullo de algún riachuelo. Pero un gemido febril y ahogado saturaba su oído, no pudiendo escuchar nada más a través de él. Se asustó al comprobar que aquel sonido era su propia respiración. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, escociendo en la piel cortada por el frío. Sacó la lengua para interceptar alguna de aquellas gotas. Paladeó el sabor amargo, disfrutando de la fútil humedad que le proporcionaban.

De pronto, mientras avanzaba trabajosa y penosamente por el camino, el linde del bosque pareció hacerse más claro y dejó de avanzar con él. Estaba vislumbrando el final. Aún quedaba mucho, pero al menos ya sabía que sí tenía fin. Casi rió de alivio y haciendo acopio de unas fuerzas que nunca creyó poseer, avanzó con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz, haciendo caso omiso del profundo dolor que azotaba su cuerpo, hacia allí.

Le pareció vislumbrar una silueta oscura recortada contra el horizonte y gritó para llamar su atención. No podía permitir que se marchase sin ayudarlo. Trató de correr hacia él, pero sus exiguas fuerzas le pasaron factura y tropezó, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Apenas le dio tiempo de girar el rostro para protegerse la cara del inminente golpe. Afilados cristales atravesaron su mejilla y estallaron en mil pedazos al chocar con sus dientes. Por todo su cuerpo, miles de cristales cortaron su piel. El dolor atravesó de nuevo su cuerpo como un latigazo. Todo se nubló a su alrededor. Sólo escuchaba un latido arrítmico, cada vez más fuerte, pero más lento. Ya estaba. Moriría tirado en aquel bosque.

Una sensación cálida lo envolvió. Algo similar a la ingravidez lo levantó del suelo. Se sacudió sostenido por una fuerza sólida y palpitante. Abrió los ojos. Potter trataba de sujetarlo y de despertarlo al mismo tiempo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando y agitando los brazos desesperado. Le dolía el lado del rostro que había sido castigado por los cristales del bosque. Sentía la mano viscosa y supo, sin necesidad de mirarla que estaba llena de sangre.

- ¡Ya está!- le gritaba Potter- Ya ha pasado, ya está- lo atenazó con un brazo contra su torso. Una mano frotó confortante su espalda- Estabas soñando…

- ¡No!- exclamó con esfuerzo- Tengo la cara destrozada- sollozó. Su vida ya era bastante asquerosa sin tener que lidiar con un rostro desfigurado. Ya le daba bastante asco mirarse al espejo tal y como estaba. Si no podía ser perfecto, su vida carecía de todo sentido. Todo tenía que ser bello. Absolutamente todo. Por eso la heroína lo había fascinado de tal modo, recordó con un escalofrío, porque le daba belleza al sufrimiento.

- No tienes nada- aseveró Potter apartándolo de él y obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara. Trató de girar la cabeza, de huir de la inquisitiva y preocupada mirada del gryffindor- Te lo juro, sólo ha sido una pesadilla- se apartó de él y entonces pudo verlo con claridad. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, tenía anudada una toalla su cintura. Le tendió un espejo y se sentó de nuevo a su lado. Se miró con cautela, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar. Pero era cierto. La misma cara horrible y demacrada que había visto en el hospital, pero no tenía ninguna herida, a parte del labio cortado. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el sueño.

Se relajó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos suspirando. Sólo había sido un maldito sueño. Una jodida pesadilla. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que era incapaz de recordar sus sueños, que ya ni se acordaba de la última vez que anotó algo en el registro que tiempo atrás había llevado de ellos. Un golpe seguido de un quejido le hizo abrir los ojos. Potter miraba con saña la puerta del armario y se chupaba un dedo con fruición. Mira que podía ser inútil. No pudo evitar reírse. Potter lo miró y sonrió con desdén, para luego reírse sinceramente.

-Me alegra que al menos mi desgracia sea capaz de hacerte reír- recogió algo de ropa del armario y desapareció en el baño. La sonrisa de Potter le había cambiado el rostro por completo. Había perdido la expresión dura y fría, de constante preocupación y cierto agobio que tenía desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar. Una madurez ganada a golpes y antes de tiempo. Resopló. La vida no había sido justa con ninguno de los dos.

Pero esa expresión de sincera alegría le había revuelto el alma. Potter había perdido momentáneamente el disfraz de "cabrón desgraciado que sólo quiere hacerme la vida imposible" y pudo verlo como lo veían el resto de personas. Y no estaba seguro de que le complaciese lo que había visto. Le gustaría ser todavía capaz de pensar en Potter como en el maldito y malcriado gryffindor que había conocido en el colegio, no quería pensar bien de él ni sentirse agradecido. Porque sabía que eso haría mucho más difícil entregarse a él.

El sexo sólo era un método para obtener lo que quería. Y siempre había sido así. Cuanto menos se implicaba emocionalmente en él, mejor podía dormir por las noches. El sexo era su moneda de cambio. Su forma de ganarse el pan, y otras cosas que necesitaba mucho más que comer. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir ser libre. Follarse a Potter y desaparecer. No podía permitirse el lujo de respetarlo, o de ser su amigo, porque entonces no podría desaparecer.

Potter salió del baño vestido. Hizo varios viajes, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada, de la habitación a algún otro lugar de la casa cargando montones de ropa. Por fin se quedó parado frente a él mirándolo. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué adivinase qué quería? Aguantó su mirada con insolencia. Sabía que no le iba a costar tanto no sentirse

agradecido con él.

- ¿Quieres levantarte?- preguntó mientras abría las cortinas con un gesto de la mano. Ya se había sorprendido en el hospital por el poder que tenía Potter en su interior, pero volvió a hacerlo. Un nudo de temor comenzó a formarse en su estómago. Quizá no sería tan sencillo burlarse de su "confianza". La luz del sol neblinoso y mortecino de Londres entró en la habitación- Si quieres quedarte en la cama, vale, pero es obligatorio ducha y desayuno- apuntó acercándose para levantarlo.

- Te gusta dar órdenes, ¿eh?- comentó con un quejido al incorporarse. La pierna rota le había enviado un calambre de dolor desde la cadera hasta la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! No sabes tú cómo- rió pasándole un brazo bajo los hombros para levantarlo- ¿Al bracito o caminando?- Draco sonrió con desprecio. De acuerdo, reconoció, se merecía la condescendencia de Potter por lo del día anterior. Pero saberlo no evitó que sus labios se curvaran con disgusto.

- Caminando- en el baño, al que llegaron no sin cierto esfuerzo, le ayudó a desvestirse e hizo ademán de sentarse en el borde de la bañera mientras él hacía sus necesidades. No pensaba permitirlo. Una humillación más y perdería lo que le quedaba de orgullo para siempre- ¿Te importa esperar fuera?- Potter lo miró con desconfianza y arqueó una ceja suspicaz- Cuando acabe te aviso, tampoco es como si pudiera escaparme…- Ojalá pudiera, pensó.

- De acuerdo- concedió reticente- Si necesitas cualquier cosa…- asintió colocándose bien las gafas y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él. Suspiró. Se encontraba mal. Estaba mareado, le dolía la cabeza y le costaba mantener la vista fija en puntos concretos. No es que hubiera dejado de sentirse así, pero ahora que estaba incorporado se había hecho más intensa la sensación de malestar.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin meterse nada y su cuerpo se quejaba. Sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo estirados al máximo, como si se le fuesen a desgarrar cerca de los tendones. ¡Oh, joder! Pensó dando una ligera patada en el suelo con la pierna sana. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar el dolor? ¿Cuándo cesarían los ataques?

Terminó lo que tenía que hacer y llamó a Potter. No le apetecía nada volver a verlo, pero no teniendo más remedio, cuanto antes pasara el trago de la ducha, mejor. No se hizo de rogar, la puerta se abrió y entró con una gran toalla blanca. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Transformó una banqueta en algo similar a una silla que encajó en la bañera. Tras desvestirlo y realizar unos hechizos para impermeabilizar su brazo y su pierna escayolados, lo sentó allí.

Antes de que el agua comenzase a cubrirlo, retiró los vendajes de las heridas que todavía ni habían curado. Draco cerró los ojos al notar las manos del otro mago palpando con cuidado un corte que se negaba a cicatrizar. Mientras lo enjabonaba con clínica meticulosidad, Potter permanecía en silencio. Como si supiese lo violento que aquello le estaba resultando. Lavó su mano y su pie, la espalda, las axilas, el torso.

Cerró los ojos tratando de distanciarse mentalmente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie lo trataba con cuidado, con respeto…Tanto tiempo sin que nadie lo hubiera tocado así. Respiró hondo. No. Alejó aquellos malditos pensamientos de su mente. Potter sólo quería una cosa, eso lo tenía claro. No iba a dejarse engañar por palabras amables y caricias. No esta vez. Continuaba sintiendo las manos de Potter contra su piel, enjabonando con cuidado. Y sintió asco de todo aquello, de estar a merced de alguien a quien detestaba, de no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. De querer morirse y no reunir el valor suficiente para lograrlo. Las manos del gryffindor llegaron a su entrepierna y no pudo evitar romper el respetuoso silencio.

- Estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad?- encaró con cinismo. Potter dejó lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos.

- ¿Disfrutando?- preguntó con desconfianza.

- Claro, me tienes como siempre has deseado- bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro- A tu merced. En tus manos para tocarme, para hacer conmigo lo que estás deseando hacer desde que me encontraste en la calle.

- No veo por dónde quieres ir, Malfoy,- ¡Oh! Se sorprendió, por fin su apellido, por fin volvían a estar en el mismo plano. Sonrió interiormente ante su recién recuperado estatus.

- Vamos, Harry- empleó deliberadamente su nombre de pila, que hizo que los ojos verdes tras las gafas se abrieran por la sorpresa, para entrecerrarse de nuevo por la desconfianza- No me importa. Sé que piensas que follándome me harás más daño que con cualquier hechizo que pueda salir de tu varita…- un bufido de exasperación salió del semblante indignado del Niño-que-Vivió-para-Joderle-la-Vida.- Es lo que llevas buscando desde sexto curso, ¿verdad? Siguiéndome por todo el colegio, siempre con tu aliento en mi nuca, pendiente de cada uno de mis pasos. Llevarme al huerto…

-Mejor te callas, antes de que digas algo de lo que te arrepientas- el tono era ácido y ligeramente dolido. Aquello le hizo crecerse un poco más

- Oh, sí, lo he sabido siempre- Potter lo miraba con una profunda mueca de desprecio, probablemente, réplica perfecta de la suya- Ahora puedes humillarme como siempre quisiste. Mucho más, de hecho. Follarte a un chapero sin pagarle, o pagándole con tu amabilidad…Joder, te has lucido con la venganza, ¿eh?

Potter meneó la cabeza con resignación y continuó con lo suyo, deslizando una mano entre sus glúteos. Dio un respingo. Ahora iba a obtener lo que se había buscado, y la verdad es que no le hacía tanta gracia. Se maldijo a si mismo por no haber cerrado la puta boca. Tener que lidiar con un Potter cabreado que se las iba a hacer pagar todas juntas, teniendo una pierna y un brazo rotos, con el dolor punzante que recorría todo su cuerpo y sin la droga corriendo por sus venas para alejarlo mentalmente de allí, era algo que escapaba a sus casi diez años de experiencia en la profesión más antigua del mundo.

- No digas gilipolleces, Malfoy- ahora pasó a lavarle la cabeza, y aunque una parte de él se sintió ofendida porque sus insinuaciones no habían servido para nada, otra se alivió considerablemente- Para empezar, no me gusta verte en esta situación, y no disfruto humillándote- masajeaba suave y casi profesionalmente su cuero cabelludo. Le costaba bastante esfuerzo escuchar lo que le decía ya que hacía tanto tiempo que nadie había lavado su cabeza de ese modo que no podía evitar perderse un poco en recuerdos agradables- Continuando con que no es la primera vez que hago esto, aunque no puedas recordar la anterior porque estabas inconsciente de la barbaridad de porquería que te habías metido, por no hablar de la que llevabas encima, que te estuve frotando más de una hora. Cierra los ojos- obedeció antes de planteárselo. Potter fue aclarándole el pelo y el cuerpo- Y concluiré con que, y no es por ofender, he estado con tíos muchísimo mejores que tú.

Lo envolvió con la toalla y se marchó, dejándolo sentado con la boca abierta. Alucinado. Había esperado que Potter enrojeciera como una niña y se le trabara la lengua, no le había sorprendido un cabreo monumental para luego violarlo salvajemente, pero aquella contestación lo había dejado de piedra. Aún así, su alma orgullosa se vanaglorió de haber acertado en su suposición sobre la homosexualidad de Potter. Siempre lo había sabido. Y más desde que había visto su casa y parte de su estilo de vida.

De todos modos, ese sentimiento de autocomplacencia no enmascaró su cabreo por verse rechazado con cajas destempladas. Nadie superaba su cuerpo combinado con su destreza y experiencia. O quizá sí, pensó compungido mirándose al espejo que reflejaba su figura encorvada y demacrada envuelta en la enorme toalla. La piel con un color poco saludable, seca y escamosa, grandes ojeras ensombrecían su mirada, los ojos inyectados en sangre, la nariz y los pómulos violentamente marcados. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo para no echarse a llorar otra vez. Se alegró de conseguirlo cuando su anfitrión volvió a entrar en el baño con ropa limpia doblada. Sin cruza palabra con él, comenzó a secarlo.

Lo hizo con cuidado, casi con delicadeza, evitando restregar la toalla contra las heridas. Las limpió con agua oxigenada y yodo. Se preguntó por qué tenía que soportar todo aquello, cuando se apostaba un gramo de coca a que con un simple movimiento de la mano podía arreglarlo. Quizá quisiera hacerlo sufrir. Sí, eso era, estaba convencido. Sacó del mueble que había bajo el lavabo un frasco; lo abrió revelando un olor agrio y ligeramente dulzón. Introdujo un rulo de gasa en el brebaje amarillento hasta que se empapó y luego lo pasó por sus heridas. Sintió un ligero escozor y cómo si se calentasen hasta el punto de sentir que se le estaba quemando la carne. Después el calor desapareció dejándole una sensación de hormigueo en las heridas, cómo si se le hubiese dormido la piel.

Conocía aquella sensación. Solución de tentáculos de Murtlap encurtidos. Había echado mano de aquel producto mágico al principio de inyectarse heroína, cuando todavía no lo habían tirado de casa ni del equipo de Quidditch y debía ocultar los pequeños agujeros que se hacía al introducirse la aguja en las venas.

- Murtlap- murmuró rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía desde su desafortunada exposición de opiniones.

- Sí- Potter observó el frasco antes de enviarlo al armario de nuevo con un simple movimiento de la mano- soy propenso a cortarme afeitándome, así que siempre estoy provisto de este tipo de cosas.

- ¿Por qué no te has curado las cicatrices de la cara qué…?- comenzó contrariado, pero se detuvo recordando no sólo que él había sido el autor, sino lo cruenta que había sido aquella situación cuatro meses atrás. Desvió la mirada de los ojos ensombrecido por el recuerdo de Potter.

- Son un recordatorio- concluyó con tono cortante y frío- Voy a vestirte- o mejor dicho, a aparecer la ropa en torno a su cuerpo. Cierto es que lo prefería así. Dudaba que ambos pudiesen soportar de nuevo el contacto íntimo del otro. No sabía que sentiría Potter, pero él se sentía demasiado humillado, y muy violento. No obstante, su anfitrión hizo gala de su coraje gryffindor una vez más y le pasó el brazo bajo los hombros para levantarlo. Él, rodeó el cuello del moreno con su brazo sano para desplazarse al comedor.

El proceso fue tedioso, ya que coordinarse era complicado. Sobre todo porque ninguno ponía demasiado de su parte para lograrlo. Al llegar al salón le sorprendió la amplia gama de productos de desayuno. Sin duda alguna pretendía cebarlo. Le recordó al cuento aquel de la bruja que cebaba a dos niños para comérselos. Los muggles siempre con sus temores estúpidos.

- Bueno, hay de todo…creo- dijo tras sentarlo- Coge lo que quieras- se sentó junto a él, en la cabecera de la mesa y le sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja natural- Pero esto es obligatorio. Necesitas vitaminas.

- ¿Café hay?- preguntó esperanzado. Necesitaba algún estimulante para ponerse ligeramente en marcha, algo que le diese energía. Y si había algo similar a una droga en aquella casa era el café.

- Para ti no- le sonrió como comprendiese su frustración- Lo siento. Nada de café, cola, alcohol, té y demás excitantes- lo miró con lástima, cosa que le revolvió el estómago. Estaba harto de sentirse compadecido, de sentir que despertaba lástima en Potter. Se había buscado a pulso lo que le había ocurrido. Se había metido de cabeza en las drogas sabiendo cuales eran las consecuencias. De acuerdo, nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos, ni que perdería totalmente el control sobre su propia vida, cediéndoselo a la heroína, pero eligió conscientemente al marcharse de su casa. No quería seguir viendo el mundo tal y como era. No le gustaba, había demasiado dolor y el dolor no era bello. No quería la lástima de nadie. Y menos de Potter.

- Pues mira que bien- murmuró asqueado por lo bajo. Se puso azúcar en el vaso de leche blanca que tenía frente a él y la dejó enfriar mientras bebía el ácido zumo y comía un bollo. Podría estar hasta las narices de Potter, pero tenía hambre. El otro desayunaba un envidiable café expresso. Luego comió un trozo de pan untado con mantequilla y mermelada y zumo de naranja. Rechinó los dientes mientras bebía la leche y desvió la mirada hacia el office de la cocina.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó de pronto sorprendiéndolo. ¿Qué cómo se encontraba? Había que joderse…

- ¿Tú que crees?- contestó con dureza- Como una mierda.

- Con esa actitud no vamos a ninguna parte- la condescendencia en sus palabras le repateó el hígado, con lo que el gryffindor se ganó una mirada de profundo odio por su parte.- Ya te lo dije ayer, Draco- ¡Oh, por favor!, le jodía en lo más profundo que lo llamase por su nombre. No lo soportaba.- Soy muy terco- ¡No! ¿Terco? Nadie lo hubiera dicho jamás- Y vas a estar aquí hasta que te cures, y no sólo de las heridas superficiales.

- ¿Para qué cojones voy a "curarme"?- explotó, incapaz de contenerse un segundo más- Llevo un maldito mes, diez jodidos días y catorce putas horas sin meterme nada y aún tengo el mono. Me duele todo el cuerpo, no soporto ruidos fuertes ni luces intensas, tengo pesadillas horribles y todo eso no es más que mi cuerpo chillando que le dé de una puta vez lo que necesita más que la comida o el aire- expuso amargamente- ¿De qué me sirve no meterme nada?-encaró la mirada impasible de Potter- Prefiero morirme en un mes y sentirme bien, que estar jodido toda mi puta vida, que por otra parte, nadie te ha pedido que te asegures de que la tenga.

Potter lo miraba impertérrito. No podía descifrar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos tras su alegato. Se sostuvieron la mirada un buen rato y finalmente, tras respirar profundamente, su anfitrión abrió la boca.

- No va a durar para siempre- de su voz había desaparecido todo rastro de condescendencia y lástima. Sólo podía advertir cansancio y derrota- sólo hasta que tu organismo se deshaga de toda la droga que tiene impregnándolo. La información que trajo ayer Seamus y la que me dieron en el hospital es bastante esclarecedora, y te servirá más que cualquier cosa que yo pueda decirte, puesto que, obviamente, no te fías de lo que yo te digo- se encogió de hombros con resignación- Siempre tendrás la tentación de volver a engancharte presente, y será una lucha constante no volver a caer en ella. Vencer el impulso será muy duro y doloroso, pero no sé, supongo que valdrá la pena el esfuerzo.

Él no lo tenía tan claro, pero aunque le daba un terror absoluto tomar de una maldita vez las riendas de su vida y hacerse cargo de sí mismo, una parte de él estaba cansado de la búsqueda constante, de la incertidumbre al cerrar los ojos cuando clareaba el día en su mugriento colchón de si volvería a despertarse, la inseguridad de no saber cuando volvería a tener algo para comer…. Cuando conseguía meterse algo, todo eso desaparecía, no tenía consciencia del hambre que sentía, o del frío. No le importaba llevar más de dos semanas sin poder darse una ducha. Pero cada vez era más difícil conseguir la cantidad necesaria para perderse del mundo. Estaba cansado de dejarse llevar…Podía parecer paradójico que seguir la corriente fuese cansado, pero cuando la corriente era turbulenta y te golpeabas constantemente contra los cantos afilados de las rocas, comenzaba a ser tentador bracear en contra del flujo que te arrastraba sin remedio a la perdición. La voz de Potter hizo que fijara de nuevo su vista en él.

- Está claro que es tu decisión- planteó Potter- Es tu vida y está en tu mano…- sonaba decepcionado, pero para su sorpresa, no con él, sino consigo mismo…era como si sintiera que él estaba en aquella situación por su culpa- Hasta que tú no quieras superarlo, por más que yo me esfuerce, no conseguiremos nada- suspiró.- Si no quieres dejarlo…- se encogió de hombros- cuando te quiten las escayolas puedes marcharte. Y si quieres, al menos intentarlo, no queda más que repetir lo que ya he dicho, puedes contar conmigo para todo, pero…yo no puedo hacer más por ti que hacerte compañía.

- ¿Tengo que decidirlo ya?- preguntó tragando saliva. En el fondo le dolía decepcionarlo. Se la estaba jugando por él y le estaba brindando la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar todo lo que había perdido. No estaba seguro de estar listo para salir de las drogas, ni tenía claro que fuera capaz de conseguirlo, pero realmente era agradable estar limpio, con ropa lavada y en condiciones, comida delante y una cama cómoda. Su instinto de supervivencia se revolvió en las profundidades de su espíritu idiotizado por los fármacos durante largos años ingeridos. Potter lo miraba evaluándolo. Con los ojos fijos en las emociones que surcaban su rostro. Tratando de leer lo que cruzaba por su mente. Se sentía incómodo ante aquel escrutinio y se removió ansioso por la respuesta del Gryffindor.

- No, no tienes que decidirlo ya- le sirvió otro vaso de zumo- Pero tengo que saberlo el día que te quiten las escayolas- Draco asintió, tenía poco más de un mes para pensárselo y darle todas las vueltas que hiciera falta, porque sospechaba que poco más iba a tener que hacer durante aquel tiempo. De todos modos, fue un alivio escuchar de los labios de Potter que no iba a dejarlo tirado en la calle si le decía que no quería intentarlo…Al menos estaría allí hasta que le quitasen las escayolas. Claro que habría sido muy estúpido por su parte decirle que no quería intentar dejarlo hasta que fuera capaz de mantenerse en pie sin ayuda, o de mear solo. ¡Por favor! Pensó indignado, estaría hecho una ruina, pero algo de su personalidad perduraba. Y nunca había sido tonto.

Tragó saliva y bebió el zumo ácido refrescante. El malestar había ido apoderándose de él con más fuerza y sintió que comenzaba a marearse. Respiró hondo, tratando de devolver al mundo su estabilidad y se secó el sudor frío que comenzaba cubrirle la frente. Le dolía ligeramente el estómago y las manos comenzaron a temblarle cuando depositó el vaso sobre la mesa.

- ¿Tienes agua fría?- pidió notando la garganta reseca. Sabía que el agua fresca siempre le asentaba el estómago y lo despejaba un poco. Si quería retener en su estómago el primer desayuno decente en doce años, necesitaba beber agua. Potter se levantó y volvió con una jarra de agua. Le tendió un vaso lleno. Bebió con avidez, relajándose al comprobar que su antiguo remedio continuaba haciendo efecto. Mojó los dedos de la mano en el agua y se frotó la nuca y las muñecas.

- ¿Quieres acostarte?- sugirió- Tienes mala cara…- empapando una servilleta con el agua le refrescó el rostro y el cuello. Desde luego, no sabía por qué, pero Potter tenía bastante experiencia como enfermero. Posiblemente la guerra había tenido bastante que ver en ello- ¿Mejor?- muy a su pesar, porque no le gustaba para nada reconocer que el tío lo estaba haciendo jodidamente bien, asintió- Si prefieres quedarte viendo la televisión, o leyendo…no hay problema.- Se encogió de hombros. No le apetecía volver al cuarto de nuevo, pero tampoco le apetecía demasiado hacer cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿Tú que vas a hacer?- preguntó. No es que tuviera especial interés en compartir tiempo con él, pero para ser sincero consigo mismo, le apetecía algo de compañía.

- Obviamente, no voy a acostarme- rió divertido- Tengo que ir a comprar, no tengo casi nada de comida decente.

- Ya, pasas poco tiempo en casa- apuntó distraído- Se nota.

- ¿Sí?- se sorprendió- Vaya, no sabía yo de tus poderes de deducción…

- Es bastante obvio, está súper ordenado, no tienes revistas, ni cosas tiradas por ahí, tampoco tienes comida…-se encogió de hombros- Realmente, se parece bastante a donde yo vivo- Sí, clavado, si te olvidabas de la suciedad, la falta de luz natural, la ausencia de agua corriente, los muebles, paredes pintadas…. Potter lo miró con incredulidad, pero no dijo nada.

- Entonces, ¿te acuestas o te quedas en el sofá?- preguntó de nuevo.

- Me quedo en el sofá, será interesante cambiar de postura- Asintiendo, lo ayudó a acomodarse en el sofá gris oscuro; le puso al alcance de la mano una botella de agua, pañuelos de papel, varios libros y la información de la que le había hablado.

- Este es mi teléfono móvil- le tendió un papel con su número escrito- Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame, ¿vale?- Lo vio ponerse la cazadora y sintió una punzada de temor. Desde que despertó del coma, siempre había habido alguien cerca, enfermeros, médicos y con bastante asiduidad, Potter.

En el fondo, se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Llevaba tres semanas viéndolo a diario, observándolo dormir en un incómodo sillón. Ofreciendo un apoyo confortable cuando lo arrasaba el dolor. Muy a su pesar, Potter se había convertido en una especie de figura protectora, como la sombra de un árbol que presta cobijo. Y ahora se marchaba, dejándolo solo.

- ¿Tardarás mucho?- preguntó tratando de mantener un tono de voz neutro que no denotase su temor a quedarse solo.

- No, no está lejos- se acercó a él y se agachó para quedar a su altura- No te preocupes- le sonrió con franqueza y él se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. La rabia le hizo hervir la sangre. ¿Acaso era transparente para él? Potter volvió a levantarse y cuando ya estaba en la puerta, gritó- Si llaman por teléfono, no lo cojas, por favor. Si alguien se entera de que estás aquí, nos meteremos en un buen lío.

Se marchó. Escuchó el sonido de la llave cerrando la puerta y el susurro mágico de los hechizos al conjurarse para sellarla. Suspiró. Miró el montón de libros, pero no le apetecía nada esforzarse por entender una historia. La carpeta verde con la información del hospital y del irlandés le llamaba todavía menos. No estaba listo para enfrentarse a la cruel realidad. La televisión de plasma le llamó muchísimo más la atención. Cogió el mando y la encendió.

Estuvo saltando de un canal a otro, reviviendo sus primeros meses en el mundo muggle, cuando descubrió algunos de los electrodomésticos que estos empleaban para entretenerse. La televisión le había encantado. Entre cliente y cliente del club se tragaba todo lo que se emitía. Se quedó con una serie antigua sobre una bruja muy hortera casada con un muggle y le encantó el personaje de la madre de esta. Se sintió identificado con la creencia de que una bruja merecía mucho más que aquel tipo mediocre e insulso. Era bastante gracioso ver el punto de vista muggle sobre la magia, y aunque el dolor constante en su cabeza, el agudo pitido silbándole en los oídos, hubo momentos en los que incluso rió.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta. Cuando Potter llegó hasta allí con las bolsas flotando hacia la cocina, saltó el contestador.

- ¡Harry!- la voz de una mujer sonaba ansiosa- Sé que estás de excedencia, pero…si pasas por casa y escuchas esto…ven en cuanto lo oigas. Tenemos a uno de los Slytherin de nuestro curso…- Potter descolgó el teléfono y apagó el contestador.

- Hermione- saludó. Granger. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y apagó la televisión para poder prestar atención a la conversación- Sí, sí…mejor, gracias. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Observó el semblante de Potter, que tenía los ojos fijos en él. El rostro que generalmente era un sinfín de expresiones, ahora no mostraba más que un muro de piedra impasible. Los ojos verdes brillaban con frialdad profesional.- Vale. Dile a Dawlish que quiero hablar personalmente con él- Era uno de los chicos, ¿Theo?...- Sí, sí, claro. Lo sé. Retenedlo con la excusa que sea hasta que yo llegue. No tardaré, pero bueno…Arrestadlo por cualquier gilipollez si es necesario ¿Qué?- frunció ligeramente el ceño, escuchando con atención y las arrugas de su frente se hicieron más profundas- ¡No! De ninguna manera- exclamó- Necesito toda la información que pueda obtener de él.

Mientras Potter hablaba, se dio cuenta del tiempo que hacía que estaba lejos del mundo mágico, lejos de la gente que conocía. No sabía lo que había ocurrido. Suponía que Potter mató al Señor Tenebroso, ya que seguía entre los vivos, pero realmente no sabía cómo había resultado la guerra. ¿Sus padres estaban muertos? ¿Y el resto de su familia? ¿Sus amigos? Se estaban refiriendo ahora a uno de ellos, a alguien que había compartido con él su dormitorio. Sintió una punzada de nostalgia. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos? Apartó la mirada de Potter, perdiéndose en recuerdos borrosos que volvían desde un pasado sepultado en su cerebro dormido. La mención de su nombre hizo que volviese a prestar atención. Potter se había sentado en el brazo del sillón.

- ¿Malfoy?- preguntó Potter con extrañeza- ¿Por?- podía escuchar a la sangre sucia parloteando al otro lado del auricular, pero no podía entender lo que decía- ¡Ah! Claro…sí, ojalá sepa dónde esté- en ese momento la cara de Potter fue todo un poema. Entre divertido y contrariado- Sí, espero encontrarlo. Los ojos verdes tras las gafas volvieron a clavarse en él- Ajá- sonrió de medio lado- Sí, será un suerte cerrar el grupito de mortífagos y tenerlos por fin a todos en Azkaban.

Draco sintió un escalofrío y de pronto todo cobró sentido. Potter no hacía aquello por favores sexuales, no. Lo hacía para entregarlo a la justicia en buena forma y apuntarse un tanto. Pues no lo conseguiría.

- Hermione- cortó Potter- En nada nos vemos- iba a colgar- Escucha, que no le falte de nada, y que no se pueda quejar de nuestro trato.- Colgó el auricular y se lo quedó mirando- tengo que marcharme, ha surgido algo importante y… ¿qué pasa?

- Ahora lo he entendido, Potter- Draco siseó furioso. El calor de la ira adormecía el dolor constante de la abstinencia- Haces todo esto para colgarte la medalla. Orden de Merlín ¿qué clase? ¿Segunda o Primera? Vaya…casi había llegado a creer que te importaba, que…

- ¿Qué?- lo interrumpió desconcertado. Lo que le faltaba, que encima se hiciese el despistado.

- ¡Venga Potter! ¡No me toques los cojones!- exclamó escupiendo las palabras- ¡Ya te podrías haber cortado un poco, imbécil! ¡Qué lo he oído todo joder!- Estaba llorando de rabia, de sentirse traicionado. De puro terror. No quería ir a la cárcel. Se moriría en la cárcel- Quieres entregarme…

- ¿Cómo? No, no, no- se arrodilló junto a él y lo sujetó por los hombros- No quiero entregarte, Draco. Y no voy a hacerlo- No se lo creía, todos eran iguales. La gente nunca hacía nada gratis, siempre pedía algo a cambio.

- Me odias- aseveró- Y por eso vas a meterme en la cárcel- farfulló entre lágrimas, tratando de secarlas con su mano sana- Y para que no crean que ha sido fácil, quieres curarme, para tener más mérito.- La verdad es que tenía que reconocer que era una jugada redonda…Y él había creído que toda la venganza que Potter quería era follárselo. Ojalá hubiera sido tan simple.

- No, te lo juro, Draco- lo cogió de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarle. Sostuvo la mirada del hombre que había matado al Señor Tenebroso. Y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de ello. – No vas a ir a la cárcel por crímenes que no has cometido, no lo permitiré.

- No me lo creo- dijo con los dientes apretados- Por eso no querías que cogiera el teléfono, para que no te pillasen…

- Deja de decir estupideces, ¿vale?- seguía sujetándolo, aunque dejó de cogerle la cara, dejándole libertad para apartar la mirada si quería- Un compañero tuyo se ha presentado en el Ministerio, Draco. Ha ido para arreglar algo de una herencia y la central de Aurores lo ha interceptado- lo miró a través de las lágrimas- Sólo quiero hablar con él y si que hay que detenerlo o meterlo en prisión, lo haré. Pero tú no tienes nada que ver…Sé que no tienes nada que ver con los mortífagos. Ella ha dicho que quizá supiese dónde estás y le he seguido el juego- dejó de sujetarlo y le tendió un pañuelo de papel- Mira, no voy a negarte que tenía unas ganas horribles de pillarte, sobre todo después del interrogatorio a tu padre.- Su padre…el odio nubló su mente por un segundo- Y tampoco que quizá me haya referido a ti en incontables ocasiones con expresiones poco amables…pero ahora las cosas están así y oiga lo que oiga en el Ministerio, no va a cambiar el ofrecimiento que te he hecho esta mañana.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó. Ninguno de sus compañeros podría siquiera imaginar lo que le había ocurrido, así que no sentía ningún temor por lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir sobre él.

- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- Un chico slytherin de nuestro curso. No ha dicho nada más- le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- No sé por qué hago esto, Draco, no entiendo qué es lo que me impulsa a querer ayudarte, pero quiero hacerlo, de verdad.

- Nadie hace nada gratis- espetó entrecerrando los ojos, reticente a aceptar que quizá no todo el mundo fuera como él creía, y que quizá Potter era simplemente una buena persona a la que le importaba lo suficiente como para aguantarlo y querer ayudarlo.

- Quizá lo haga porque me siento mejor conmigo mismo- se encogió de hombros- Puede que hacer algo por ti alivie el peso de la culpa sobre mi conciencia por toda la gente que ha muerto para protegerme, para asegurarse de que llegase sano y salvo ante Voldemort y pudiese matarlo- se defendió con resignación- Pero quítate de la cabeza que busco favores sexuales o quiero colgarme otra medalla.

- ¿Otra?- enarcó las cejas con sorpresa.

- ¡Hey! Lideré una guerra con veintiún años, maté a Voldemort y ayudé a reconstruir el mundo mágico. Por favor, soy Cabeza de Aurores, tengo la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, Caballero de Honor del Warlock y miembro vitalicio del Wizengamot. Me gradué hace cinco años Magna Cum Laude en Derecho Mágico y he hecho cuatro masters en Criminología, por no hablar de condecoraciones escolare y premios estúpidos de revistas para brujas adolescentes. No necesito entregarte para recibir una palmadita en la espalda.- soltó de un tirón. Cierto, no se le había ocurrido que el gran Harry Potter nunca había necesitado hacer nada para recibir un elogio, o que le dieran un premio. Todavía recordaba con rencor cuando por su culpa y la de sus tres amiguitos, les habían quitado de las manos, delante de todo el colegio, y a última hora, como un trapicheo mal hecho, la Copa de las Casas. Ellos se habían pasado el curso partiéndose los cuernos para conseguir esos puntos con su trabajo y buena conducta y ellos, por saltarse las normas a la torera, recibían todo tipo de gratificaciones.

- Es verdad, siempre me ha dado la sensación de que te llovían los premios…No sé por qué se me ha ocurrido pensar que me necesitabas para otro más…- comentó con acidez.

- Bueno, tengo que irme de nuevo- lo miró con preocupación- ¿Necesitas alguna cosa? ¿Ir al baño? ¿Algo para comer?

- No…- la verdad es que estaba cansado, sólo le apetecía, dentro de las limitadas posibilidades de acción que tenía, dormirse y ver si podía descansar, sin despertarse del dolor o sin tener pesadillas.

- Tienes cara de estar cansado- comentó tras mirarlo con atención- La verdad es que no has pasado muy buena noche…habrás dormido apenas cinco horas seguidas… ¿Quieres que te haga el hechizo para dormir que te hice en el hospital?

- No sé…- Le daba respeto cerrar los ojos y dormirse, el sueño que había tenido había sido horripilante y cruel. No le apetecía arriesgarse de nuevo.

- No soñarás con nada- aseguró Potter, leyendo sus pensamientos- Y te dará unas ocho, o nueve horas de sueño apacible. Lo tengo más que comprobado- suspiró. Lo había convencido. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y lo ayudó a tumbarse en el sofá. Cubriéndole la frente con la mano, susurró el hechizo y se sumió en un pesado y agradable sopor, a través del cual observó a Potter cubrirlo con una manta y marcharse. Por fin, cerró los ojos y se permitió descansar.


End file.
